Truly Madly Deeply
by Caroline McManaman
Summary: Por giros del destino Draco Malfoy se hace socio de un diario propiedad del matrimonio Granger-Weasley lo que nadie se imagina es que en este imperio editoral las noticias no tendrán nada que ver con el acontecer mágico nacional
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Lili Potter Weasley nunca nació, por lo demás toda la historia es de mi autoría aunque basada en el maravilloso mundo de Rowling.

**Capitulo 1**

Hermione Granger pasaba una y otra vez las páginas de "El informante" sin detenerse a leer realmente alguna nota en ellas, sólo leyendo alguno que otro título y cada vez que lo hacía una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. "_Inspeccionan e_l _callejón Nockturn_" por Katherine McGowan, "_Gringotts _anuncia nuevos procedimientos de seguridad" por Terry Boot, "_Las Brujas de Macbeth lanzan su noveno disco_" por Parvati Patil, "_Snuffles voladores divisados en Bath_" por Luna Lovegood, ante este último no puedo evitar torcer los ojos, pero era algo que no podía evitar aunque le tuviese mucho cariño a la autora de esa material.

Se quedó un momento pensativa meditando la mejor decisión que debería tomar. No, no podía declarar el diario en bancarrota y no podía dejar en la calle a sus amigos, muchos de ellos padres de familia sin un sustento diario, tampoco podía tirar por la borda los años de esfuerzo y dedicación que le costó levantar ese medio de comunicación: "El informante" la única publicación del mundo mágico que le había hecho competencia a "El profeta", la única que no se arrodillaba ante el Ministerio de Magia y que mucho menos cubría sus intereses.

Al terminar la guerra, y el mundo mágico empezar a sanar las heridas que ésta había dejado, las cosas poco a poco volvían a la normalidad. Para ese entonces Hermione Granger y sus compañeros de clase, incluido Harry Potter, retomaron sus estudios donde lo habían dejado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Al graduarse la alumna más inteligente que hubiera pisado Hogwarts decidió que quería ser periodista en el mundo mágico, sentía que era una responsabilidad con la sociedad mágica informar de manera equilibrada, veraz, imparcial y sin sensacionalismo.

A estas alturas, 12 años después de su graduación, las castaña era una considerada una de los editores más importante de los medios del mundo mágico y "El informante" muchas veces había desbancado en tiraje y ventas a su rival "El profeta", sin embargo, y gracias a la crisis económica que golpeaba por igual mundo muggle que mundo mágico, el periódico que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación había levantado estaba a punto de sucumbir debido a la crisis, aunque inesperadamente y gracias a los giros que tiene el destino se había abierto una puerta para solucionar el problema y ella que había sopesado todos los pros y contras decidió que era la única opción que existía.

Harry y Ron entraron al despacho de la castaña. El pelirrojo, que conocía la cara de circunstancia que en estos momentos su esposa tenía, no le dio buena espina y el moreno también recibió esa sensación, eran muchos años como para conocer con tan solo la mirada lo que se traía Hermione cuando aparecía ese pequeño rictus en los labios.

Sólo bastó que se pronunciaran las palabras para que Ron se hubiera levantado furibundo de su asiento y decir algunas palabrotas que le hubieran costado una reprimenda de su madre, a los pocos minutos pasó a la resignación, sabía que el negocio que con tanto esfuerzo su esposa y él habían levantado no estaba muy bien.

- Pe, pero ¿Malfoy? – dijo un todavía sorprendido Ron

- Sí, Malfoy- respondió Hermione contundente

Harry sólo se limitaba a observar sentado en uno de los cómodos asientos de la oficina de la castaña, aquello le parecía muy surreal.

- ¿No crees que te estas precipitando?

- Ron tu mejor que nadie sabes muy bien cuantas veces lo hemos analizado y lo he vuelto a hacer y créeme que no hubiera llegado hasta este punto si hubiéramos tenido otra opción o es Malfoy o tendremos que cerrar- expuso la castaña

- ¿Tu que piensas Harry?- le preguntó Ron a su amigo

El moreno meditó un poco su respuesta, realmente en la situación personal que se encontraba no sabía cómo proceder, aunque la verdad era que por poseer el 27% de las acciones tenía voz en aquella directiva

- Sé que lo han estudiado, pero si Hermione cree que es lo mejor…

Ron no lo podía creer, eso era justo lo que necesitaba su esposa para proceder a admitir un nuevo socio en el periódico

- No es que a mi me agrade la situación, pero el consorcio Malfoy es el único que ha demostrado interés en adquirir varias acciones de "El informante" y constituye nuestra única tabla de salvación ¿Quién querría invertir en un medio que desenmascara al ministerio?

- Precisamente por eso lo digo Mione, seguro que algo se propone la serpiente, querrá ponerlo al servicio de sus intereses- terció el pelirrojo

- Quiero dejar muy claro- dijo Hermione atajando el hilo de la conversación- que ya nuestros abogados expusieron las condiciones y los abogados de Malfoy aceptaron. Están claros en que a pesar de obtener el 33 por ciento y en papel ser el socio mayoritario no tendrá incidencia en el cambio de la línea editorial, eso está escrito, por lo que seguirá como hasta ahora ha sido. Confió en que esto es solo una coyuntura de la cual sabremos salir bien librados y en que poco tiempo podremos comprarles las acciones nuevamente

Después de dirimir un par de asuntos más relacionado con la venta de las acciones Harry y Ron salieron de la oficina de la castaña

- ¿Y bien que te parece?

- No me consideres un demente por lo que voy a decir, pero creo que debemos darle el beneficio de la duda Ron- vio como los ojos de su amigo se agrandaban como platos- a lo largo de estos años ha demostrado estar limpio y ser un ciudadano ejemplar, no digo que me agrada que ahora sea nuestro socio, pero lo más probable es que ni siquiera lo veamos y que mande a alguien que trabaja para él

El pelirrojo pareció barajar esa opción.

Llegaron a la planta baja del edificio y fueron caminando hasta la entrada de la estación London Bridge, el pelirrojo se quedó en el puesto de donas para seguidamente regresarse a la oficina y el moreno siguió su camino dentro del subterráneo.

Harry Potter no las llevaba consigo en la vida. Muchos podrían creer lo contrario, sin embargo, el niño que venció al ser más malvado y oscuro de todos los tiempos y el que millones de personas aclamaban, reconocían y hasta cariño le tenían, no podía jactarse de lo bueno que había sido la vida con él. Era huérfano debido al asesinato de sus padres, vivió hasta los 11 años desconociendo que era un mago con unos parientes que no lo querían y cuando por fin se enteró de que era un mago y que iría a Hogwarts su vida año tras año fue un intento por sobrevivir hasta los 17 años cuando al fin se había enfrentado a su destino y había vencido.

Para muchos quizás ese habría sido el comienzo de una mejor vida sin problemas, nada más lejos de la realidad, ya que sin saber se enrumbaba a uno de los capítulos más dolorosos de su vida.

Al terminar la guerra y quizás por causa de la misma Harry y Ginny, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, contrajeron matrimonio e inmediatamente la pelirroja quedó embarazada, nueve meses después James Potter venía al mundo. A pesar de las apariencias no todo era como parecía puertas para adentro.

El moreno no sabía exactamente cuando habían comenzando los problemas, pensaba que quizás con el segundo embarazo de la pelirroja. Lo cierto es que no había semana en que no explotara un problema o una discusión.

A los seis años de casados y con dos niños a cuestas de seis y tres años los problemas eran casi insostenibles. No había día en que Ginny le reclamara a Harry por algún asunto entre esos que ella no se había casado para ser ama de casa, que su sueño era ser auror, igual que él, sentía que todo el peso del hogar estaba en sus manos mientras Harry salía desde tempranas horas de la mañana hasta bien tarde en la noche.

A veces Harry se sentía culpable, conocía a Ginny y amaba esa determinación y seguridad en ella, esas ganas de devorarse el mundo y eso había quedado en un segundo plano, primero por Harry y luego por los hijos, aunque no le echara la culpa a los segundos.

Poco a poco la relación se fue deteriorando, cada día eran más seguidos los reproches, no había noche que Harry no llegara para que empezara el rosario de reclamos a lo cual Harry en vez de quedarse callado contraatacaba diciendo que ella sabía muy bien en lo que se metía cuando decidieron casarse, a lo que ella respondía que pensaba que esa etapa había quedado atrás cuando derrotó a Voldemort.

Y así fue como un día Ginny Weasley esperó pacientemente a su esposo en la sala del hogar, el moreno no sabía a que atenerse cuando entró a su casa y vio la cara circunspecta de su esposa, podría jurar que había llorado, pero ella sería incapaz de confesarlo.

Sin muchos rodeos la pelirroja le anunció que había comenzado los trámites del divorcio. El moreno le refutó, discutió y a la final accedió porque sabía que todo estaba perdido y que las razones que le exponía su esposa eran validas, para asombro de los dos terminaron abrazados llorando por la decisión que tomaron.

La noticia fue una bomba en el seno de la familia Weasley. Incredulidad, dolor, lamentos. Todas las emociones pasaban por cada miembro de la familia. Los Potter Weasley reunieron a la familia y les hicieron saber que era una decisión de mutuo acuerdo, que habían decidido hacer lo mejor tanto por los niños como por ellos. Ron refutó que precisamente por los niños debían continuar juntos y Ginny le espetó que principalmente por ellos era que se separaban, que no podían seguir viendo como sus padres todos los días se dejaban de querer menos hasta que iba a llegar un día en que no quedaría nada de ese amor que un día los unió si seguían juntos. Harry acotó que mejor era separarse ahora debido a que todavía se respetaban y quedaba un poco de amor de lo que antaño fue y que él era el culpable de lo sucedido, a lo que su pronto ex esposa corrigió y apuntó que había sido culpa de los dos y que esperaba que respetaran su decisión y que se les apoyara en estos momentos.

Al moreno le dolió, mentiría si hubiera dicho todo lo contrario, como siempre Hermione y Ron fueron su apoyo en este difícil trance, pero cinco años habían pasado desde la firma del divorcio, las heridas con el tiempo sanan y aunque al moreno le dolía que sus hijos se encontraran lejos de él y que sólo en vacaciones pudiera disfrutar de ellos sabía que los dos habían tomado la mejor decisión.

Harry se encontraba en su despacho del Ministerio de Magia, ser el segundo del Departamento de Aurores siempre demandaba gran parte de su tiempo, revisaba unos papeles mientras la puerta sonó

-Adelante- dijo sin levantar la vista de los informes que estaba revisando

- Tenemos noticias- fue lo primero que dijo cuando su amigo de toda la vida entró y se sentó en la silla del otro lado del escritorio

- ¿Cuáles noticias?

- El representante de Malfoy le hizo llegar una notificación a Hermione, dice que el viernes "el señor Malfoy" se reunirá con Mione y los socios del periódico nosotros y tu a las 4:00 de la tarde en la sede de "El Informante"

- Y al "señor Malfoy" ¿no se le ocurrió preguntar primero si estábamos disponibles para esa reunión?

- Te lo he dicho Harry, no sé que rayos le pico a Hermione cuando se le ocurrió la genial idea de venderle las acciones nada más y nada menos que a Malfoy. Estoy seguro que nos empezará a tratar como a un elfo doméstico

- Bueno Ron la verdad es que en cuestiones laborables solamente una vez a la semana tengo la necesidad de ir por allá, pero tú por otro lado…

-¡Grandioso!- estalló el pelirrojo- es decir que ahora ni siquiera te dignarás a llevar tu escrito

Harry aparte de ser socio tenía una columna semanal en el diario donde escribía acerca de la seguridad.

-Ron no he dicho eso- dijo el moreno y meditó un segundo lo que diría continuación- lo que quiero decir es que como ustedes dos trabajan allá supongo que te encontrarás más con Malfoy, si es que se digna a ir por allá, cosa que realmente sigo dudando, en cambio yo que no necesariamente tengo que ir para allá puedo mandar mi colaboración vía lechuza, pero – se apresuró a decir viendo el color rojizo que empezaba a cubrir el rostro de su amigo- igual seguiré yendo ya que así puedo cuidar de mis intereses y mucho más ahora que formamos una sociedad con Malfoy

Dicho esto Harry vio lo raro que sonaba tener una "sociedad" con Malfoy.

-Creo que no tengo más remedio que acudir a esa reunión el viernes por la tarde y ver a qué atenernos, trataré de cuadrar los horarios de modo de estar libre en la tarde

- Esta bien, si quieres después podrías ir a cenar a la casa, los niños y Hermione estarían encantados de tenerte en la comida –dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de su asiento prestó a salir a la oficina y dirigirse a su trabajo

- Gracias Ron pero tengo otros planes

- ¿Una cita?- preguntó entusiasmado el varón menor de los Weasley

- Una especie de cita- corrigió el moreno con una sonrisa – después te cuento

Con una sonrisa el pelirrojo se despidió de su amigo.

En cuestiones amorosas el ahora coordinador de aurores siempre había sido muy reservado, Ron lo sabía en demasía, por lo que interpretó como una buena señal el "después te cuento" de su ex cuñado.

El moreno también sonreía, esperaba que su salida con Camilla Green, miembro del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional resultara un éxito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Se apartó una imaginaria pelusa que creía en un hombro e impaciente esperó a que ese aparato muggle llamado ascensor llegara al piso nueve. Al salir contempló a través de uno de los grandes vidrios de la oficina el puente de Londres y caminó hacia la recepcionista que sin disimulo lo miraba intensamente.

- Con Hermione Granger por favor.

- La, la señora Weasley está en el salón de juntas- dijo tartamudeando la recepcionista- en estos momentos no puede atender a nadie está esperando visita.

- La señora Weasley- y no pudo evitar sonreírse lo que hizo que la recepcionista se sintiera más nerviosa- me espera a mí, dígale que Draco Malfoy está aquí.

-¿Quién?

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Con una sonrisita nerviosa la recepcionista llamó e inmediatamente se paró y dirigió al rubio hasta la sala de conferencias.

-El señor Draco Malfoy- anunció Cindy a las tres figuras que se encontraban en la habitación sentadas en una mesa de conferencias.

La sala se componía de una mesa grande donde perfectamente cabían diez personas, de un lado un gran ventanal que tenía la misma vista que Draco observó al salir del ascensor: el puente de Londres y el Tamesis en toda su majestuosidad, también se podía observar la catedral de Saint Paul, el puente del Milenium y un poco más allá la Torre de Londres, lugar donde están guardadas (entre otras cosas) la joya de la corona. Al otro lado de la oficina, en la pared había una gran cartelera donde semana a semana colocaban todas las primeras páginas de "El Informante" y un pantalla plana al extremo de la oficina.

Draco dirigió su mirada a Harry para seguidamente posarla en Hermione y Ron.

- Buenas tardes Malfoy- saludó Hermione y lo conminó con la mano a sentarse en la silla al lado de ella debido a que su esposo y amigo se encontraba enfrente de éstas.

- Buenas tardes Granger o Weasley – dijo educadamente el rubio.

- Granger está bien- espetó la castaña y se sentó imitando al rubio.

Decir que el ambiente literalmente se podía cortar con un cuchillo era sólo un decir, pensó el moreno. La situación era un poco bizarra, jamás se imaginó que ellos tres estarían sentados junto a Draco Malfoy para hablar de negocios y mucho menos de una sociedad.

Si bien es cierto que se había comprobado que Draco nunca tuvo nada que ver con el señor Tenebroso, que lo de sexto año había sido una acción desesperada y que solamente su padre había estado en las filas de Lord Voldemort y por eso mismo había pagado su castigo, el único heredero de los Malfoy podía jactarse de tener una hoja de conducta apropiada y de ser un respetable hombre de negocios tanto en el mundo mágico como muggle.

- Pensé que vendría tu abogado- volvió a hablar Hermione nuevamente.

- Tiene otros asuntos que resolver, además por nada del mundo me perdería reunirme con mis "amigos" de la infancia- dijo el rubio sarcásticamente.

- Malfoy si empezamos así comenzamos mal- apuntó la castaña.

- Tienes razón- asintió sin pedir disculpas- he venido porque en realidad mi abogado tiene asuntos que resolver afuera del país y me pareció acertado que sea yo quien deje los puntos claros de cómo va a funcionar esta sociedad, que nos quede claro a los cuatro.

Mientras Draco y Hermione explicaban y comentaban punto por punto parte del contrato, lo que se buscaba con esta nueva sociedad y cómo iban a funcionar las cosas Ron permanecía sorprendentemente callado y el cerebro de Harry trabajaba a mil por segundos quizás a la misma par que la del pelirrojo.

Harry no podía evitar sentirse un poco un bicho raro. Sí, es verdad que él era el segundo al mando en la división de aurores, uno de los cargos más renombrados y respetados en el mundo mágico, pero en esos momentos con sus jean azul oscuro gastado, sus zapatos tenis negros, su franela gris de los "Rolling Stones" comprada por 25 libras en una tiendita de ropa vintage en el mercado de Portobello en Notting Hill más su indomable pelo negro y sus infaltables lentes se sentía inferior que el rubio y se odio por eso.

No lo podía evitar, Draco Malfoy, su némesis, se encontraba hablando de negocios frente a él destilando seguridad por cada poro, impecablemente vestido con un traje gris plomo de Armani, el cabello pulcramente recortado y a pesar de que uno u otro mechón se veían al descuido estaba seguro que era a propósito ese look desaliñado. Mientras lo escuchaba no pudo evitar pensar que se encontraba felizmente casado y con un hijo que quizás tendría la misma edad que Albus, si mal no recordaba, y ahí estaba él con su camisa de 25 libras, un divorcio a cuestas, sus dos hijos en el extranjero y un negocio a punto de quebrar que irónicamente lo venía a salvar Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Ocupar una oficina aquí?- preguntó algo alterado y con un tono de voz muy por encima de lo normal Ron y en ese momento Harry salió de su hilo de pensamientos.

- Sí Weasley, verás en estos momentos me encuentro haciendo una serie de remodelaciones en mis oficinas de Kensington, no creo que tarde mucho, pero mientras tanto me gustaría tener una oficina aquí. Debo confesar que la ubicación es excelente y así me puedo ocupar de mis asuntos en Londres y aprender un poco del mundo editorial.

-Malfoy no tendría ningún problema en habilitarte una oficina aquí el problema es que en estos momentos no contamos ninguna disponible, sólo tenemos una en la redacción y es la que ocasionalmente utiliza Harry, si él no tiene ningún problema no habría inconveniente en que la ocuparas.

-¿De verdad Hermione?- preguntó Harry abriendo por primera vez la boca.

- Tranquilo Potter que no intentaré matarte ni nada que se le parezca y a ti tampoco Weasley- dijo el rubio con cierto tono divertido.

- Ni que lo digas, si lo intentas lo lamentarías y en lo que a mí concierne no tengo ningún problema, no es que venga todos los días- espetó el moreno.

- Buuu mira como tiemblo Potter ¿crees que me intimida que seas el segundón del Departamento de Aurores del ministerio? No me intimidas.

- No trato de hacerlo.

- ¡Basta!- exigió la castaña – Les recuerdo que estamos aquí para tratar un asunto que nos interesa a todos y espero que todos actuemos con la profesionalidad y madurez que se supone tenemos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Granger, lo que pasa es que creo que a ciertas personas se les sube el cargo a la cabeza.

- Malfoy, por favor.

Draco hizo silencio y su mirada plata se cruzó por unos breves instantes con la penetrante mirada esmeralda.

- Para que te queden las cosas claras Malfoy, yo soy la presidente de la empresa- dijo la castaña intentando no sonar pedante- Ron es el jefe de redacción y Margaret Kane es la jefe de información. Nuestra línea como bien sabrás es informar veraz y oportunamente con objetividad, sabemos que casi nunca se puede ser objetivo pero intentamos lo mejor que podemos- acotó- como tu sociedad con nosotros va a ser netamente administrativa me temo que eso es lo que debes saber, aunque si quieres ver cómo se maneja un periódico o tienes dudas al respecto no tengas ningún miramiento y pregunta, ya que eres el socio mayoritario en estos momentos y nos estas salvando el pellejo creo que lo de menos es ponerte al tanto de todo lo que quieras saber, aunque como sabes, como está escrito en los documentos, no tienes mucha injerencia a las decisiones editoriales

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- por primera vez el pelirrojo abría la boca

-¿Por qué qué Weasley?

-¿Por qué meter las manos en este periódico? ¿Por qué aceptar firmar un documento en donde casi son nulas tus decisiones en cuanto a editoría? No nos debes nada

El rubio lo miró inmutable y seguidamente miró a las otras dos personas que se encontraban en la sala meditó un poco su respuesta y llegó a la conclusión que decir la verdad (o parte de ella) no tenía nada de especial.

-Si tu mujer no te lo ha informado, como sabrás, cuando mis abogados se pusieron en contacto con ella para adquirir estas acciones mi intención era comprarlas todas y hacerme dueño del periódico, no es mentira para nadie que "El Informante" le hace una fuerte competencia a "El Profeta" y con mis conocimientos en negocios y administración junto con la línea editorial que tienen podríamos destronar a "El Profeta" de ese reino en ventas que tiene y sacar buenos dividendos.

-Ya…

- Me da igual que los dueños de "El Informante" se apelliden Weasley-Granger-Potter o Parkinson, McCogan o Hudson, cuando invierto en algo es porque le veo potencial de surgir y de que las ganancias serán estupendas. En fin como te dije Granger, necesito por unos días, mientras remodelan las mías, una oficina.

-Esta bien.

- ¿tienes alguna otra duda?

- Sí, una. Entiendo que Potter sea socio, pero ¿exactamente que rayos viene a hacer para acá y en una oficina de la redacción? Digo, el Ministerio de Magia no debe estar muy contento con que seas propietario de este periódico.

- Bueno como comprenderás- comenzó Harry- vivimos en un país libre y mientras no haga nada ilegal puede ser auror y poseer unas pequeñas acciones en este periódico, pero para satisfacer tu curiosidad vengo a observar como están las cosas y velar por los intereses de mis hijos, esto es parte de su patrimonio.

- Muy bonito todo, pero ¿Qué ética tienes para trabajar?

-Uuuuf quien habla de ética- soltó el pelirrojo sin pensárselo mucho.

Draco hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

- Pregunto porque tu departamento en el Ministerio es uno de los más delicados y pueden salir informaciones, fuentes no revelables que comprometerían tu permanencia y sociedad aquí.

- Ser auror y realizar cualquier actividad para el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica conlleva como bien lo sabrás a firmar una cláusula mágica de confidencialidad y a menos que se quiera dar alguna información o declarar se hace de forma clara, no amparado bajo el anonimato- afirmó Hermione.

-¿Contestada tu pregunta?- preguntó el moreno.

- Sí

- Bueno si no hay más nada que aclarar creo que es hora de que te presentemos oficialmente a la redacción y a las otras secciones que hacen posible que "El Informante" salga cada día, además te mostraré donde será tu lugar de trabajo.

El edificio de "El Informante" era una torre de 10 pisos de vidrio, se encontraba en la zona del puente de Londres y la vista era increíble. La oficina de presidencia se encontraba en el último piso y en los inferiores venían en orden descendente: redacción, comedor, mercadeo, archivo, recursos humanos, contabilidad, una agencia internacional que trabajaba en el piso más una revista, la guardería y el último piso la lechuzería lugar de donde se enviaban las suscripciones.

El ascensor en el piso ocho se abrió. Hermione Granger salió y justo después su esposo, seguidos de Harry y Draco. Colocaron su varita en una especie de lector óptico que daba acceso a la redacción, todavía las cabezas que se encontraban empotradas en sus computadoras no las habían movido ni un ápice y los cuchicheos se mantenían, Draco pudo distinguir a Patrick Appletone un chico que estaba dos cursos menos que él en Hogwarts y que pedía a grito pelado una foto de Travis McCarty miembro del despacho del primer ministro.

La redacción era grande, ocupaba todo el piso ocho del edificio, no existían cubículos pero había grupos de escritorios de a cuatro que estaban apiñados y encima de ellos un letrerito que informaba la sección a la que pertenecía por lo que todos los redactores se veían la cara, en la mitad y en el fondo, se observaba un escritorio en donde un letrerito decía "Ron Weasley. Jefe de Redacción" y detrás de ese escritorio había tres salitas que se antojaban de oficinas. Una era la de los fotógrafos, en esos momentos estaban tres de los cinco que normalmente trabajaban, al lado una pequeña oficina que se encontraban vacía y al lado de ésta una pequeña sala de reuniones, mucho más reducida que donde habían transcurrido la reunión de hace pocos minutos.

Al avanzar Hermione por la redacción y dirigirse a Hugh Lewis, jefe adjunto de información, el cual se encontraba sentado en su escritorio en la parte derecha de la redacción, los cuchicheos se iban apagando y sentía que todas las miradas se fijaban en ellos, la castaña sabía muy bien que no era por ella, ni por su esposo, ni siquiera por el salvador del mundo mágico, estaba consciente que todas las miradas recaían en ellos por culpa de la última persona de la comitiva, por Draco Malfoy.

Harry que estaba desgraciadamente acostumbrado a sentirse un mono de feria, se sintió aliviado de que esta vez las miradas no eran para él y presagió quizás con mucho tino que de ahora en adelante la redacción se convertiría en un desastre y no precisamente por el flujo de noticias, sino por las solteras y algunos solteros que se comían con la mirada al rubio.

Hugh Lewis saludó a todos y le dio la mano a Malfoy, en ese instante Ron volvió a su puesto, y Hermione, Draco y Harry se dirigieron hacia la pequeña oficinita que quedaba detrás de Ron.

Al entrar el rubio observó que en realidad era una oficina muy pequeña donde sólo cabían tres personas cuando mucho.

-Bueno Malfoy, esta era la oficina de la que te hablaba- dijo Hermione- Harry también la utiliza cuando viene así que los dejo para que cuadren el uso de la misma. De todas formas Malfoy me comprometo a buscarte una oficina más amplia, acorde a tus necesidades y que no esté aquí en la redacción

-Muchas gracias Granger, pero espero que las remodelaciones en las mías estén lo antes posible y que esto sólo sea una cuestión temporal.

-Muy bien, los dejo ¿nos vemos está noche Harry?

-Le comenté a Ron que no podía, tengo algo que hacer, nos veremos después.

La castaña asintió y sin más se despidió dejando a Harry y Draco solos en la oficina. Un silencio incomodo se instaló en el espacio, los dos se observaron por unos segundos y al parecer no sabían que actuar, ni que decir, por lo que Harry tomó la opción más obvia.

-Bueno Malfoy me tengo que ir, tengo un asunto esta noche.

-Espera, no vamos a cuadrar como compartiremos este espacio.

-No creo, como has escuchado no vengo mucho por aquí, así que ya veremos, pero ten la seguridad de que puedes disponer de ella y de que no habrá ningún problema, más es lo que no se utiliza que lo que se utiliza.

-Está bien.

-Adiós

El rubio asintió con la cabeza a la despedida del moreno, observó como se desplazaba hasta llegar al escritorio de Ron, le daba la mano y seguía avanzando hasta la salida de la redacción. No pudo evitar pensar que el conocido "niño-que-vivió" seguía siendo el mismo desarrapado a la hora de vestir, desarrapado bajo su óptica ya que cualquiera que observara a Harry diría que era alguien que se vestía informal, y se preguntó qué tanto había cambiado desde hace doce años.

Él lo había hecho. Los acontecimientos del último año antes de la guerra en Hogwarts y de la guerra misma habían dejado secuela en la personalidad y la vida del rubio. Había sufrido tanto o más que los demás, pensaba el rubio a veces, no solamente era que te matarán a algún familiar o destruyeran tu hogar, su familia y hasta él estuvo bajo el influjo de Voldemort. Su padre, al que en la mayoría de los ocasiones consideraba un chalado por haber seguido la causa, pagó cinco años en Azkaban por haber pertenecido al grupo de los mortífagos y por haber participado en actos de guerra aunque al final su pena fue reducida cuando se comprobó que a último minuto Lucius Malfoy huyó, junto a su esposa y su hijo, de los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts lugar donde se realizó la batalla final. Asimismo a la familia Malfoy, como muestra de arrepentimiento y de una baja en la pena de Lucius, le tocó pagar una suma de indemnización al Estado mágico por los daños que la militancia de Lucius con Voldemort le habían costado a la comunidad mágica.

Draco se sentó en el escritorio, no sabía por qué pero había comenzado a recordar sus últimos años en Inglaterra antes de la guerra, la posterior ida de él y su familia a nuevas tierras y el regreso de él nuevamente a Inglaterra.

Sorprendentemente el heredero de los Malfoy resultó ser astuto y un as en los negocios que mermaron estrepitosamente con el nombre de su padre en los juicios. Poco a poco fue levantando el consorcio Malfoy de la cuasi ruina y al momento de salir su padre de la cárcel mantenían cierta estabilidad económica. En ese entonces Lucius no aguantó la humillación y se mudó con su familia a Suecia donde poseían propiedades.

A Draco no le hizo mucha gracia esa decisión de su padre, pero por petición de su madre y también bajo su juicio consideró que la idea no era del todo descabellada. Lucius Malfoy tenía la reputación tan dañada que la verdad no hacia nada quedándose en Inglaterra, por el contrario la gente comenzaba a pensar que Draco estaba hecho de otra madera y poco a poco se le abrían las puertas.

Personalmente los tres años que pasó en Estocolmo fueron de lo más productivos: se casó con Annika Ljumberg, miembro de una respetada familia de magos suecos, tuvo un hijo al que llamaron Scorpius y llevaba una pintoresca vida escandinava y para ese entonces conoció a un joven empresario llamado Marcus Johansson y el mundo para él se volvió patas para arriba.

No se asustó, consideraba que su atracción hacia Marcus era razonablemente normal: rubio, alto, ojos azules, buen cuerpo y una chispeante personalidad. Salían a tomarse unos tragos de vez en cuando y a realizar deportes. Muy sutilmente y casi sin proponérselo la relación fue tomando otro cariz y ni siquiera se dio cuenta ni cómo ni por qué un día Marcus y él se estaban besando.

Una cosa trajo la otra, el día que su relación con Johansson dejó de ser puramente platónica Draco Malfoy se olvidó que tenía una esposa. Sus ausencias eran cada mes prolongadas en la casa familiar de Eskede, era indiferente a los reclamos y reproches, por lo único que volvía a la casa, además de dormir una que otra noche, era su hijo y su madre. La situación se prolongó por varios meses hasta que Annika con ayuda de Lucius descubrió la verdad. El drama se apoderó de la casa Malfoy, pero a la final Draco le espetó a su padre que su opinión le valía un rábano, que eran lo que eran nuevamente gracias a él y que a final de cuentas el decidía que hacer o no con su vida. Con consentimiento de Narcissa y con todo el dolor de su alma por su hijo dejó la casa de Eskede esa noche y se mudó cerca de Gamla Stan con el ahora oficialmente su novio. Luego vino el divorcio y Annika quedó asentada de por vida, al igual que su hijo, vivió casi año y medio con Marcus hasta que la fatalidad se cernió en su vida: un accidente de tránsito le arrebató la vida a Marcus Johannson.

Draco se sintió tan triste y devastado que entró en una profunda depresión, abandonó los negocios por un tiempo y no salía de su apartamento, se le antojaba que todo Estocolmo le recordaba a Marcus y ahí fue cuando su madre intervino. Narcissa le hizo saber a su hijo que la vida no terminaba en ese instante, que aunque le doliera en el alma y en lo más profundo de su ser tenía un hijo por el que luchar, una madre que lo amaba con locura, una vida que atender y que quizás más adelante ésta misma se encargaría de colocarle otra persona a quien amar. Fue ella quien le propuso que regresara a Inglaterra y el tomó su palabra, temió alejarse de su hijo, pero ella le prometió que por lo menos una vez al año, así lo consintiera Annika, ella llevaría a Scorpios a Inglaterra.

Aterrizó en Londres dos semanas después y se embulló de una forma en el trabajo que el dolor por la perdida de Marcus empezó a paliar poco a poco. Al tiempo comenzó a salir con personas, pero ninguna le llegó a emocionar, se divertía, salía, vivía, pero la clase de amor que necesitaba, la que quería volver a sentir no aparecía.

Se despejó la cabeza y salió de sus cavilaciones, volvió a mirar la puerta por donde había salido Potter y se dio cuenta que un punzante dolor de cabeza le estaba molestando.

Potter… el nombre del moreno le daba vueltas en la cabeza, se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Una vez más Harry Potter llegaba cabizbajo a su casa. Su cita con Camilla Green había sido un fracaso.

Se sentó derrotado en el sofá de su casa y observó la foto de sus dos hijos que se encontraba en una de las mesitas esquineras de la sala. Ahí estaban James y Albus sonriendo a la cámara y saludando con la mano, ahora contaban con once y ocho años respectivamente. Miró a su alrededor y de pronto la casa se le antojo muy grande para el solo.

Al divorciarse, la casa adquirida en el matrimonio fue vendida y se repartió a partes iguales. Ginny decidió emprender una nueva vida en el extranjero junto con sus dos hijos. Se postuló para la escuela de aurores en Estados Unidos y quedó. Realizó su postulación en escuelas del extranjero debido a que quería colocar distancia entre ella y Harry y a causa de esa decisión le había arrebatado lo que Harry más amaba en el mundo: sus hijos.

A pesar de que el divorcio se mantuvo en términos amigables para Harry no era suficiente ver a sus hijos dos veces al año en vacaciones escolares y en las de navidad.

Se quitó los zapatos y miró para el techo de su casa, acto seguido se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos para volver a abrirlos y observar a su alrededor, se sintió solo.

Su casa constaba de dos plantas y se encontraba en la zona de Paddington un sector céntrico de Londres y llena de una mezcla de culturas. Las paredes eran de color beige, el piso de madera y destacaba una escalera de caracol que llevaba a las habitaciones del segundo piso, la puerta de la cocina Harry la había tumbado y en su lugar existía un mesón que dividía los ambientes y que daba la sensación de que el espacio era más grande de lo que realmente era. En la sala en el centro una pequeña chimenea de madera destacaba en el lugar.

El moreno sintió un chirrido e inmediatamente la cara de Ron se apareció en la chimenea.

- ¡Hey Harry! Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

- sí, yo también pensé lo mismo.

El pelirrojo se hizo el desentendido ante desanimada declaración.

- Ya que no contestabas el celular decidí echar un vistazo por aquí para invitarte el domingo a la casa, es el cumpleaños de Rose y haremos una pequeña reunión.

- Verdad Ron, no lo recordaba- mintió Harry descaradamente. Una reunión con todos los Weasley reunidos no le hacia mucha gracia desde el divorcio y en estos seis años se las había apañado muy bien para faltar a la mayoría de ellas excusándose siempre en el trabajo –revisaré mi horario y veré si me puedo acercar un momento.

- No tienes excusa amigo- dijo animadamente el pelirrojo- el fin de semana pasado tuviste guardia así que estas libre, te esperaremos por allá, a partir de las tres de la tarde.

- Muy bien, nos vemos entonces

- Por cierto mi madre reitera por centésima vez que no tienes nada de que avergonzarte ni por lo cual sentirte culpable, que ya han pasado muchos años y que espera verte nuevamente. Lleva contado que desde las navidades no se ven.

Harry sonrió, Molly Weasley seguía queriéndolo como un hijo.

- Ten la seguridad que me pasaré por allá – dijo el moreno co una sonrisa.

- Excelente- y sin más el pelirrojo desapareció entre las llamas.

Últimamente, pensaba Harry, su vida en cuanto a las relaciones sociales apestaba. Hacia seis años que se estaba separado de Ginny y cinco de que habían firmado el divorcio. Se paró y caminó hasta la cocina donde sacó una botella vino, se sirvió una copa, se devolvió hacia el sofá y colocó la botella en la mesita central, con un movimiento de varita y un pequeño susurro hizo que el equipo de sonido se prendiera y que sonora una agradable melodía.

Comenzó a darle sorbos a su copa e inmediatamente pensó en Ginny, sabía que desde hace dos años mantenía una relación estable con un americano que había conocido en la escuela de aurores y que las cosas marchaban estupendamente, no sentía envidia, ni celos. Le reconfortaba saber que era feliz quizás como nunca fue con él y ese pensamiento hizo que se autocompadeciera de sí mismo, siempre pensando en lo mejor para los demás y él como siempre relegado a segundo lugar.

Recordó que desde su separación lo más que había durado con una chica habían sido 10 meses y se preguntó en serio para sí mismo si en realidad algo malo pasaba con él.

Harry era uno de los solteros más cotizados en el mundo mágico y desde su divorcio muchas mujeres habían intentado atraparlo, sin embargo, ninguna había podido y las que casi lo habían logrado terminaban al poco tiempo con él o él terminaba con ellas, como sea que fuera no sabía cual era el problema y esa noche comenzó a pensar en el asunto.

Al transcurrir algunos minutos y beberse dos copas más se dijo que era suficiente, fue a la cocina preparó algo ligero de comer y se fue a descansar, el día había sido terrible tanto en lo laboral como profesional.

-------- o --------- o ----------

Decidió que era mejor aparecerse a realizar el largo viaje en tren desde Paddington hasta Surrey. Harry Potter llegó a las 4:00 de la tarde a la casa de sus amigos y fue recibido con un gran abrazo por parte de Molly Weasley. Rose se mostró entusiasmada con el juego de té de juguete que su tío Harry le había regalado y Hugo le preguntaba cada dos por tres cuando lo montaría nuevamente y le daría un paseo en su Saeta de fuego versión cinco, la más potente del mercado.

La casa de los Weasley-Granger era una típica casa de las afueras de Londres, contaba con dos pisos, más un desván y un extenso jardín en la parte de atrás, aquí era donde se desarrollaba la fiesta.

Un castillo inflable se levantaba al final del jardín y una extensa mesa con abundante comida y dulces se encontraba a un lado de éste y se rellenaba mágicamente a medida que mermaban las cantidades. Asimismo alrededor de cinco mesas fueron colocadas en toda la extensión del jardín para uso de los invitados. Los amiguitos y primos de Rose se entretenían jugando con la maquina de entretenimiento que George había colocado al lado del castillo inflable.

A pesar de las muestras de cariño recibidas a su llegada Harry se sentó en una de las escaleritas del jardín que daban a una especie de solar y desde donde observaba el desarrollo de la fiesta, pensó que sus hijos hubieran disfrutado de lo grande.

- Cariño ¿qué es lo que te está pasando? – preguntó Hermione sentándose al lado de él.

Harry la observó. Hermione, su mejor amiga y a quien él consideraba una hermana, había crecido y convertido en una bella mujer, su rostro sereno y sus profundos ojos color café miraban con preocupación fraternal a Harry.

- No lo sé Hermione- dijo abatido el moreno.

La verdad era que sí lo sabía aunque no lo quería reconocer. El fracaso de anoche en su cita con Camilla Green disparó un sentimiento que él no sabía muy bien identificar. Había puesto sus esperanzas en esa chica de ojos color verde que trabaja en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del ministerio. Después de cortejarla por semanas y por fin haber salido con ella resultó la experiencia más frustrante de su vida, sólo precedida por su cita con Cho Chang en quinto año.

Al principio de la velada todo estaba saliendo relativamente bien, pero fue cuando comenzaron hablar de la vida de cada uno que Harry se sintió como si estuviera enfrente de Rita Sketter, Camilla no lo dejaba hablar y suponía cosas que no eran ciertas acerca de su vida, cosas que Harry se vio incapacitado para desmentir debido a la abrumadora perorata de la de la mujer.

- Sabes Harry creo que tienes que seguir intentándolo, no creo que debas darte por vencido- Su amiga sabía perfectamente qué era lo que lo afligía, sólo bastaba una mirada o una palabra para que entre ellos no existiera secretos por más que quisieran intentarlo.

- Estoy tan cansado Herm, no creo que valga la pena seguir intentándolo.

- No puedes darte por vencido, no tú, pero lo que sí creo es que debes dejar que las cosas pasen, que fluyan, deja de andar invitando a salir a cualquier chica que te haga ojitos.

El moreno sonrió quizás su amiga tenía razón.

-------------- o ------------- o -------------

Hacia dos semanas que el rubio Draco Malfoy utilizaba la oficina de la redacción de "El Informante". Llegaba puntual todos los días a las 9:00 de la mañana, recorría sin mirar a los lados la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta hasta su pequeña oficina al final de la redacción.

Era inmune a los comentarios y susurros que a veces creía escuchar a su alrededor y de los paseos que varias redactoras y uno que otro redactor daba "casualmente" enfrente de su oficina. Ron había notado como ahora Katherine McGowan caminaba por detrás de él cada vez que se dirigía a la salita de los fotógrafos y que últimamente se veía más arreglada que antes. En esas idas y venidas de Katherine, Ron había detenido su escritura de un artículo de opinión que escribía acerca del triunfo de los Chuddleys Cannons en la Liga Inglesa de Quidditch para ver la ceremonia que realizaba casi todos los días McGowan.

Desde su escritorio observó que McGowan se peinaba y pasaba brillo de labios para seguidamente pararse de su asiento, acicalarse la ropa y empezar a caminar con garbo hasta la oficina de los fotógrafos, pasando en la vía por detrás de Ron, frente a Draco donde accidentalmente se le caía cualquier cosa que llevaba en la mano para seguidamente ir a fotografía y permanecer dos segundos cuando mucho. Lo más curioso y hasta gracioso, pensaba el pelirrojo, era que Draco no se daba cuenta, no la miraba, ni siquiera la determinaba. Todo el tiempo era metido en su lapto, y aquí pensó Ron que eso era algo extraordinario el que Malfoy utilizara un aparato muggle, o sino observando algo sin saber exactamente qué como perdido en alguna parte.

Le extrañó, pensaba que Malfoy era un casanova y que tenía buen gusto en cuanto a mujeres. El varón menor de los Weasley amaba mucho a su esposa pero no negaba cuando una mujer era bella y Katherine lo era, por eso se le hacia extraño que en la redacción ni tuviera ojos para ninguna y eso que ésta estaba plagado de ellas para todos los gustos.

Pero Katherine no era la única, Paul Templeton, también se paseaba más de la cuenta por los alrededores del escritorio del pelirrojo y en opinión de éste también más "alborotado". Sin embargo y a pesar de todo el barullo que Malfoy levantara a donde quiera que fuera en las instalaciones de "El Informante" él no se daba cuenta o eso hacia pensar.

Al cabo de un mes Ron se lo comentó a Hermione. A la castaña no le pareció nada inusual, le recordó a su esposo que en el colegio el rubio siempre había sido una persona distante y que quizás los acontecimientos por los que tuvo que pasar él y su familia formaron su carácter de adulto, además le recordó que había pasado por un divorcio y que tenía un hijo en el exterior, justo como Harry, y que quizás eso también le había hecho cambiar el carácter o atenuarlo más, como quiera que se le viere.

A la mañana siguiente Ron llegó como siempre a las 10:00 de la mañana a la redacción y desde la puerta de entrada percibió que Malfoy ya se encontraba sentado en su oficina e inmerso en una cantidad considerable de papeles. Pensó que realmente la sociedad con él estaba valiendo la pena, justo para asombrarse inmediatamente ante tal pensamiento, pero era verdad, el periódico se estaba recuperando gracias a su inversión y él lo único que hacia era sentarse en un escritorio a sacar cuentas suponía Ron, nunca metiéndose en la línea editorial, nunca comentando ninguna nota.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde el pelirrojo vio que dos redactores, uno con un periódico en la mano pero que en nada era una edición de "El Informante", se reían alrededor de Katherine McGowan y que ésta ponía cara de asombro a la vez que alzaba su cabeza y la dirigía hacia donde estaba sentado Draco. También vio como Luna, que se sentaba al lado de Katherine, se paraba con cara molesta y se dirigía a la pequeña cocinita donde tenían té, café y agua. El pelirrojo no perdió tiempo y enseguida salió disparado hacia la cocinita.

- ¿Quieres un poco de té o que te satisfaga la curiosidad?- preguntó Luna volteada hacía la mesa y sirviéndose el té.

Ron respiró profundo, de toda la vida le asustaba esa aura enloquecida que tenía Luna y lo precisa que era al dar con las cosas.

-No. Vengo por un poco de té- mintió descaradamente.

- Toma- dijo alargando una mano con una taza – es de frutos del bosque.

- Ah que bien – contestó el pelirrojo y vio con extrañeza que el liquido era verde y se preguntó si no debía ser morado o fucsia o que clase de menjurje era lo que había hecho Luna.

La rubia lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules que mantenían todo el tiempo esa expresión de sorpresa y se fijó en los zarcillos que llevaba puestos, unos con forma de clip o ¿eran unos clips? La verdad es que no se sorprendía si fueran clips de verdad.

- ¿No vas a beber?

- Ah sí, sí, claro que sí, gracias Luna – y se llevó la taza a la boca para inmediatamente sentir un amargo sabor que le recordó a jarabe de tos – está delicioso – dijo arrugando la cara.

- Que bueno, lo acabo de hacer, receta de mi padre.

"Con razón", pensó el pelirrojo.

- Vine a tomar un receso, no te preocupes que a las cinco te entrego la nota del avistamiento del monstruo de Loch Ness y a la dieta que está sometido

- Que bien – dijo Ron por decir algo y preguntándose por qué y a pesar de las creencias de Hermione su esposa le había dado un espacio a Luna para escribir todas las locuras en las que creía y que salían tiempo atrás en "El Quisquilloso", claro que ahora recordaba, Luna en "El Informante" había sido una imposición de Harry y Ginny, no escribía mal, pero pensaba que su talento se aprovecharía mejor en otros temas.

- Así despejo un poco la mente – siguió la rubia – están algo insoportables Parker y Dalton con el cuento de que Malfoy es gay.

Ron creyó haber escuchado mal y por poco y no escupió el desagradable brebaje.

- ¿Qué qué?

- Que Malfoy es gay, que le gustan los hombres- dijo tranquilamente la bruja.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo todavía sin entender lo que decía Luna

- Katherine desde que llegó Malfoy se fijó en él y se extrañaba que en todo este mes él no la hubiera mirado, Dalton jocosamente dijo un día que quizás Malfoy era del otro bando a lo que Katherine saltó y desmintió diciendo que era divorciado y que tenía un hijo. La cosa quedó hasta ahí, hasta hoy cuando Dalton consiguió quien sabe como una revista sueca en la que Malfoy aparece en posturas algo comprometedoras con un sueco y la trajo acá para mostrársela a Katherine.

- Pero tampoco a mirado a Paul- soltó Ron más para si mismo que para Luna

- Precisamente Paul está saltando en una pata. Me parece aburridísimo que las conversaciones últimamente giren alrededor de si es o no es.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque desde que llegó todos especulan acerca de sus gustos especialmente desde que vieron que no se fijaba en nadie, me parece tremenda tontería, tal parece que no tuvieran una vida o que las suyas fueran tan vacías que están pendientes de semejante tontería.

- ¿Te parece una tontería? – preguntó Ron sintiéndose un poquito culpable ya que él se mostró interesado en el asunto pero sólo por el cambio de costumbres que estaba imponiendo el rubio.

- ¡Claro! Qué más da las preferencias de Malfoy, lo que importa es la capacidad que tenga de amar y por lo que veo la de él es muy amplia, no le importa el paquete sino lo que está dentro.

Ron asintió, Luna tenía un punto de razón.

Al salir de la cocinita el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el puesto de Dalton y le pidió que le diera la revista. Dalton sin decir ni una palabra se la entregó. Ron la observó y en las últimas páginas estaba la sección de sociales en ellas había una serie de fotografías en donde varias salía Malfoy con Marcus. En una los dos sentados alrededor de una mesa con unas copas, en otra los dos en medio de lo que suponía una pista de baile abrazados, en otra Malfoy arrecostado en el hombro de Marcus y en la última Marcus con su brazo abrazaba la cintura del rubio. No supo ni donde, ni que era ese evento o fiesta debido a que todo estaba en sueco.

-------- o ------- o ------------

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo a su esposa cuando los dos estaban en su dormitorio casi listos para acostarse y éste le extendió la revista.

- Se me hace difícil, pero no imposible, además no creo que esa actitud que tiene sea por esto. Lo he estado observando y cuando hablo con él me doy cuenta que lleva cierta tristeza, como un aire melancólico – dijo Hermione – además no lo culpo, tiene muy buen gusto.

Ron la miró incrédulo.

- No pongas esa cara – dijo enternecida, todavía le sorprendía que después de tanto tiempo Ron la celera – reconozco la belleza donde la hay, además cuál es el asombro, la verdad me da igual sus preferencias.

- A mi también – dijo algo apresurado el pelirrojo- pero no deja de sorprenderme, siempre tuve una imagen muy estereotipada de él y me preguntó ¿será que todavía está con ese tipo? ¿Será que se divorció por él? ¿Será que vive con él aquí?

La risa de Hermione inundó el dormitorio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ay Ron deberías de escribir para la parte rosa del diario.

Este último comentario no le agradó al pelirrojo que la miró furibundo y se acostó a dormir. Hermione agarró un libro y comenzó a leer no sin antes memorizarse el nombre de la revista.

Al día siguiente Hermione llegó a su oficina e inmediatamente prendió la computadora y comenzó a navegar en Internet colocando las palabras "Vecka in Svenska" el cual era el nombre de la revista que tenía en sus manos. Al obtener resultados vio que la primera opción era la de la revista pero estaba toda en sueco, buscó idiomas y le salió la versión en inglés, se metió en archivo y se fue a la edición que estaba buscando.

"Entre amigos"

"El arquitecto Frederik Malvo inauguró su más reciente proyecto el hotel Estocolmo en pleno centro de la ciudad. Este nuevo lugar cinco estrellas servirá como nuevo refugio de los turistas que visitan la ciudad y gustan de un espacio refinado y con el mejor estilo sueco en cuanto a modernidad. En la velada se repartieron los más exquisitos pasabocas y las mejores bebidas. El éxito de Malvo fue arropado por sus seres más allegados".

En el carrusel de fotos Hermione encontró las cuatro que estaban en la revista y la leyenda decía, debajo de la foto en la que los dos estaban sentado tomando, "El empresario Marcus Johannson con su pareja el inglés Draco Malfoy disfrutaron de la noche".

La castaña se quedó pensativa un momento. "guao", era lo único que pensaba en esos momentos. Instintivamente colocó en el buscador Draco Malfoy y todas las búsquedas daban noticias aburridas acerca de los negocios de Malfoy con los muggles. No sabía si Marcus era mago y si de realizar una búsqueda aparecería en Internet, pero sin embargo lo intentó y le salieron varias entradas con el nombre de él, la mayoría en sueco. Al cliquear en una de las direcciones lo primero que le salió fue una foto en grande de un accidente de tránsito donde los dos carros involucrados estaban hecho añicos y al lado de la foto dos fotografías tipo carnet con la cara de Marcus en una y la de un hombre desconocido en la otra.

Hermione no entienda nada de sueco, pero ser editora de un medio y ver el diseño de esa nota supuso lo que era obvio: había ocurrido un accidente y Marcus Johannson estaba inmiscuido en el asunto. Buscó en otra página web y salió el mismo accidente pero con otras fotos donde se observaban algunas ambulancias, cliqueó en una tercera y salía unas fotos de un servicio religioso y en la distancia, a un lado de la multitud de las personas, observó a una solitaria figura con el cabello rubio platino y unos lentes oscuros. Draco Malfoy había estado en el funeral del que suponía era Johannson ya que lo único que entendía en esas palabras era el nombre de Marcus, hilando una noticia con la otra comprendió que Marcus se había matado en ese accidente de tráfico.

En el mundo mágico la homosexualidad era vista igual que en el mundo muggle, bien por unos y mal por otros. Hermione era de las que pensaba que cada quien podría hacer con su vida lo que le plazca con tal de que no hiciera daño a nadie, pero le sorprendía que Malfoy fuera bisexual. Él era todo un don Juan en sus años escolares y una que otra vez lo sorprendió en algún aula vacía en apasionados y calenturientos besos con cualquiera chica de Hogwarts en su mayoría Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

Granger eliminó las páginas que había consultado y entró a trabajar en el programa donde se maqueteaba la edición del día y era tanto el trabajo que dejó a un lado cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con Malfoy.

------- o -------- o ----------

Como siempre Draco Malfoy llegó a las 9:00 de la mañana y se dirigió directo a su oficina, desde el tiempo que tenía yendo a la redacción Harry nunca se había dejado caer hasta ese jueves en la tarde.

Escuchó un poco alto la voz de la comadreja cosa que no se le hizo raro ya que la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba gritando aunque esta vez se le antojo diferente y alzó la vista de sus papeles el mismísimo Harry Potter estaba parado frente al escritorio de Ron y éste se había puesto de pie. Los dos amigos charlaban animadamente cuando la mirada de Harry se cruzó con la intensa mirada color plata de. Por varios segundos el moreno dejó de escuchar lo que decía Ron.

- ¿Lo tienes? ¿Lo tienes?- preguntó algo irritado el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó el moreno saliendo de su trance.

- Los datos para el trabajo que está realizando Dalton.

- Sí, todo eso está listo, dile que el martes a las 11:00 de la mañana Alexia de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas lo estará esperando y le proporcionará todos los datos que necesite.

Sin más dejó a Ron y se apersonó en la oficina del fondo.

- Hola Malfoy

- Hola Potter – dijo el rubio sin subir la vista de sus papeles.

Harry se quedó parado un momento y miró como estaban dispuestos los muebles, se dio cuenta que en vez de un escritorio en forma normal ahora se encontraba uno en forma de L en el que Malfoy ocupaba la parte que daba a la redacción y quedaba disponible la mesa detrás de él.

- ¿Tienes algún problema lumbar? – preguntó Malfoy estaba vez si apartó la mirada de sus papeles y miró a los ojos de Harry.

- No ¿por qué?

- Llevas más de dos minutos parado enfrente de mí, me preguntaba si no te podías sentar o si existe alguna razón para que se te antoje estar parado viendo como trabajo.

- Ninguna de las dos cosas Malfoy- respondió el moreno secamente – estoy viendo que estas sentado en mi puesto.

- Ah, eso, no es ningún problema- y Harry creyó que se pararía para darle su asiento – ahí detrás está tu nuevo puesto, si tienes algún problema podemos hacer un hechizo agrandador para que el escritorio sea más grande… al igual que la distancia- apuntilló.

- Me parece perfecto- y sin más pronunció un hechizo que hizo que el escritorio se alargara unos centímetros aunque por fuera se seguía viendo igual.

No tenía ni 15 minutos sentado cuando Harry le habló a Malfoy

- ¿Qué tal te ha parecido el periódico?

Malfoy se volteó y miró para adelante para luego volver a voltearse hacia Harry, se cercioró que no le estuviera hablando a nadie más

- Bien

- ¿Nada más que bien?

- No pretendas hacerme creer que te interesa lo que pienso.

- No estoy pensando hacerte creer nada, sólo te pregunto porque quiero saber tu opinión, tan simple como eso.

- ¿y de cuando acá?

- Desde que eres socio de nosotros.

- ¿A que viniste?

- No será a verte a ti.

Draco le hizo una mueca para luego volver a concentrarse en sus papeles. Al cabo de media hora donde lo que había reinado era el silencio Harry se paró de su asiento y se acercó a donde Ron. Draco levantó su mirada y los observó, reían y charlaban animadamente, luego se acercó Luna quien con cariño a Harry. Luego el moreno regresó a su asiento y encendió la radio en busca de la emisora de noticias.

- Potter no puedo trabajar con ese ruido.

- Malfoy lo siento pero tengo que estar pendiente de las noticias, estar al tanto de lo que ocurre.

- Pero así no puedo trabajar.

- Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo.

Draco lo miró por unos segundos

- Bájale un poco entonces

- ¿Dónde queda tu educación Malfoy? No soy un elfo doméstico al que le das órdenes, pídeme el favor y puede que le baje volumen.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees?- le pregunto el rubio subiendo el tono de voz – Estas en mi oficina y hago cosas más importantes como tratar de sacar este periódico a flote que escribir una columna sobre como proteger el hogar.

- Para tu información esta es mi oficina- dijo Harry casi gritando – y si no te gusta cuando yo venga entonces te vas.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Hermione desde la puerta.

Justo en ese momento los dos se dieron cuenta que casi toda la redacción miraba hacia donde ellos estaban.

- No puedo trabajar con el volumen de la radio, si necesita monitorear las noticias que se vaya su oficina en el Ministerio

- Soy también propietario de este periódico Malfoy, no te confundas

- ¡Basta los dos! Por Merlín no tienen 15 años y pensé que ese odio entre ustedes se había acabado hace mucho tiempo y que podíamos trabajar como personas adultas que somos. Malfoy en cuanto pueda te informó cual será tu nueva oficina.

- Esta bien, gracias

Hermione se sorprendió de que le diera las gracias, pero no dijo nada ni tampoco lo dejó notar.

- Harry por favor bájale un poco de volumen al radio y Malfoy por favor acostúmbrate al ruido, esta redacción es muy ruidosa no se porqué te quejas si ya tienes varios días trabajando con el escándalo afuera.

Hermione salió y se quedó hablando con Ron. Harry y Draco se miraban dentro de la oficina.

- Lo siento- dijo Harry quien fue el primero en hablar

- Lo mismo digo

- Quiero que sepas que no te odio Malfoy, realmente me das igual

- ¡Vaya! cuanta delicadeza, pero no te preocupes a mi también me das igual.

- Creo que podemos hacer un esfuerzo para estar los dos juntos aquí los días que yo venga. Pedir las cosas amablemente y no tratarme como a un elfo doméstico creo que estaría bien.

- Creo que podré cumplir eso que pides.

Sorprendido por esa respuesta Harry no lo demostró

- Que bueno- fue lo que dijo finalmente y procedió a sentarse en su escritorio.

Draco Malfoy llegó muy tarde a su apartamento el cual se encontraba en el elegante barrio de Chelsea. Luego de trabajar hasta las siete de la noche y con el incesante murmullo de las noticias de fondo consideró necesario ir a quitarse el estrés a un bar de ambiente. La discusión que había tenido en el día con Potter no dejaba de recordarla por más que tratará de apartarla de su mente. Se maldijo, desde siempre, ahora que recordaba y mucho más cuando cumplió los once años, Potter siempre había interferido en su vida directa o indirectamente y nuevamente hoy había sido la prueba de ello.

Bebió unos cuantos tragos, se besuqueó con un rubio que estaba en bar y el cual se quedó esperando una invitación de Draco para ir a otro lugar y luego sin tan siquiera despedirse se fue a su apartamento, estaba muy cansado.

Mientras se daba un baño consideró la necesidad de tomarse unas vacaciones, realmente las necesitaba, no paraba desde la muerte de Marcus.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió de la cintura para abajo en una felpuda toalla, se paró frente al espejo al que con la mano le quitó el vapor que tenía. Potter, otra vez el condenado Gryffindor lo había sacado de sus casillas. Recordó que desde hace mucho tiempo no había sentido que la sangre le hervía tanto como hoy en la tarde, no sabía porqué motivo, fue sincero en la tarde cuando le dijo que no lo odiaba, realmente no lo hacia. Después que le salvó la vida en Hogwarts el día de la batalla final ese odio y rabia que sentía hacia él se fue suavizando poco a poco hasta que un día dejó de existir, pero como lo irritaba, no podía evitarlo, quizás era algo fisiológico se atrevió a pensar.

Se colocó su pijama y acomodó la colcha y las almohadas de su cama, se sentía muy cansado, sin ni siquiera prender aquel aparato muggle que le gustaba demasiado y se llamaba televisión, apagó la luz, puso su cara en la almohada y cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Para llegar a "El informante" hay que caminar por el "paseo de la reina", un camino que va a lo largo del río Tamesis en el sur de Londres. En esa ruta que sólo es apta para peatones y a la cual visitan muchos turistas se encuentran hoteles, empresas, el City Hall de Londres, tiendas y restaurantes.

En uno de esos elegantes restaurantes era donde Draco Malfoy almorzaba todos los días. El sitio se le hacia horrible una vez que cruzaba las tiendas del muelle y desembocaba a la calle Tooley encontrándose de frente con la atracción "Mazmorras de Londres" (desde que la vio no había vez en que no apareciera en su cara una mueca de escepticismo) y con la estación del metro con su puesto de donas en toda la entrada, lugar en el que por cierto había visto una vez a Ron engullir dos con gran dicha.

Mientras degustaba su filete con champiñones y puré de papas pensaba que la estadía en el periódico de Granger no era tan mala como pensaba. Estaba tranquilo, nadie lo molestaba, podía concentrarse no solamente en su trabajo con el periódico sino también en sus otros negocios, lo único malo había sido ese pequeño encontronazo con Potter hace una semana, pensó que realmente no era gran cosa y sonrió divertido porque se retrocedió a sus años de juventud.

Recordaba que en sus primeros cinco años de colegio había vivido con el único propósito de hacerle la vida lo más infeliz posible a Potter y se sonrió pensando en lo infantil y orgulloso que fue. Hace muchos años había llegado a la conclusión de que de no haber sido por que Harry no le dio la mano el día en que él se le presentó, perfectamente hubieran podido ser amigos o lo hubiera tratado como a un chico más el cual no le resbalara en lo absoluto.

Hacia tres semanas que por primera vez Harry se había aparecido en el periódico y había dejado una semana de por medio en la que no fue. El rubio reconocía que la última vez la conversación había sido decente e informal, nada que diera señal de que alguno de los dos quisiera iniciar una amistad, pero si una conversación educada entre dos personas que comparten una misma área de trabajo. La verdad es que lo podía tolerar.

Terminó de comer y pidió la cuenta, al terminar de pagarla salió al paseo y comenzó a caminar entre las bandadas de turistas para llegar otra vez al edificio donde estaba el periódico, trataba de pasar lo más desapercibido posible desde que un día una pareja de turistas muggles le pidió el favor que le tomara una fotografía con una cámara digital, sí sabía utilizarla pero le molestaba intensamente que desconocidos le pidieran ese favor y una vez tomada la foto volvían a pedir otra y si salía movida le pedían repetir, "ni que fuera su fotógrafo profesional" pensó aquella vez.

Mientras caminaba observó a lo lejos una figura que se le hacia conocida que estaba sentada en uno de los banquitos que estaban a lo largo del paseo.

Harry Potter estaba sentado en uno de los banquitos del paseo, miraba hacia la catedral de San Pablo, al otro lado del río, mientras se comía un emparedado de roast beef junto con una bebida gaseosa. Draco lo miraba, le costaba crear que esa persona de apariencia tan normal, que se comía un emparedado y vestía casuales jeans, zapatos tenis, franela y chaqueta deportiva fuera uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos y el mago más poderoso de su generación.

- ¿Delicioso el almuerzo no? – dijo con sarcasmo y su característica forma de arrastrar las palabras justo cuando llegó a donde estaba Harry.

El moreno levantó la vista y asintió mientras masticaba un pedazo.

- Se come lo que se puede.

- Vamos Potter, ni que no pudieras comprar un almuerzo decente en los locales que hay por aquí o es que a tu tierna esposa se le olvido cómo cocinar.

Harry observó por unos instantes a Malfoy antes de responder.

- No tengo esposa Malfoy, me divorcié hace ya bastante tiempo.

El rubio se lo quedó viendo, desde arriba, no se había sentado y el moreno tampoco lo había invitado.

- No sabía.

- No tenías por qué.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino rumbo a "El Informante", mientras Harry se quedó terminando su sánduche.

El moreno se quedó sentado dándole otro mordisco a su almuerzo mientras veía a la delgada figura alejarse. Pensó que si él algún día se vistiera de esa forma, con camisa manga larga, corbata y pantalón de vestir se sentiría disfrazado, pero reconoció que al rubio le quedaba bien y que para nada lucía como un disfraz.

Cuando Harry entró a la redacción el slytherin observó que éste realizaba la misma rutina de siempre. Mientras caminaba saludaba a quien se le atravesaba, se dirigía directamente a su amigo Ron, intercambiaban unas palabras y luego entraba a la oficina que compartían. El rubio también se había dado cuenta que en realidad el moreno iba a la redacción como una forma de estar más cerca de sus amigos porque la verdad es que trabajo editorial nunca vio que realizaba.

Así fueron transcurriendo dos meses en el que el moreno por lo menos tres veces al mes hacia acto de presencia en el medio de comunicación hasta que un día en plena tarde un inusitado acontecimiento sacó de la rutina a todos los trabajadores de "El Informante".

Draco Malfoy levantó su vista hacia la redacción del periódico, el movimiento de periodistas de un lado a otro no era normal y mucho menos la agitación de Ron Weasley, intuyó que algo no estaba bien cuando la editora en jefa, Hermione Granger entró como una tromba marina en la redacción y se congregó en uno de los tantos televisores que estaban repartidos en cada una de las secciones del periódico.

El impulso del rubio fue restarle importancia al asunto, pero cuando James Albarn, periodista de deportes, pasó como un rayo hacia donde estaba Ron, Luna y Hermione y ésta última se llevaba una mano a la boca mientras con la otra apretaba fuertemente a Ron estaba seguro de que algo grave había pasado.

Salió de su oficina y caminó hasta el grupo de gente, observó la televisión por unos momentos. La BBCM (la BBC mágica) daba el reporte de un enfrentamiento entre un grupo de aurores y una banda de chiflados, que por ser chiflados no significaba que no fueran peligrosos, habían tenido un enfrentamiento al tratar de robar unas reliquias en el castillo de Lord Chamberlain, un viejo y adinerado mago que gustaba de coleccionar antigüedades que valdrían miles de galeones y libras.

Una bruja pelirroja que hacia de reportera narraba lo que había acontecido.

"_El grupo conocido como los "coleccionistas" urdió nuevamente una ataque. Al intentar apropiarse de unas antigüedades valoradas en cinco mil galeones la banda conformada por cinco magos pillos de Whitechapel fueron descubiertos in franganti por una comisión de seis aurores. Hasta los momentos la situación es confusa, pero uno de los aurores resultó muerto al caerse desde el quinto piso del castillo al ser atacado con un hechizo, asimismo tres aurores resultaron gravemente heridos luego de ser alcanzados por el hechizo 'sane humanite'"._

Al voltearse Draco vio como Ron utilizaba lo que el sabía era un celular ya que él tenía uno y soltaba palabrotas cada vez que le salía la contestadora de Harry. Hermione le daba órdenes a Hugh Lewis diciendo que se abocara en levantar esta historia y que averiguara cuanto antes quién era el auror muerto y quienes eran los otros tres heridos. En eso un extra de la BBCM, con la misma periodista daba un pase desde el hospital mágico de San Mungo.

"_Se presume que el auror caído en combate es el coordinador de las fuerzas especiales de los aurores, Harry Potter, el mismo que derrotó hace 12 años al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemor. Sin embargo, hasta los momentos no se ha podido confirmar esta información debido al hermetismo que el Ministerio de Magia y que el departamento de aurores ha establecido tanto aquí en San Mungo como en el castillo de Lord Chamberlain en Devon. Se conoció que los otros tres aurores heridos han sido trasladados a un hospital muggle en Londres. En breve más información"._

- ¡Harry! ¡no puede ser! – gritaba Hermione perdiendo la compostura.

Ron por su lado seguía intentando por todos los medios comunicarse con su amigo y Lewis disparaba orden tras orden a sus reporteros, los cuales desaparecían inmediatamente.

Draco sintió que por unos minutos se quedaba sin aire. Potter muerto, tan sencillo como que no podía ser. No podía ser que no hubiera perdido la vida junto a Voldemort y que ahora por una estupidez como la de esquivar o ser atacado por un hechizo hiciera que hubiera caído de ese castillo y muerto justo como Dumbledore. De repente sintió nauseas y un leve sudor apareció en su frente.

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres agua?- Preguntó una muy solicita katherine en cuanto vio a Draco más pálido de lo habitual.

- No, no quiero nada, gracias- dijo algo turbado e inmediatamente se retiró a la oficina.

Hermione en medio de su desesperación no le pasó desapercibida la reacción del slytherin y lo siguió a su oficina.

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿Sabes algo?

- No, no sé nada

- Entonces ¿por qué reaccionas así?

- ¿Así cómo?

- Estas pálido, sudando, nervioso

- ¡Potter puede estar muerto Granger! Y no es que seamos amigos, pero llevamos una relación decente desde que estoy aquí y sencillamente no lo puedo creer ¿Salva al mundo mágico y no puede salvarse el trasero de unos pillos?

- Discúlpame Malfoy – hubo un silencio entre los dos – Estoy muy alterada no puedo creer que nadie en el Ministerio nos quiera dar alguna información acerca de Harry

- Bueno el hecho de que seas la editora de este periódico me hace creer que colocan eso por encima antes que tu amistad con Potter ¿y tu suegro? ¿Él no trabaja en el ministerio?

- Arthur no aparece por ningún lado y aunque le encantan los aparatos muggles no sabe utilizar un celular y Ron ya no sabe a quien llamar. Estamos llamando a la gente de la BBCM y dicen que todavía no tienen la información.

- Dame un segundo Granger

Dicho esto el rubio agarró su celular y realizó una llamada. Empezó a hablar en un idioma desconocido pero el que inmediatamente Hermione identificó como sueco, después de diez minutos colgó.

- Acabo de hablar con un amigo muy influyente que tengo en el ministerio de Magia de Suecia, dijo que me iba a averiguar lo que ha sucedido y que en cuanto sepa me llama.

- Gracias Malfoy

- ¡Es imposible Hermione! – Entró Ron sobresaltado – la redacción está que estalla, el ministerio no quiere soltar prenda y nadie sabe nada de Harry ni de los aurores que resultaron heridos, lo que si está confirmado es que era el equipo de Harry. Sólo espero que Harry sea uno de los heridos ¿y ustedes dos que hacen aquí?- dijo al momento de percatarse de que su esposa estaba a solas en la oficina de Malfoy.

- Nada que sea sospechoso o inmoral para tus estándares Weasley.

A Ron le molestaban muchas cosas y hoy se había dado cuenta que la forma en que Malfoy arrastraba las palabras cada vez que hablaba era una de ellas.

- Malfoy no te tengo paciencia.

- Ron por favor- suplicó la castaña – Malfoy está tratando de averiguar qué pasó con Harry y los demás aurores. Deja la hostilidad por favor.

- Él no es el muerto Mione, él no lo es – decía el pelirrojo más para sí mismo que para su esposa.

- Sí puede que no lo sea Ron, pero igual los otros aurores fueron alcanzados por un "_sane humanite_"

El pelirrojo tenía una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

- _Sane humanite_ es, tal vez sin quererlo, uno de los hechizos más peligrosos que existen- comenzó el rubio a explicar- es ni más ni menos el hechizo que impide que un mago pueda ser curado con magia. Cualquiera que llegue a ser alcanzado por ese hechizo pase lo que le pase se tiene que curar de forma muggle, si es que se cura, por lo tanto cualquier herida que tengan esos tres aurores y depende de la gravedad pueden haber quedado paralíticos, ciegos, con una pierna menos y sólo el efecto del hechizo pasa una vez que estén curados o definitivamente jodidos.

- ¿y eso no es una maldición prohibida? – preguntó el pelirrojo luego de que Draco terminara con la explicación

- No – esta vez fue Hermione quien contestó – es un hechizo tan inservible, que nadie lo utiliza, todos los magos quieren ser curados con magia. El o los que hicieron esto querían dejar fuera de acción a los aurores.

En ese instante el celular le sonó a Draco.

Ron miraba a Hermione ya que le resultaba incomprensible el idioma hablado con perfecta fluidez por el slytherin. Al cabo de cinco minutos colgó y un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó Malfoy?

- Pueden estar tranquilos. Magnus Bjorn trabaja en el departamento de Economía y Finanzas del ministerio de Magia sueco, llamando aquí y allá obtuvo la información de que Harry no es el auror muerto, pero sí uno de los que resultó gravemente herido, los aurores están siendo atendidos en el hospital de San Bartolomeo, al parecer la situación es crítica.

- ¡Gracias!- dijo una muy visible alegre Hermione abrazando al rubio para soltarse inmediatamente – voy para el hospital.

- Mione yo dejo encargado a Lewis y salgo para allá, tengo que avisar a mamá de que Harry está bien y ella a su vez que avise a Ginny quien ha estado pendiente de la situación.

- Por favor no citen a Magnus en la nota, se sabría de donde vino la información.

- No te preocupes Malfoy – dijo Ron – gracias

El rubio sólo asintió, ante esto el pelirrojo salió de su oficina.

El cuerpo le dolía horrores, abrió los ojos y sintió que tenía algo atascado en la garganta, cosa que era cierta. Un tubo ayudaba a que Harry Potter respirara mejor. Al abrir los ojos todo se le hizo borroso. Le resultaba imposible mover una de las dos piernas, así como el cuello y el pecho le dolía.

El diagnostico del médico había sido politraumatismos generalizados debido a una caída por una escalera. Lo habían empujado. Fractura de clavícula, perforación de un pulmón debido a la fractura de una costilla y un esguince en un pie habían mandado a Harry derecho a la sala de emergencias. Había permanecido en coma por una semana.

-¡Harry!

- Amigo hasta que por fin.

- ¡Oh Harry que susto! Bendito sea Merlín que hizo que despertaras.

Hermione, Ron y la señora Weasley habían hablando en ese orden y el moreno los distinguió a pesar de que veía borroso. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y no era capaz de hablar por más que quisiera.

- Cálmate Harry ya llamamos a la enfermera- dijo Hermione al ver que su amigo se desesperaba cada vez más con el tubo en la garganta.

- Buenas tardes señor Potter es un muy buen indicio el que haya despertado- dijo la enfermera al entrar, se acercó a Harry y comenzó a retirarle el tubo y a acomodarle las almohadas y las soluciones que constantemente le entraban en el organismo vía intravenosa – En unos momentos vendrá el doctor Anderson para su revisión.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

- Qué ¿Qué me ha pasado? – preguntó sintiendo la boca seca

- ¿No recuerdas nada?- preguntó la castaña

El moreno movió su cabeza de un lado a otro ante lo cual la castaña comenzó a narrarle todo lo que había pasado. Estaba abrumado nunca en sus años de entrenamiento había creído que ese hechizo se usara en estos días. Era uno muy antiguo y no sabía cómo alguien hubiera sido capaz de utilizarlo.

- ¿Le avisaron a Albus y James que estoy bien?- fue lo primero que preguntó luego de la explicación.

- Sí, Ron salió a llamar a Ginny, ella le avisará a los niños, ¡Oh Harry! Después de todo lo que has pasado me negaba a creer que te íbamos a perder por esto.

Después de unos minutos el doctor hizo acto de presencia y les comunicó que Harry iba avanzando de manera favorable, igualmente los conminó a dejar descansar al paciente al que le esperaba una larga recuperación.

Draco Malfoy se apareció en las escaleras de emergencia del hospital San Bartolomeo de Londres. Desde hace una semana se presentaba todos los días alrededor de las 11:00 de la noche y entraba sigilosamente a la habitación 408. El primer día fue para informarse de cómo seguía el moreno, primero muerto que preguntarle al matrimonio feliz de Weasley y Granger sobre cómo estaba Potter.

Esa noche se enteró que estaba en coma pero que viviría y sintió un gran alivio. No se lo podía explicar pero había comenzado a sentir cierta empatía por el moreno el día que se lo encontró comiendo frente al Tamesis. Al día siguiente volvió a aparecerse en el hospital y empezó a hablarle, sabía que no lo podía escuchar pero quizás por eso fue que habló y habló por horas.

Así había sido durante toda la semana, la tercera noche que llegó a su casa luego de haber "hablado" con Harry pensó que quizás se estaba volviendo loco, pero a la vez admitió que desahogarse y soltar todo lo que llevaba en el corazón, así sea con alguien que no podía responderle, ni oírle y mucho menos juzgarle le daba cierta paz. Para él era liberador y extrañamente se sentía mucho mejor, por eso siguió yendo. Pensó que el día que se despertara por lo menos se habría desahogado bastante.

Entró a la habitación sigilosamente como siempre lo hacia. Estaba vestido de manera informal con jeans, tenis y chaqueta azul marina deportiva. Observó que ya no estaba entubado, pero que el yeso, el collarín y la pierna levantada permanecían en su lugar.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

El rubio se sobresaltó no sabía que Harry había salido del coma, vio como el moreno tanteaba la mesa de noche y buscaba sus lentes.

- Yo Potter – respondió sin más remedio el slitheryn

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- preguntó extrañado el moreno - ¿A estas horas?

- Bueno ya ves, soy una persona de hábitos nocturnos.

- Sí como los vampiros.

- Tu chispa humorística me mata.

Harry intentó encogerse de hombros pero no pudo.

- Me alegro que ya estés mejor, te ves bien.

- Gracias, dudo que me vea bien, pero te agradezco el cumplido- hizo una pausa – No quiero ser descortés pero ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- A ver como seguías.

- ¿A esta hora de la noche?

- Potter aunque no lo creas, y ni yo mismo me lo creo, he estado pendiente de tu estado luego del accidente, sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

- Esta bien, te creo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- Malfoy miró de una manera suspicaz a Harry – no digo que hubiera venido en la noche, pero si me hubiera interesado por tu estado de salud.

- Te creo.

- Te ves bien con ropa sport.

- Gracias- el rubio se quedó mirando por un momento al ojiverde y tratando de ignorar el repentino aceleramiento de su corazón - ya me voy.

- Quédate por favor - y Harry se sorprendió al escuchar salir de su boca esas palabras – no logró conciliar el sueño y me duele horrores el cuerpo, tampoco quiero que me seden.

El rubio se sentó en el sofá disponible en la habitación.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – al terminar de preguntar ya sabía que la respuesta era "horrores" sólo que no sabía que decir.

- Me duele todo, hasta ahora en la noche he logrado recordar un poco lo que pasó ¿no sabes quien tiene mi varita?

- Cuando el ministerio se digno a informar a los Weasley de donde estabas y qué era lo que te había pasado fue cuando le entregó tus pertenencias a la mamá de Ron, creo que ella es quien tiene tu varita.

El moreno asintió.

- Nunca pensé que algo así me fuera a pasar. Digo que fuera a salir herido de una manera muggle y que no me pudieran sanar con hechizos o pociones.

- Potter en realidad eres sólo un ser humano, así que estas expuesto al igual que todos o ¿te creías invencible?

- No, no es eso, es sólo que pensé que si moría sería por una maldición imperdonable o de viejo.

- Eso es lo malo de los aurores creen que se las saben todas.

- Sí, supongo que sí. Me podrías por favor dar agua.

Draco vio que en una mesita al lado de Harry había una jarra con agua. Se paró sirvió en un vaso, vio una pajilla y se la dio a beber, le sostenía el vaso mientras Harry con una de sus manos libres sostenía la pajilla. En ese proceso Draco no dejaba de ver los ojos esmeraldas del moreno.

- Gracias.

- No hay de que.

El rubio volvió al sofá.

- Malfoy es demasiado tarde, tu esposa no se preguntará por donde andas.

- Soy divorciador, igual que tú.

- Tengo entendido que tienes un hijo

- Sí, se llama Scorpius vive en Suecia, tiene cinco años.

"Vaya nombrecito" pensó Harry antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Lo ves?

- No tanto como quisiera, pero mi madre siempre se las ingenia para que lo vea más tiempo de lo que mi ex mujer quisiera y tú ¿ves a los tuyos?

- También no tanto como quisiera, pero no porque Ginny no quiera, sino que viven en Estados Unidos.

- ¿Vive allá la menor de los Weasley?

- Sí, se fue a los pocos meses de divorciarnos.

- ¡Vaya Potter! quien lo diría a la final no somos tan diferentes- dijo con cierto tono lúgubre el rubio.

- No en lo que respecta al matrimonio, supongo. Háblame de Suecia- le dijo el moreno cambiando abruptamente la conversación.

- El país es bello. En los veranos el sol se oculta alrededor de las 10:00 de la noche y hay un día en que no hay noche, es el llamado sol de medianoche. Estocolmo, la capital, está compuesta por doce islas todas entrelazadas entre si, hay calles muy antiguas así como muy modernas, una buena mezcla, no se parece mucho a Londres. La mayoría de la gente es rubia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allá?

- Casi cuatro años

-¿Qué hiciste allá?

- Vivir- el rubio vio que Harry seguía esperando una respuesta más amplia- me casé, tuve un hijo, me divorcié, trataba de estar lo menos posible en casa para no soportar los lamentos de mi padre y de todo lo que había dejado aquí.

Al terminar de decir esto Draco vio como Harry ya mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se paró y se acercó hasta la cabecera de la cama.

- Potter, Potter ¿estas dormido?

- mmm sí, casi- dijo medio dormido el moreno.

-Nos vemos Potter- dijo rubio avanzando hacia la puerta para desaparecer en las escaleras de emergencia del hospital.

- Malfoy

- ¿sí?

- ¿Vienes mañana?

- Quizás

- Ven

Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba a Harry para inmediatamente salir por la puerta al tiempo que el moreno caía rendido por los fármacos y el cansancio.

* * *

A todos muchas gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la demora de este capítulo. Abrazos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Poco a poco Harry Potter se recuperaba del aparatoso accidente que había sufrido estando con su comisión en una misión.

Una semana había pasado desde aquel hecho y a pesar de que seguía enyesado e inmovilizado cada día que pasaba se sentía más reanimado. Ron lo visitaba cada mediodía y cuando podía Hermione también se escapaba del trabajo y se presentaba en la habitación de su amigo. Su jefe en el Departamento de Aurores también lo había visitado así como todos sus compañeros del departamento, Luna, Katherine y varios compañeros del periódico también habían hecho acto de presencia así como Neville que desde Hogwarts había acudido a Londres para ver a Harry.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todas esas visitas, las cuales agradecía y emocionaba, ninguna era tan esperada como la de cierto rubio que cada noche a partir de las 11:00 pm hacia acto de presencia en la habitación 408 del piso 4 del hospital San Bartolomeo.

Ese viernes y luego de haberse ido Hermione y Ron, quienes llevaron a Hugo y Rose a visitar a su tío Harry, el moreno empezó a inquietarse con ciertos pensamientos que le asaltaron la cabeza. Pensó que una de las peores cosas de estar hospitalizado e inmovilizado era que dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar.

Era un hecho, disfrutaba la compañía del rubio, su sarcasmo, sus ironías, su forma de decir las verdades, su sinceridad, su control. Draco Malfoy se le hacia ahora a los 31 años una persona interesante, alejada de aquel insufrible niño de once años, del adolescente irritante y provocador que era a los catorce y del violento y asustado joven de dieciséis y diecisiete. Encontraba curioso y hasta cierto punto fascinante cómo Draco había cambiado luego de terminada la guerra, quizás pensó Harry, ahora era la persona que siempre ocultó debajo de todas esa mascaras que utilizó a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts y que en parte eran utilizadas por el nefasto compromiso que su padre profesaba con Lord Voldemort.

Pensó que tal vez de no haberse dado todas esas circunstancias hubieran podido ser amigos en Hogwarts, pero al mismo tiempo desechó esos pensamientos ya que una de las cosas que más lo distrajo en sus días de colegio fue precisamente ese rubio ricachón al que gustaba fastidiar, retar y vencer.

Pasadas las 11:00 de la noche el moreno miraba con desinterés un programa acerca de un concurso de talentos en televisión, miraba su reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y volvía afijar sus ojos en la televisión. El programa se acabó y Harry asumió que el rubio no iría esa noche, eran pasadas las 12:00 de la noche.

Ron Weasley llegó más temprano de lo habitual a su respectiva visita. Cargaba una pequeña cesta en donde dentro había un pedazo de pastel de carne, pan, queso, y pudín de Chocolate que su madre expresamente le había dado la orden de dárselo Harry.

- Hola Harry, mi madre creyó que venía a un picnic en vez de venir a visitarte, te mandó esto- dijo el pelirrojo alzando con una mano la cesta.

Harry sonrió, podría dejar de comer, aunque sea a escondidas, las insípidas comidas del hospital.

- Aquí te mandó pastel de carne, pan, queso, pudín de chocolate, jugo de calabaza. Creo que podemos hacer un hechizo desvanecedor para que los médicos y enfermeras muggles no se den cuenta.

Harry sonrió infantilmente.

Comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que había pasado desde que había resultado herido. Harry lamentó su situación ya que al parecer su mejoría y posterior recuperación le tomaría un año entero entre dos o tres operaciones que necesitaba y la rehabilitación necesaria.

- Velo del lado positivo digamos que no trabajarás por un año y que podrás disfrutar ese tiempo luego de que te hayan operado, hasta podrías ir a Estados Unidos y ver a James y Albus- sugirió Ron.

- Sí, quizás, pero eso sería ya el año que viene y veremos Ron ya que por lo que me han dicho las terapias tomaran su tiempo.

- Bueno la verdad es que el Ministerio no ha puesto problema, tu eres su auror estrella, así como Smith, Adlers y Morgan, dijeron que darían todo el tiempo y los recursos necesarios para su recuperación.

- ¿Cómo siguen ellos?

- Adlers es el único que lo tiene un poco más difícil, al parecer necesita unos clavos debido a la fractura del brazo y está todo asustado, al parecer eso duele mucho. Smith y Morgan ya están en su casa, prevén que en un mes estén ya en el Departamento.

- En realidad fui yo quien la tuvo más difícil.

- Sí, todo a punta que querían sacarte de acción por un tiempo y lo lograron.

- ¿No los han atrapado?

- Sólo a uno y no ha dicho mayor cosa, es una banda bien articulada.

Ron trató cambiar el tema apresuradamente sabía que estar inhabilitado y fuera de acción era algo que deprimía a Harry.

- Tal vez ahora que estés libre podrías empezar a escribir el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que siempre has querido hacer ¡sería tremendo best seller!

El moreno sonrió, sí la verdad podría pasar el tiempo escribiendo ese libro, una idea que le había nacido hace algún tiempo desde su divorcio, pero que todavía no había llegado a cabo, quizás este era el momento.

-¿Cómo va todo en el periódico?

- Ah lo mismo de siempre. Aunque te diré que lo que anda en boca de todo el mundo es Malfoy

-¿Malfoy?

- No te había dicho. Entre tanta cosa, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte. El hurón tiene a media redacción detrás de sus huesos, tanto hombres como mujeres.

- ¿Sí? Los hombres creo que no tienen tanta oportunidad como las…

- Ah- interrumpió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona – ahí es donde te equivocas resulta que el hurón es bisexual o por lo menos eso es lo que creemos Hermione, Luna y yo, aunque a Hermione y Luna no les haga tanta gracia como a mí.

Ron comenzó a reírse pensando que Harry se le uniría en el asunto. La verdad es que al moreno más que causarle gracia le causaba intriga y para nada risa. En cuanto el pelirrojo vio al moreno dejó de reírse.

- ¿Cómo llegaron ustedes a esa conclusión?

- Primero porque no sé cómo los muchachos encontraron una revista sueca en donde sale Malfoy con un tipo en posiciones comprometedoras y segundo Malfoy pasaba demasiado tiempo en el baño de los prefectos, ahora entiendo por qué

Harry miraba entre escéptico y sorprendido a Ron

- Puede que te estés apresurando quizás en esa revista sale con un amigo.

- Harry tu eres mi amigo y nunca, nunca nos hemos abrazado ni puesto de la manera en que ellos estaban esas fotos.

- No lo sé Ron- dijo el moreno por decir algo.

Al cabo de unos instantes en que el pelirrojo se había ido, Harry se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho y llegó a la conclusión de que le traía sin cuidado si Malfoy era o no era.

Una puerta entreabriéndose sacó de su somnolencia a Harry quien yacía tendido en la cama tratando de agarrar sueño. Supuso que una enfermera había venido a monitorearlo.

- ¿Estas dormido Potter?

Harry escuchó sólo un susurro pero fue lo suficientemente bien entonado y firme como para saber quien acababa de entrar. Se volteó y sus ojos se posaron en los fríos del rubio.

- ¿No es mejor si te apareces de una vez en la habitación? – fue el saludo del moreno ante todo.

- No puedo. El día que te trajeron para acá los aurores colocaron protecciones en la habitación para evitar precisamente que se aparezcan y desaparezcan magos o brujas, así pues que hay que hacerlo todo a lo muggle.

- ¿Por qué no viniste anoche?

- ¿Acostumbrándote a mi presencia? ¡Vaya quien lo diría!

- Vamos Malfoy

Una suave risa se escuchó en la habitación y a Harry se le hizo uno de los sonidos más bellos que haya escuchado. Era sincera, pura, serena, elegante y venía de adentro. Era la primera vez que veía y escuchaba la risa de Malfoy y su risa era como él.

- La época en la que no nos soportábamos ya pasó. Ser odioso es parte de mí aunque no lo haga a propósito- en ese instante le guiñó un ojo al moreno – No vine porque salí, no es que tenga que venir todas las noches a verte Potter, ni que estuviera haciendo labor social.

- Lo siento, no lo quise decir de esa manera.

- No te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Un poco mejor, cada día un poco mejor. Aunque todavía no me puedo mover bien.

El rubio se sentó en el sofá que había en la habitación y se quedaron charlando hasta alrededor de la 1:00 de la madrugada cuando Harry muerto del cansancio cerró los ojos.

La navidad se acercaba cada vez más. El invierno londinense había llegado y el gris de la ciudad de acentuaba cada día más. Harry había sido sometido a una operación y el yeso que había envuelto su torso por casi tres meses desapareció dando en su lugar paso a una especie de faja que tendría que llevar por un mes más. La pierna había sufrido lo peor, resultó que en vez de un esguince se había fracturado de la peor manera el tobillo por lo que recuperar la movilidad del pie tomaría sus meses ya que al principio tuvieron que insertar unos clavos para fijar todo en su sitio. Por lo menos, pensaba, Harry, ahora tenía el beneficio de salir de la habitación aunque fuera en silla de ruedas y respirar aire fresco y puro.

La semana antes de navidad Ginny arribó a Londres junto con sus hijos. Luego de llegar a "La Madriguera" su primera parada fue al Hospital San Bartolomeo. A Harry se le aguaron los ojos cuando sus dos niños atravesaron la puerta de la habitación. James había crecido en este último año, faltaba poco para que alcanzara los 13 años y faltaba poco, se percató Harry para que alcanzara a Ginny en estatura. Su cabello marrón contrastaban con sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su padre, y sus pecas alegraban su cara. Asimismo Albus, quien era el retrato de su padre pero con el color de ojos de la madre había crecido en este último año. Harry encontró algo triste que hubieran perdido casi con totalidad su acento británico, pero le alegraba en demasía que sus hijos estuvieran con él para pasar la navidad. Los dos les llevaron diversos regalos, desde una de las chaquetas deportivas que tanto le gustaban a su papá, ratones de chocolates que se encontraban en Estados Unidos, revistas de quidditch norteamericanas, hasta artículos de aseo personal y unos sabanas de colores para alegrarle la habitación. Ginny por su parte no había cambiado nada en absoluto observó Harry. Seguía siendo aquella chica delgada y pecosa con los ojos vivaces pero ahora con toda la madurez que dos hijos y un divorcio podían dar. Hablaron de sus hijos, la pelirroja le contó lo bien que le iba a los chicos en el Colegio de magia estadounidense, donde eran otros chicos más no los "hijos de". Igualmente le habló acerca de su vida en esos momentos, le contó de Peter, su pareja, y de cómo le iba en la escuela de aurores, le faltaba poco para graduarse y quizás con suerte podría trabajar en un buen puesto en el ministerio Mágico americano.

Esa noche luego de la visita de Ginny y los niños, Draco se presentó en su ya acostumbrada visita, últimamente venía tres días a la semana, cosa a la que el moreno ya se había acostumbrado.

Draco comenzó disminuir sus visitas luego de que se encontrara copado de trabajo. Un día luego de llegar a su casa después de visitar a Harry se dio cuenta de que él no seguía visitando al moreno para desahogarse, conclusión a la que había llegado luego de la primera semana de ir a visitarlo. Ahora hacia tres meses que el moreno se encontraba recluido en el hospital y una noche se percató de que esa excusa ya era barata o por lo menos ya no era ese el pretexto. En una de sus habituales charlas Draco sintió una extraña sensación ante la mirada del moreno, lo que hizo que se estremeciera, esa noche, la mirada esmeralda no la apartaba de su cabeza y sólo por eso disminuyó las visitas a su antiguo nemesis. Era demasiado agradable estar al lado de Harry, conversar con él, reírse con él, estar con él y eso no lo había sentido sino con Marcus, sus emociones y sentimientos se estaban pareciendo mucho a lo que alguna vez sintió por aquel joven sueco.

Esa noche el rubio preguntó por la nueva decoración de la habitación, dibujos y fotos de sus hijos. Draco agarró la imagen que estaba en la mesita de noche y se quedó viendo a los dos niños.

- El del cabello marrón es el mayor, James; y el otro es Albus.

- Se parecen a ti, de Weasley sólo las pecas y el color de los ojos del menor.

- Es lo mejor que me han pasado en la vida- Draco observó a Harry y percibió que esto lo decía con tristeza, imaginaba que el hecho de que sus hijos estuvieran en otro país no era lo que había soñado - ¿Tienes contigo alguna foto de tu hijo?

- No, aquí no, pero un día te mostrare una.

Harry sonrió.

Fue una tarde de mediados de enero cuando Harry Potter obtuvo el alta del hospital San Bartolomeo. Como siempre Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado, ahora un bastón acompañaba al salvador del mundo mágico, lo mantendría hasta tanto su pierna no se recuperara del todo.

Le costaba acostumbrarse al nuevo implemento que a partir de ahora sería su acompañante y le molestaba un poco tener que depender de aquel palo cuando en otra situación un simple hechizo hubiera bastado para acomodar el hueso. Satisfactoriamente ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado de su fractura de clavícula, aunque no podía realizar movimientos bruscos.

Su casa estaba radiante Luna, Neville y George esperaban a Ron y Hermione, quienes traerían a Harry desde el hospital. Pasaron la tarde muy animada entre charlas y comida celebrando que por fin el moreno había salido del hospital.

Draco estaba sentado en su oficina, de pronto sintió un pequeño escándalo en la redacción, levantó la vista y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que de costumbre. Harry Potter acaba de entrar a la redacción de "El Informante", llevaba unos pantalones jeans, un polo vinotinto y una chaqueta encima y cada paso que daba se apoyaba en su bastón, el rubio no tenía la menor idea de que su antiguo enemigo volvería al periódico, es más ni siquiera sabía que pronto saldría del hospital llevaba dos semanas sin visitarlo.

Redactores, fotógrafos y hasta las dos secretarias se habían parado para recibir al auror, abrazos y palmaditas por la espalda recibía a cada segundo. Ron se había parado como un rayo a ayudar a su amigo quien le insistió que no necesitaba ayuda y que perfectamente podía desplazarse hasta donde quiera que quisiera ir. Entre la multitud Harry posó sus ojos sobre una fría mirada color plata que por alguna extraña razón se le hizo calida. Draco también posó su mirada sobre la esmeralda y un asomo de sonrisa curvó su rostro al igual que en el rostro del moreno para inmediatamente perder el momento porque Ron agarró por los hombros a Harry y se lo llevó a la cocina.

Para Draco últimamente esas sensaciones recién descubiertas hacia Harry no hacían nada más que asustarlo. Desde Marcus no había sentido nada por nadie y ahora comenzaba a aflorar en él ciertas sensaciones que no le gustaban para nada, con Marcus no se asustó, con Harry sentía pavor.

Al cabo de un rato el rubio sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta y volteó su mirada al origen de aquel ruido. Harry Potter estaba parado en el umbral de la oficina.

- Muy al estilo de "Dr. House".

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que te gustara ese programa muggle- le contestó Harry.

- Bueno Potter uno va acorde a los tiempos, además encuentro bastante entretenido e informativo ese aparato llamado televisor- terminó de decir señalando uno de los televisores de la redacción- No sabía que te habían dado de alta.

- Cómo saberlo cuando dejaste de ir.

- ¿Es eso un reclamo?

- No para nada- dijo sonriendo el moreno – es una afirmación.

Harry se acomodó en su silla y el rubio volteó la suya para quedar frente a éste.

- Y cuéntame ¿Cuándo te dieron de alta?

- Hace dos días.

- Por lo que veo no estas apto para trabajar ¿Cuándo te reincorporas al Departamento de aurores?

- Eso todavía está por verse Malfoy. La rehabilitación es larga y tediosa, estiman que me tomará tres meses.

- Buscaban joderte y mantenerte fuera de acción esos ladronzuelos Potter.

- Sí eso es lo que he pensado, por cierto Malfoy mientras no regrese a mi trabajo estaré trabajando acá en un proyecto personal que siempre estuve interesado en hacer sólo que no había tenido el tiempo y bueno dada las circunstancias creo que es idóneo comenzarlo.

Draco tragó grueso. Tres meses (si acaso) viendo Potter todos los días, en la misma oficina y separados por escasos cincuenta centímetros no era para él nada bueno. Se maldijo asimismo por el día en que se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de ir al hospital a ver cómo estaba el moreno luego de su aparatoso accidente.

- No tengo ninguna objeción- dijo el rubio secamente y se volteó hacia el lado de su escritorio y sucumbió ante sus papeles.

Harry se quedó observando a la figura delante de él, no le dio buena espina tan drástico cambio de actitud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Decir que se sentía asfixiado era decir poco. Últimamente la impecable pinta de Draco Malfoy hacia mella, aunque llegara impoluto a la redacción con su traje sastre y su perfecta corbata era preciso que a media tarde la corbata estuviera floja y el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado. No había pasado ni dos semanas desde que Harry comenzara a presentarse a la oficina cuando el tan celebrado autocontrol de Draco hacia cada día mella. Sin embargo, los Malfoy sabían actuar y aparentar lo que no sentían, y aunque cada día que pasara le costara más y más aparentar lo que no era, todavía quedaba rastro de esa característica Malfoy.

Una tarde en la que Harry encontrara al rubio particularmente callado lo confrontó sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos es lo que te pasa conmigo?

El rubio se volteó con toda la calma del mundo y posó su mirada en la penetrante mirada esmeralda.

- Nada Potter ¿por?

- Malfoy sé que no somos los mejores amigos del mundo y tampoco pretendo que lo seamos, pero no creo estar loco cuando pensé que algún lazo de amistad o por lo menos simpatía había nacido entre nosotros debido a las visitas en el hospital.

- Potter por más que me guste hablar contigo no puedo cacarear todo el tiempo que estás aquí, tengo trabajo, al parecer tú también estas haciendo lo que sea que hagas y no puedo estar perennemente chachareando.

Harry torció los ojos en un claro gesto de fastidio.

- No digo que "chacharees" todo el tiempo, no te lo estoy pidiendo, pero es que de casualidad hablas, quisiera saber si dije algo que te ofendió o te molestó, la verdad ya yo doy por superado nuestros días de rivalidad.

-No, para nada- dijo el rubio con algo parecido a la culpa- no has hecho nada que me ofenda y moleste, sencillamente tengo mucho trabajo y tengo que concentrarme.

Harry lo observó por un momento, no es que la respuesta fuera del todo convincente, sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que parecía un chico de 12 años preguntándole al amiguito que por qué había cambiando su actitud, pensó que ya estaba grande para esas gracias. Si le quería hablar bien y sino también, había vivido 32 años sin la amistad del rubio y sólo porque en cuatro meses se la habían llevado bien no significaba que ahora no pudiera vivir sin la habitual "cháchara" como Draco se había encargado de etiquetarla.

Antes de que el moreno tuviera oportunidad de replicarle el rubio tomó la palabra.

-¿Por cierto, en qué estas trabajando?

- No pretendas que estás interesado en lo que hago – dijo Harry con cierto tono herido en la voz, a Draco le entró una punzada de culpabilidad.

- No pretendo nada, en realidad me gustaría saber en qué estas trabajando- dijo el rubio suavizando el tono.

Harry se sintió estúpido ¡Por Merlín! Parecía una novia dolida se dijo mentalmente.

- En un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo con orgullo

El rubio asintió complacido.

- Muy bien Potter no esperaba menos de ti, puedes confiar en que me haré de un ejemplar, seguro será un libro muy interesante de leer.

El moreno sonrió, se sintió halagado por esa declaración.

- Todavía no cantó victoria, necesito una editorial que quiera publicarlo, habría que ver quien estaría interesado.

- Seguro muchas, un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras escrito por Harry Potter, se vendería como pan caliente- sentenció el rubio sin ningún atisbo de malicia.

- Gracias, Ron y Hermione también dijeron lo mismo, aunque no lo escribo por el dinero que pueda percibir sino por lo que pueda enseñar.

Tan loable, pensó Draco, tan jodidamente Potter.

- Te creo, no esperaría menos de ti.

Antes de que Harry le preguntara que había querido decir con eso un hombre rubio, alto, con facciones bien definidas, cuerpo atlético y con unos impresionantes e intensos ojos azules se había parado en la oficina llamando la atención de Draco.

- Hey Draco.

El slytherin sintió como si un martillo le acabara de dar en el estómago y volteó hacia la puerta.

- Alexander ¿Cómo estas?

Harry observaba al hombre. Alto, guapo, con una incipiente barba asomándose, nariz perfecta, ojos azules del color del cielo, el cabello rubio cenizo con unas partes más claras que otras. Vestía unos jeanes grises y un sweater azul marino junto con unos zapatos deportivos.

- Bien Draco y ¿tu?

- Bien también.

Por alguna extraña razón que el rubio no había podido dilucidar se sentía culpable, como si estuviera engañando al gryffindor con Alexander y hubiera sido agarrado con las manos en la masa, mentalmente le pedía a Alexander (como si éste lo pudiera escuchar) que se marchara por donde había venido.

- ¡Harry Potter! – Dijo Alexander antes que Draco pudiera decir cualquier cosa - Mucho gusto, Alexander Hault – dijo extendiendo su mano a Harry con una sonrisa.

El moreno interrogó a Alexander con la mirada.

- Soy el nuevo redactor de asuntos ministeriales, empecé cuando estabas todavía en el hospital, es un placer conocerte.

- Igualmente Alexander, bienvenido.

Draco miraba con el corazón medianamente oprimido la conversación entre los dos.

Luego de darle la bienvenida e intercambiar unas palabras el gryffindor se volteó y comenzó escribir en la computadora, mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre Draco y Alexander.

Harry no era chismoso, pero en estos momentos agradecía que la comunidad mágica aceptara cada vez más y más "la magia de los muggles" y que facilitaran la vida de los magos. "El Informante" a pesar de que era un periódico mágico y hecho para la comunidad mágica contaba con tecnología muggle y el Messenger era una de esas herramientas. Al instante en que fijó su vista en la pantalla buscó su Messenger y llamó a Ron.

_Harry: ¿Este tipo lo conozco de algún lado? Se me hace conocido_

_Ron: ¿qué tipo?_

_Harry: el hippie melenudo que está aquí_

El pelirrojo volteó su cabeza y vio a Alexander hablando con Malfoy. Sonrió.

_Ron: Claro, él estudio en Hogwarts, entró cuando estábamos en sexto. Alexander Hault, Ravenclaw. Quizás no te acuerdes por todas las cosas que pasaron en ese entonces. Ese es otro que desde que llegó intenta algo con el hurón y al parecer ha tenido algo de suerte._

_Harry: ya, se me hacia que lo conocía de algún lugar. Gracias voy a volver a trabajar._

_Ron: Hablamos._

Harry de reojo veía la "cháchara" tan animada que los dos rubios tenían. Con el modelo de revista sí quería hablar, pero con el aburrido y cojo Potter no, pensó con cierta amargura.

- ¿Te gustaría venir Harry?- preguntó Alexander

- Disculpa, ir para donde

- Esta tarde vamos a un pub, luego del cierre, unos cuantos de aquí a despejar la mente y distraernos un poco ¿te gustaría venir?- reiteró.

-Yo creo que a Potter no le interesaría mucho, sabes no puede tomar, los medicamentos, la pierna- interrumpió el rubio mientras Harry sentía el impulsó de lanzarle cuanto antes algún hechizo que le hiciera daño.

-Creo que la decisión la puedo tomar por mí mismo Malfoy, muchas gracias por tu preocupación- dijo matando con la mirada a Draco – y sí Alexander me encantaría ir.

- ¡Excelente! A la salida nos vemos- dijo éste y salió caminando hacia su puesto.

El moreno no era ciego, por las miradas que Alexander le echaba a Draco era claro que éste sentía algún interés por Malfoy. Ahora le daba vueltas la cabeza las palabras que Ron le había escrito momentos atrás y que había dejado de comentar con toda la intención del mundo. Se desconoció a sí mismo y no porque hubiera aceptado la invitación ya que antes había salido con gente del periódico a divertirse, bueno Ron, Hermione y Luna eran gente del periódico, reafirmó para sí, pero sabía que detrás de su decisión estaba el hecho de que el rubio iba ir al pub.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde y cuando la redacción estaba a la mitad Ron se paró de su puesto y caminó hasta la oficina de Harry y Draco, los dos se encontraban cada uno enfrascados en sus computadoras.

-Harry ya Hermione y yo nos vamos ¿quieres que te llevemos hasta la casa?

- Gracias Ron, pero esta tarde voy a salir con los chicos.

- Sí- dijo Ron con pesadumbre, lamentándose de que no podía ir – van a un pub en Chelsea que al parecer es muy bueno, que lo disfrutes.

- Ron, por favor que Hermione no se enteré, luego me comienza a sermonear.

El pelirrojo sonrió él conocía demasiado bien a su mujer y Harry al parecer también.

- Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza- dijo sonriendo y marchándose.

- Vaya Potter no sabía que Hermione aparte de todo era tu nana.

- No es nana, nada, sólo se preocupa.

- Es broma Potter, me parece un muy buen gesto de su parte que se preocupe por ti y que la comadreja sea tu tapadera.

Harry estaba arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado salir.

* * *

The Worlds End Destillery era uno de los pubs más amigables de Chelsea, había sido recientemente renovado y tanto los muebles como el televisor y el sistema de sonido eran óptimos. Era el típico pub londinense, con enchapados de madera en las paredes, fotos de equipos de fútbol y de grupos de rock. La música era el típico rock británico de los que sus nacionales estaban muy orgullosos y la cerveza descrita como una de las mejores de todo Londres.

Alexander, Draco, Harry, Dalton, Katherine (quien no perdía ocasión de estar con el rubio), Anne y Sophie, del equipo de Espectáculos, junto con el novio de Sophie llegaron al pub y se sentaron en una mesa dispuesta para diez personas localizada al fondo del lugar en el que se podía tener una visión 360 siempre y cuando no estuviera atestado de personas.

Draco y Harry quedaron frente a frente, Alexander al lado de Draco, Katherine al lado de Harry, Dalton y los demás en las demás sillas. El mesonero rápidamente se acercó al grupo y saludó a Dalton quien al parecer era el precursor de esas salidas y el habitual en ese local.

- ¿Lo mismo de siempre señor?- preguntó el mesonero a Draco, a lo que este asintió.

Harry observó que no era la primera vez que venía.

- Y dime Draco, qué otras veces has venido por aquí, de haberlo sabido habría venido antes – atacó sin pensarlo dos veces Katherine

- Varias, no tanta como quizás crean, pero si una que otra vez desde que vine con Alexander y Dalton la primera vez.

"Desde que vine con Alexander" quedó retumbando en la mente del gryffindor y comenzó inmediatamente a imaginar que otras cosas había hecho el slytherin con Alexander y si gracias a él era el motivo por el cual Draco se ausentó varias veces en el hospital.

- Me alegra mucho que me hayan dicho hoy- habló Sophie- creo que a veces hace falta compartir fuera del lugar del trabajo y me encanta que estés con nosotros Harry.

El mesonero llegó con los diferentes tipos de cerveza y las repartió a cada uno.

- A mi también me alegra estar aquí, desde antes del accidente no sabía lo que era venir a un pub. Entre el trabajo y la mayoría de mis amigos que están pendientes de su hogar se hace difícil salir como en los viejos tiempos.

- Eso es porque no vas al periódico con frecuencia- intervino Dalton – No es que salgamos todo el tiempo, pero yo de vez en cuando me vengo con un grupito para acá por lo menos Anne y yo aunque sea una vez al mes venimos a distraernos.

- ¿Tú y Anne son pareja?- preguntó Harry.

- No, somos amigos, desde el colegio. Estábamos en primer año cuando tú, Ron, Hermione y Draco estaban en cuarto año- dijo la morena.

- La verdad no te recuerdo- dijo apenado Harry.

- No te preocupes, no te culpo, ese fue un año movidito en el colegio.

Harry recordó con pesar el Torneo de los Tres Magos y la espeluznante escena en el cementerio.

- La verdad es que mientras Potter estuvo en Hogwarts todos los años fueron moviditos- apuntilló Draco, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

- Y ustedes, la rivalidad de ustedes es una leyenda- dijo Dalton emocionado hablando de Harry y Draco mientras recordaba sus años en el colegio.

- Rivalidad que quedó ahí- sentenció Harry – Malfoy y yo hemos pasado la página ¿verdad Malfoy?

- Sí, está pasada- asintió el rubio.

Una banda comenzó su presentación a las 9:00 en punto de la noche. El grupo se la estaba pasando de lo mejor. Tomaban, comían, recordaban tiempos de colegio ya que todos habían ido a Hogwarts aunque ninguno había coincidido en el año de Harry a excepción de Draco, todos iban en años menores, menos el novio de Anne que iba un año por encima y en Hufflepuff.

Harry tenía que reconocer que la salida le estaba sirviendo de mucho, estaba pasándosela lo mar de bien, se reía, charlaba, compartía con todos y la verdad hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cómodo. Era la primera vez que salía con estos redactores. Dalton siempre se le había hecho un hombre despreocupado, pendiente únicamente de pasársela bien y también de la vida de los demás, aunque gozaba de su simpatía ya que aparte de eso era uno de los redactores más responsables y con más tino de todo el periódico. Anne y Sophia se le hacían dos puntos inexistentes, pensó avergonzado, las chicas trabajaban en espectáculos y por lo mismo pensó que eran unas frívolas dedicadas al chisme, nada más lejos de la realidad, ahora pensaba que eran dulces, amigables e inteligentes, Alexander se le hacia alguien interesante, por más que intentara acordarse de él en Hogwarts la verdad era que no lograba colocarlo en algún lugar, sin embargo luego de tomarse un sorbo de su cerveza ligera el cerebro se le iluminó e identificó la imagen que tenía de él, un niño de once años con unos mechones de pelo rubio cayéndole en la cara con unos escandalosos ojos azules que en su momento a Harry le llamaron mucho la atención y que le decía con su voz de niño que el profesor Dumbledore le esperaba en su despacho para una clase particular.

Había estado observando la interacción entre él y Draco. Alexander no dejaba de hablar con él, Harry en su vida había visto tan elocuente al slytherin, el ravenclaw no dejaba de sonreírle y coquetearle, eso era evidente y el rubio respondía a sus avances, muy sutilmente, pero contundentemente. Tomó hasta el final su cerveza y pidió otra. Al parecer él no había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de los coqueteos entre ambos rubios, Katherine estaba roja de la furia, ésta se le había hecho la oportunidad de oro y sólo había servido para confirmar lo que era un chisme de pasillo en el periódico que Malfoy no tenía interés en las mujeres a pesar de haber estado casado con una y de contar con un hijo.

La pelinegra de ojos azules desahogó su furia con el gryffindor, quien estaba emborrachado de la perorata de la chica y no por lo que estaba tomando, lo único que hacia era asentir y decirle que se calmara.

El pub estaba considerablemente llenó y la banda tocaba sin pausa una canción tras otra. Alexander se había parado para ir al baño, a los pocos segundos el rubio sintió la necesidad de descargar su vejiga. Harry lo siguió con la mirada, vio como bordeaba la barra y cruzaba a la izquierda para adentrarse en un pequeño pasillito que daba a los baños de hombres y mujeres, nada más cruzar el umbral del pasillo Alexander salía del baño y tropezó con Draco, los dos se rieron y súbitamente el menor de los rubios se abalanzó sobre los labios de Draco, éste sorprendido devolvió el beso, se separaron, sonrieron, intercambiaron unas palabras y cada uno siguió su camino.

A Harry el corazón quería salírsele del pecho al ver la escena que habían protagonizado los dos rubios del grupo, miró a sus compañeros y al parecer él junto con Anne fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta ya que ella lo miró justo después con cierta complicidad, le sonrió y se tomó un trago de su cerveza. Estaba seguro que Katherine no se dio cuenta, porque sino ya andaría llorando.

Alexander llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a le mesa Dalton fue el primero que percató el brillo de felicidad que emanaban de los ojos de su amigo, se conocían desde mucho antes de Hogwarts ya que provenían del mismo pueblo mágico cerca de las afueras de Manchester.

- Esa mirada la conozco Alex ¿Qué ha pasado?

- En su momento Dalton- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Draco entró al baño con aquel mismo sentimiento de culpa que le abrasaba el cuerpo cada vez que Alexander y Harry estaban en el mismo lugar. Alexander le atraía, se le hacía un hombre atractivo, inteligente y con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, disfrutaba su compañía, pero no sentía nada más que eso. En cambió con Harry la cosa era diferente. Desde siempre cada vez que estaba con él sea en el mismo sitio en direcciones opuestas o juntos como en la oficina, desde siempre, desde los encontronazos en el colegio hasta la relación civilizada que llevaban hoy en día, sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro cada vez que lo tenía cerca, sólo que hasta hace unos meses se había dado cuenta que era una gran atracción la que sentía por Potter.

Se miró al espejo del baño y así se quedó viendo un rato su imagen, una mirada gélida y un rostro sonrojado por los efectos del alcohol era lo que el reflejo le devolvía. Cuando Marcus, no se había cuestionado todos los sentimientos y emociones que el sueco hacia que nacieran dentro de él. No se consideró en aquel entonces un gay en el closet, pensó que Marcus era él único capaz de hacer florecer esos sentimientos en él, pensó que era algo natural y espontáneo que había nacido y así lo aceptó, ahora con Harry se daba cuenta que tal vez su atracción por los hombres había estado siempre en algún lugar reservada esperando a salir y que quizás siempre había sentido una atracción por Harry. También pensó en Alexander y reconoció que le gustaba la compañía del rubio.

Alexander era gay, Harry era heterosexual en toda regla, punto para Alexander cero para Potter, no había más nada que pensar. Sacudió la cabeza y apartó sus pensamientos y su sentimiento de culpabilidad cada vez que estaba con los dos.

Los ojos de Harry eran como un imán para Draco y estos fue lo primero que el rubio vio cuando volvió a la mesa. Sintió un ligero escalofrío, la mirada hablaba por si sola, eso creía Draco, la decisión que había tomado sólo unos pocos minutos antes se había ido al caño debido a la intensa mirada de Potter. Mirada que le decía que había visto el beso con Alexander y que le había dolido.

"_Te estas imaginando cosas Draco, te estas imaginando cosas. Potter es heterosexual, a Potter no le gustan los hombres". _Era el mantra que de un tiempo para acá se repetía el rubio en la cabeza y que se lo recitó para sí mismo camino a la mesa. Al sentarse le dirigió una esplendida sonrisa al moreno y éste hizo lo propio para inmediatamente meterse, sin hacerlo de verdad en la conversación que Sophie y Dalton mantenían.

"_Te estas imaginando cosas Draco, te estas imaginando cosas"_, volvió a decir el rubio para sí. Alexander inmediatamente le sacó conversación al rubio y éste comenzó a hablar animadamente.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco cervezas se tomó Harry en menos de una hora.

- ¡Tómalo suave Harry! – le dijo Dalton

- No hay nada de que preocuparse – dijo el moreno.

Draco salió de su absorta conversación con Alexander para percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Potter ¿seguro que puedes tomar? Digo, con tu problema de la pierna- preguntó con preocupación el rubio.

- No eres mi jodido doctor Malfoy – espetó el moreno tratando después sin ningún resultado de suavizar su comentario.

Draco lo miró por lo que pareció una eternidad y distinguió en la mirada esmeralda un desafío. Los demás presentes no se habían percatado del impasse entre el slytherin y el griffyndor ya que el ruido de la música y de las personas no lo permitía.

- Tienes razón, por mí Potter te puedes tomar hasta la tensión- y sin más volteó hacia Alexander y los demás que mantenían una conversación.

Pasada la medianoche Anne, Sophia y su novio decidieron que era hora de marcharse se llevaron consigo a Katherine quien no estaba en condiciones de caminar dos pasos. Los demás decidieron quedarse un rato, pero al cabo de una hora decidieron que era hora de irse. Draco y Alexander tenían planes de los que Dalton estaba al tanto. Alexander, Draco y Dalton estaban animados por la bebida pero no ebrios, pero Harry sucumbió ante el alcohol y no podía valerse por sí mismo.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Harry?- preguntó Alexander, mientras Dalton lo mantenía parado con su peso en su hombro izquierdo una vez afuera del local.

- Lo puedes llevar para su casa- fue la obvia respuesta de Alexander.

Draco se mantenía callado.

- Obvio, pero ¿saben donde vive?- fue la pregunta del castaño.

Draco miró a Alexander y Dalton, mientras estos dos miraban al rubio.

- ¡Joder! No me digan que no saben donde vive Potter.

- ¡Dalton!- gritó Alexander intuyendo que probablemente los planes de él y Draco estaban a punto de cambiar.

- ¿Qué?- gritó éste – No sé donde vive, es un auror, por cuestiones de seguridad sus direcciones son reservadas y no voy a llamar a esta hora a Hermione o Ron para que les dé un infarto pensando que a Harry le pasó algo.

- ¡Potter, Potter!- lo llamaba Draco mientras lo zarandeaba.

- I can't get no satisfaction, cause i try and I try- cantaba el ojiverde sin parar

Dalton no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

- Se le borró el casette muchachos ¿Draco tu no sabes donde vive?- preguntó el castaño

- Sé que en Paddington pero dónde exactamente no lo sé.

"_Joder Potter, no puede ser que me dañes lo que queda de noche",_ pensaba el slyhterin.

Tenían como diez minutos en la calle tratando de que Harry dijera donde vivía mientras éste sólo les repetía una y otra vez el coro de una canción de los Rolling Stones una y otra vez, registraron su billetera para ver si encontraban algo con la dirección de su casa, pero no resultó, no tenía en ningún sitio la dirección.

- No puedo creerlo- dijo exasperado el rubio- miren no nos podemos quedar aquí toda la noche o esperando a que se le pase, Dalton porque no te lo llevas para tu casa y mañana cuando se despierte le explicas lo que sucedió y que se vaya a la de él.

- Muchachos cuanto lamento dañarles sus planes, pero me parece que Harry se va a tener que ir con ustedes, una linda amiga me está esperando ya en mi apartamento y como comprenderán no me puedo aparecer con Harry.

Draco y Alexander se miraron.

- Lo siento. Jefe perdóneme esta – le dijo a Draco poniéndole los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cuello – Adiós.

Con un "puff" Dalton había desaparecido.

- Alexander como verás creo que nuestros planes no podrán ser, de verdad lo lamento, me llevó a Potter para mi casa- dijo un incomodo Draco por el peso de Harry.

- No te preocupes ya tendremos otra oportunidad- y se acercó al rubio para darle un beso.

- And i try and i try- cantó a todo gañote Harry justo cuando Alexander estaba a punto de llegar a los labios del rubio.

- Bueno parece que no podrá ser nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí así parece.

- Nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

Alexander caminó hasta la esquina lugar en el que desapareció.

- Bueno Potter al parecer eres tú quien se viene conmigo está noche.

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos, la luz le molestaba, los cerró. Fue consciente de que la cabeza le taladraba del dolor y trató de quedarse quieto para volver a agarrar el sueño, se acomodó mejor en la cama, la sabana que lo cubría era muy suave así como la almohada, volvió a abrir los ojos y vio borroso lo que pensó y era una reproducción de un cuadro de Miró.

Abrió asustado sus ojos completamente, extendió su manó izquierda y comenzó a tantear la superficie tratando de encontrar sus lentes, los encontró, se los puso e inmediatamente todo se hizo nítido y claro.

Confundido observó el lugar donde se encontraba. Las paredes eran de color claro con una ventana en la parte derecha de la habitación por donde se filtraba la luz del sol a pesar de tener unas persianas.

Harry observó con aprehensión la gran cama donde estaba y las sabanas grises de algodón fino que lo cubrían, en la pared de enfrente el cuadro de Miró era lo único que resaltaba de todo el cuarto. Posó su mirada a su lado izquierdo y vio que en la mesa de noche estaba su varita, la tomó y verificó que fuera la de él, así como su teléfono celular. La cabeza lo estaba matando. Más allá vio un perchero de madera donde ordenadamente estaba colocada lo que él reconoció ser su ropa y el bastón a un lado.

Tenía el torso desnudo, levantó las sabanas y comprobó con calma que tenía unos pantalones de pijama negro puestos. Comenzó a pensar en la noche anterior. Dalton, Draco, Alexander, Anne, Katherine, Sophia y su novio en el pub.

Rayos. Katherine, será que se había acostado con Katherine, la verdad es que no lo recordaba.

Imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaban a aparecer en su cabeza, las chicas hablando, riendo, cantando, Dalton haciendo chistes, Alexander coqueteando con Draco, Draco y Alexander besándose.

Draco y Alexander besándose.

"_Por Merlín, qué me está pasando, por qué esa sensación de amargura cuando Draco está con Alexander ¿celos? ¿Serán celos?",_ pensó el moreno con cierta angustia. La imagen de esos dos besándose volvió a su mente y recordó como se sintió cuando vio que Draco se sonrió por el beso, de ahí en adelante recordó que había tomado y tomado hasta perder el conocimiento.

Se paró con dificultad de la cama y llegó hasta el sofá donde estaba su bastón, sólo en ese instante sintió la punzada que le abrasaba la pierna y registró en su chaqueta los bolsillos buscando las pastillas. Las encontró y salió de la habitación.

Al salir vio tres puertas y caminó hacia la izquierda hasta estar fuera del pasillo donde se encontraba. El apartamento donde estaba se le hacia muy elegante, la sala era amplia y un gran ventanal daba una espectacular vista del Hyde Park de Londres. Los muebles de la sala eran blancos con unos cojines negros y la mesa de centro así como el comedor eran negros de líneas modernas, frente a dos poltronas de igual color negro estaba un televisor pantalla plana instalado en un modulo, frente al sofá de la sala destacaba una chimenea sencilla, de madera pulida negra, que estaba acorde con la línea simplista de la casa. En ella había únicamente dos fotos a Harry le llamó la atención la primera donde estaba un hombre joven de aproximadamente su misma edad con el cabello rubio cortado al ras, los ojos azules y una gran sonrisa sentado despreocupadamente en una mesa en la que al fondo se apreciaba una especie de marina, luego miró la foto de al lado y vio la imagen de un niño de no más de cinco años con el cabello casi blanco de lo rubio que era, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos de un color azul grisáceo que Harry reconoció de inmediato. Ese era Scorpius Malfoy.

- Ah veo que ya estás despierto – dijo Draco en su característica manera de arrastrar las palabras – seguro que debes tener una resaca de muerte.

- Buenos días Malfoy

Harry se quedó observando a Draco que vestía así como él unos pantalones de pijama azules y una camisa blanca se veía deportivo y "natural" pensó el moreno.

- Veo que ya vistes a Scorpius – dijo el rubio acercándose a donde estaba Harry- nunca te lleve una foto, pero bueno aquí está.

- Se parece mucho a ti Malfoy.

- Sí eso dicen, su madre me odia por eso, creo que hubiera preferido que se pareciera más ella. Si quieres pasar a comer en la cocina está el desayuno mi elfina lo ha preparado.

- Gracias, necesito algo para la resaca, eso es lo que necesito.

Draco lo miró, sentía que algo dentro de él se descomponía, volvió a tragar grueso por segunda vez. La primera cuando le había cambiado la ropa a Harry y había tenido una vista de su cuerpo casi perfecto y ahora volvía a observar en todo su esplendor esos pectorales con la cantidad justa de vello y esos abdominales de muerte, el rubio pensó que no podría ser lo menos debido a que era auror.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó Harry sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- Sí, por aquí – le señaló.

Una vez en la cocina la cual estaba compuesta por una pequeña mesa donde estaba servido el desayuno, el rubio le dio una poción a Harry para pasar la resaca y se sentaron en la mesa. El rubio comenzó a untar con mantequilla sus tostadas a lo que el moreno observaba.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Draco cuando vio que Harry estaba como una estatua de piedra mirándolo.

- ¿Cómo terminé aquí?

- Es un poco obvio ¿no crees? Estabas tan borracho que no podías mantenerte en pie y ninguno de nosotros sabia donde queda tu casa así que no tuve más remedio que traerte para acá o qué ¿hubieras preferido quedarte tirado enfrente del pub?- preguntó dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

- ¿Esta es tu casa?- preguntó Harry tomando un poco de café.

- No Potter es mi oficina, por supuesto que es mi casa, vivo aquí desde que llegue de Suecia ¿por?

- No sé, imaginaba que vivías en la Mansión Malfoy.

A Draco se le oscureció la mirada.

- No. La mansión la vendí, mi madre y yo no queríamos nada que nos recordara el pasado y lo que se vivió en esa casa.

- Entiendo ¿y tu padre?

- Digamos que en eso mi padre no tuvo mucho poder de decisión.

El moreno asintió.

- ¿Quién era el joven de la foto? – Harry se imaginaba quien sería pero desde que era "amigo" de Draco nunca le había tocado el tema, ni tampoco lo que Ron le había dicho, también fue para ese entonces que comenzó a mirar a Draco con otros ojos aunque eso jamás lo hubiera reconocido, ni él mismo lo sabía.

Ante la pregunta, Draco miró de una forma letal a Harry tanto que el moreno se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta, al cabo de unos segundos todavía tenía su mirada fija en los ojos esmeralda y Harry pudo percatarse de que había suavizado la mirada hasta el punto que creyó ver en esa mirada que el rubio estaba sopesando en contarle algo.

- Anoche vi cuando Alexander y tú se besaban.

Quizás eso era lo único que el rubio necesitaba oír para contarle su verdad a Harry.

- El rubio de la foto es Marcus. Fue mi pareja durante un tiempo hasta que un accidente de tránsito le costó la vida- terminó de decir con la voz muy bajita y mirando su taza de café.

- Lo lamento mucho Malfoy, de verdad no sabes cuánto lo siento- dijo el moreno sinceramente.

- Gracias Potter.

- ¿Le amabas?

- Con toda el alma – dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos verdes.

En ese momento Harry sintió que por primera vez en su vida veía al verdadero Draco Malfoy y que por primera vez él no tenía nada que decir.

- Luego de eso me regresé. Estocolmo se me hacia agobiante sin él.

- Sinceramente no sé que decirte.

- No tienes que decir nada Potter. A ti la muerte también te ha arrebatado a seres queridos, supongo que sabes lo que se siente y como uno aprende a vivir con eso. La vida sigue.

El moreno asintió y bebió un sorbo de su café.

- ¿Es por lo que pasó con él que te cuesta ver a Scorpius?

- Estás muy intuitivo el día de hoy- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa.

- Disculpa Malfoy no quería pasar por entrometido yo…

- No te preocupes Potter. Sí por eso fue, mi mujer nunca me perdono el hecho de que la abandonara por un hombre.

- Una última pregunta…

El rubio asintió.

- ¿Cómo supiste que eras gay?

Draco lo miró con cierta ternura.

- Cuando conocí a Marcus…Él me hacia sentir ciertas cosas que nadie me había hecho sentir.

Harry lo miraba era la conversación más intima que había tenido hasta hoy con Draco Malfoy.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y se pararon de la mesa. Harry le informó que se vestiría para marcharse a su casa, el rubio le dijo que haría lo propio ya que tenía unos asuntos que atender y por lo tanto lo siguió hasta la puerta del cuarto donde había dormido.

- Así que vistes cuando Alexander me beso – dijo rompiendo el silencio y justo antes de que Harry pudiera entrar al cuarto.

El moreno se paró en seco y se volteó encontrándose a sólo un palmo de la cara del rubio, asintió con la cabeza. La mirada plata era toda una invitación. Harry tragó saliva. Por otro lado el rubio se daba cuenta de la mirada angustiada y llena de expectación del moreno.

- Sabes Potter creo que te voy a tener que ofrecer disculpas y que Merlín se apiade de mi luego de esto.

Harry no entendió el comentario y por otro lado era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, estaba concentrado en la mirada de Draco y en lo irresistible que encontraba a sus ojos que le decían más de lo que las palabras eran capaces de expresar.

El rubio se acercó poco a poco, pero seguro a Harry mientras cerraba los ojos, sólo en ese instante el moreno supo cuanto había deseado este momento. Draco rozo su boca y mejilla contra la de Harry.

- Perdóname – le dijo en un susurro.

E inmediatamente su boca busco la de Harry que estaba más que lista y deseando con todas sus ansias probar los labios de Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La vida ya no sería la misma. En el instante en que los labios de Draco llegaron a los labios de Harry, el rubio supo que su vida no sería la misma.

Al principio el moreno parecía haber entrado en estado de shock ya que no movía ni un músculo, una pestaña, nada, pero cuando su boca se abrió para recibir a la habilidosa lengua del rubio el concepto del tiempo entre ellos dejó de existir.

El rubio fue tomando confianza a medida que profundizaba más y más el beso, el cual era devuelto con la misma emoción por el moreno. Draco alzó una mano y tomó el cuello de Harry mientras con la otra lo rodeaba por la cintura, el gryffindor hizo lo propio con el slytherin. Fue un beso suave, profundo, donde cada uno descubrió la boca y el sabor del otro. Harry se dejó llevar por todas esas emociones que el rubio le hacia sentir y que a estas alturas no podía colocarles nombre.

Luego de un rato que pareció eterno, diversas alarmas comenzaron a prenderse en la cabeza del auror. _"Él no era gay, ¿qué rayos hacia besándose con Malfoy? ¿Qué dirían sus hijos? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?"._

- Malfoy, Malfoy – dijo el moreno casi en un susurro apartándose del rubio y tomando una prudencial distancia.

Harry estaba confundido, era incapaz de articular algún pensamiento coherente, sintió algo abultado en su entrepierna e internamente le dio vergüenza.

- Malfoy yo eh… yo me tengo que ir ¿puedo desaparecerme desde aquí?

- Desde el pasillo, el único que puede aparecerse aquí soy yo- dijo en un tono gélido.

Harry entró en el cuarto, se quitó el pantalón del pijama y se alarmó al ver lo excitado que estaba, desestimó aquel bulto y se colocó rápidamente su ropa. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, cuando pasó por la puerta de la cocina Malfoy lo llamó.

- Potter

El moreno se detuvo en seco. Draco estaba sentado en la cocina y con una cara imperturbable, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabía por donde comenzar.

- Olvídalo – dijo el moreno antes de que el otro dijera palabra alguna – no te estoy culpando de nada, no necesitas pedirme disculpas, pero no quiero que esto que pasó entre nosotros vuelva a pasar, no soy gay Malfoy y nunca lo seré.

- Eso no fue lo que me pareció hace un rato.

- No sé que me pasó. Me tengo que ir.

Y sin decir una palabra más el moreno salió por la puerta del apartamento.

- Cobarde – escupió- y dice ser un gryffindor – dijo el rubio para sí cuando sonó el portazo con el que Harry había abandonado su casa.

Lo primero que hizo Harry al llegar a su casa fue darse un buen baño, mientras el agua corría en la ducha y mojaba su cabeza y cuerpo la sensación del beso con Draco le quemaba los labios, no podía dejar de recordarlo.

Por Merlín nunca lo habían besado así, nunca le habían hecho sentir lo que Draco le hizo sentir. Después se sintió peor al recordar la patética sentencia "no soy gay y nunca lo seré", sí, puede que algo de verdad tenía esa frase, nunca antes de Draco le había gustado un hombre, pero ahora que sentía todo lo que sentía por Draco lo estaba desquiciando, las emociones eran muy fuertes, no entendía como de un solo plumazo todo lo que alguna vez sintió hacia él había desaparecido para dar paso a este nuevo torrente de emociones que eran la otra cara de su odio y desprecio desmedido y lo peor era que las sentía con la misma intensidad.

Con Draco las cosas siempre eran así, todo o nada, blanco o negro, nunca nada entre los dos había sido a medias tintas.

Pensó que de tener una relación con el rubio él sabia que sería incapaz de contárselo a todo el mundo y no porque fuera un hombre, sino porque era Draco Malfoy. Eso era lo que más lo angustiaba.

Al Harry cerrar la puerta Draco se paró de la cocina y con mucha parsimonia hizo su camino a su cuarto. "_Joder Potter eres una maldita gallina_". No estaba loco, Harry le devolvió el beso, lo rodeo con sus brazos, aunque fuera algo ínfimo el moreno sentía algo, concluyó.

Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie lo había hecho sentir así que Draco pensó que en cualquier momento estallaría de todas las emociones y sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo, por eso decidió que lo más sensato era darse una ducha bien fría en vez de llamar a Alexander cosa que estaba muy tentado a realizar. No se quería ni siquiera imaginar el drama con el que el gryffindor llegaría el lunes al trabajo, si es que se presentaba. Draco había llegado a la conclusión que en cuestiones del amor Harry no era más que un cobarde, lo pensó cuando se enteró de sus escarceos con Cho Chang y después lo desestimó cuando se junto con Ginny, era de la opinión que la menor de los Weasley siempre se lo había puesto muy fácil y que Potter no había desperdiciado la oportunidad. No pensaba que no la hubiera amado, conociéndolo como lo conocía estaba seguro que se había enamorado de la pelirroja, pero supuso que no había supuesto ningún reto, tal y como le gustaba a él.

El lunes a las 10:00 en punto Draco hacia su entrada en la redacción impecablemente vestido de negro, al verlo Ron se preguntó si iría a un funeral o se iba a convertir en cura, pero fueron unas interrogantes que se guardo para sí. El rubio como siempre fue derecho sin detenerse a mirar a nadie a su oficina, la cual encontró desierta, se sentó con calma y observó el asiento vacío detrás de él. Las horas iban pasando, llegaban redactores, fotógrafos y nada que Harry aparecía.

Al mediodía una esperada visita hizo su aparición en la entrada de la oficina.

- Hola Draco.

- Ale ¿cómo estas?

- Bien.

- ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo? Voy a comer por aquí cerca.

El rubio sopesó por un momento la invitación. La verdad es que no se había podido concentrar en todo el día. La imagen de Harry y el besándose volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza y de alguna forma tenía que distraerse, parecía un loco pendiente de la puerta de entrada y del reloj, así que se dijo que lo mejor era distraerse con una buena comida, conversación y un hombre guapo.

Salieron los dos juntos de la redacción, se pararon frente a los ascensores esperando a que alguno de los dos llegara.

- En mi opinión no creo que sea la mejor política que pudo haber tomado el Departamento de Ambiente del ministerio, elevara los costos de producción de las varitas lo que incidirá en el aumento de ellas- decía Draco hablando sobre una regulación en cuanto a los materiales para la elaboración de éstas.

- Sí, quizás, pero así se evita que se dañen las reservas de bosques que tenemos.

Draco miró con cara de condescendencia al otro rubio.

- El viaje que le costará a Olivander ir a algún país donde consiga materia prima para sus varitas nos lo va a hacer pagar a más del…

Pero Draco no pudo terminar su razonamiento, justo en ese momento uno de los ascensores se abrió revelando en su interior a Harry quien apoyado en su bastón miró primero a Draco y luego a Alexander.

- Hola – dijo sin detenerse, caminó entre los dos y se adentró en la redacción.

Alexander miró con cara de extrañeza a Draco, mientras éste sentía como si alguien le hubiera pegado un puño en el estómago y veía como el moreno caminaba rumbo a la oficina.

Al llegar al restaurante ya Draco había perdido el hambre, lo que quería lograr con este almuerzo se había venido abajo ya que el siempre oportuno de Potter había llegado en el peor momento.

Ahora era Harry quien miraba a cada rato a la entrada principal de la redacción. No hacia cinco minutos que se había sentado cuando ya había volteado hacia la entrada como tres veces.

- Hey Harry ¿Cómo la pasaron el viernes? – preguntó Ron entrando a la oficina y sentándose en el puesto de Malfoy.

- Bien, la pasamos bien- dijo lacónicamente Harry

- ¿Algo que merezca la pena saber?

Harry lo miró ¿será que sabía del beso que Malfoy y él se habían dado? No, no era posible.

-¿Cómo qué?

- No sé. Katherine, el hurón y Alexander no son una buena mezcla.

- Ah sí- dijo más relajado – como adivinarás fue un infierno, Katherine andaba toda deprimida y yo fui su paño de lágrimas y ahora que lo pienso ¿Malfoy alguna vez le dio esperanzas? la depre que cargaba era tan grande que asumo que alguna vez habrá pasado algo.

El pelirrojo negaba la cabeza.

- Lo dudo. Desde que el hurón llegó a acá no se ha fijado en nadie, bueno eso hasta que llegó Alexander, digamos que si he notado que existe un cierto interés mutuo entre ellos dos.

El moreno asintió y un sentimiento de amargura se posó en él.

- La verdad no sé qué rayos le ven. Es tan pálido como un fantasma y es despreciable como él sólo.

- La gente cambia Ron – dijo Harry sin pensarlo.

- ¿Tu crees? Tan pocos días te han bastado para tener esa opinión de él.

Harry meditó la respuesta un momento, la verdad es que llevaba alrededor de cinco meses en amistad con el rubio.

- Sólo digo que en diez años la gente cambia y más por todo lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Y qué es todo por lo que ha pasado?- preguntó el pelirrojo con verdadera curiosidad.

- Que es verdad lo que me contaste de lo del recorte de revista donde sale con un tipo. Era su pareja y se murió en un accidente de tránsito.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me lo contó cuando estábamos desayunando.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo con un tono de voz que se asemejaba mucho a un grito.

- Verás, tomé tanto que era incapaz de mantenerme en pie por mi mismo y como ninguno sabía mi dirección a la final Malfoy me llevó con él para su casa y dormí ahí y bueno me desperté, desayunamos y me contó lo que te acabo de decir.

- ¿No crees que estás hablando como si eso fuera muy normal? Digo tu, Malfoy, una pijamada y tomándose un café por la mañana.

- Es una persona ¿por qué no sería normal?

- No es normal porque es Malfoy – razonó el pelirrojo.

- Es decir que todo el problema es que es Malfoy.

Ron asintió.

- A la mierda Ron- dijo con convicción por lo que su amigo se sorprendió – yo salí de Hogwarts hace más de diez años, supéralo.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por la reacción de su amigo.

- Disculpa Harry no pensé que Malfoy fuera un tema sensible- dijo con incredulidad y asombro.

- No, no es eso, discúlpame a mí. Es que, Ron, me parece que ya 15 años son más que suficientes para pasar la página.

- Sí tienes razón, tengo trabajo, nos vemos después- dijo algo apenado y salió de la oficina.

El moreno no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpabilidad por el abatimiento con él que había salido el pelirrojo, pero se reiteró que estaba bien lo que le había dicho y que de una vez por todas, su amigo tenía que salir de Hogwarts.

Harry creía que si seguía volteando insistentemente a la puerta de la redacción su cuello, al igual que su pierna, iba a necesitar rehabilitación, por lo que se tranquilizó un poco. La verdad es que estaba inquieto pensando en lo que Draco y Alexander estuvieran haciendo. No sé reconocía, ni cuando le gustaba Ginny había demostrado tal intensidad, sólo recordaba haberlo vivido una vez y curiosamente por la misma persona aunque por razones distintas. Recordó cuando en sexto curso su obsesión era saber donde y qué hacia Malfoy.

A la hora y media de su llegada Harry por fin observó como Draco y Alexander entraban riéndose. Sintió algo parecido a las nauseas y fijó su mirada en el monitor que tenía delante de él.

-¿Cómo te va Potter?- preguntó Draco con algo de frescura entrando y sentándose en su asiento sin demostrar el nerviosismo que lo carcomía por dentro.

- Normal – fue la escueta respuesta.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada.

A media tarde el teléfono sonó. Por lo que pudo escuchar Draco, le informaban a Harry que tenía que presentarse en el hospital para recoger unos resultados y asistir a su consulta mensual, la cual se había adelantado dos horas, mientras el ojiverde refutaba y explicaba que se le hacia imposible debido a que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la ciudad, pero que haría todo lo posible para llegar a tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no te apareces? – le preguntó Draco asumiendo sin ningún pudor que había escuchado la conversación.

- Porque no puedo. Debido al hechizo que me alcanzó todo lo relacionado con mi recuperación lo tengo que hacer a lo muggle.

- ¿Hasta eso?

- Sí, no me preguntes cómo, sólo sé que el otro día lo intenté y no me pude aparecer.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- No tienes carro.

- ¡Ah Potter! es verdad que a veces me aparezco hasta acá, pero a veces como hoy me gusta conducir mi vehículo.

Harry lo miraba no muy convencido. Por su parte Draco jamás le diría que la verdad era que tenía planes después de salir de la oficina y que precisamente por eso había traído su carro. Alexander tenía que volver a esperar.

- Si vamos tendríamos que salir ya para poder llegar – dijo el moreno.

- Vamos- dijo el rubio apagando su computadora y parándose de su asiento.

El gryffindor hizo lo propio y lo miró con cierta aprehensión, pero a la final tomó su bastón y salió de la oficina seguido de Malfoy. Los dos caminaron juntos la distancia que separaba su oficina de la entrada y salida de la redacción. Pasaron por el escritorio de Ron, éste los miró con curiosidad, en Fotografía comentaron jocosamente la salida de los dos y hasta bromearon con un triangulo amoroso entre Alexander, Draco y Harry, los chicos de política y asuntos ministeriales también se dieron cuenta y Alexander optó por hacerse el desentendido, mientras la mayoría de la redacción era un hervidero de chismes por el messenger.

Llegaron caminando hasta el estacionamiento privado del edificio, Draco se acercó hasta un Audi gris plomo que estaba estacionado al final y conminó a Harry a subirse al carro. Una vez dentro el rubio emprendió la marcha hasta el hospital San Bartolemeo que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Inmediatamente marcó el teléfono de su carro.

- ¿Ale?

- Disculpa es que tuve que salir con Potter. Creo que llegaré un poco tarde.

Silencio.

- Ajá. Ok. Nos vemos.

Mientras el rubio conversaba el moreno veía a través de la ventanilla. Sólo cuando escuchó que Draco se despedía volteó.

- Malfoy si tenías algún asunto pendiente yo hubiera podido agarrar un taxi o en su defecto no ir a ningún lado. No tenías que postergar nada.

- No te preocupes Potter, si me ofrecí es porque no tengo ningún inconveniente en llevarte.

El trayecto lo hicieron en silencio. Para Harry la situación era incomoda y se preguntaba por qué había aceptado aunque en su interior una ligera sensación de satisfacción había aparecido, Draco sencillamente intentaba por todos los medios posibles que el gryffindor le perdiera el miedo que le tenía. Porque era eso, se decía Draco, Harry tenía miedo de él y sus sentimientos.

- Muchas gracias, no sé como pagarte este favor – dijo bajándose del carro que se estacionó justo en toda la entrada principal del hospital- has salvado mi pierna, un retraso en una sesión y me demoraré más en recuperarme.

Draco levantó una ceja en aquella manera tan particular que tenía y Harry comprendió de inmediato lo que se le había escapado con eso de "no sé como pagarte este favor".

- De nada y con una cena me conformo Potter, con eso doy por saldado este favor- terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, cuando quieras – asintió el moreno.

- ¿Lo dejamos para el sábado en la noche?

Harry asintió, Draco pudo ver el movimiento de su cabeza a través de la ventana del carro.

- Nos vemos- dijo el moreno.

Draco observaba como poco a poco su antiguo enemigo caminaba lentamente hasta desaparecer por la puerta del hospital.

A estas alturas Draco Malfoy se preguntaba una y otra vez que hacia parado un sábado a las 8:00 de la noche a un lado de la fuente de Eros en plena Picadilly Circus. El ruido, los jóvenes que se sentaban en la parte baja de la fuente a Merlín sabe qué, el ir y venir de centenares de personas que salían y entraban a cada rato al metro, los flashes de los turistas tomándose la foto con el letrero de "Sanyo" atrás, las luces que se prendían y apagaban una y otra vez de los anuncios de publicidad del edificio de GAP lo estaban enloqueciendo y su verdadero tormento no aparecía por ningún lado.

Volvió a mirar el reloj que portaba en su mano izquierda 8:10 de la noche y Potter no aparecía. No se le pudo ocurrir ningún otro lugar, el gryffindor quería comer en "no sé cual restaurante italiano" que estaba bajando por Picadilly casi llegando a Leicester Square y habían quedado que afuera de la estación del metro se encontrarían preguntándose por qué no mejor esperarlo en Leicester Square.

Lo vio. A lo lejos distinguió la mata de pelo negro, que a estas alturas de la vida seguía indomable, subir por una de las escaleras ya para llegar a la salida y sin quererlo comenzó a sentir algo en el estómago. Observó que cargaba lo mismo de siempre, su estilo casual deportivo que el rubio pensaba le quedaba muy bien. Unos pantalones color caqui, camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta deportiva con cierre verde oliva.

Al salir de la estación Harry distinguió al rubio inmediatamente. Aunque lo negara mil veces su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. La formalidad que mostraba todos los días no estaba y en su lugar un hombre joven con una aspecto informal, pero que igual no perdía ni ápice de su elegancia estaba ante él. El slytherin llevaba puestos unos jeans azul oscuro con un sweater negro y encima una chaqueta negra que lo resguardaba del frío londinense que azotaba todavía a la ciudad.

- La puntualidad nunca ha sido uno de tus fuertes – dijo ante todo saludo el rubio.

- No tengo excusa, siempre he sido impuntual, creo que el día de mi boda tampoco llegue temprano.

- No te culpo – dijo sin ni siquiera pensarlo para inmediatamente retractarse – no quise decir eso.

- Tranquilo Malfoy, no es algo que a estas alturas me ofenda ¿esperaste mucho?

- Un poco, lo importante es que ya estás aquí- dijo haciendo sentir incomodo al gryffindor.

- ¿Vamos?

Así comenzaron a caminar hasta el restaurante. En el trayecto Harry le explicó como estaba su pierna lo que Draco escuchó con mucho interés mientras se quejaba de la multitud.

- Hay cosas que no cambian- dijo Harry una vez se sentaron en una mesa del restaurante.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué?

- Sigues quejándote por todo.

Draco sonrió de una manera esplendida.

Se sentía demasiado bien. En su vida había respirado tanta paz como en ese momento lo hacia. Harry reconoció que estar con Draco era refrescante, veía una parte de su personalidad que jamás había visto, que quizás antes sólo guardaba para sus íntimos amigos, la verdad era que en estos seis meses que llevaba compartiendo y de un tiempo para acá intimando de una manera amistosa con el rubio descubrió que era una persona de risa fácil, con un buen sentido del saber estar (no podría ser menos pensó), pertinente, cauteloso en ciertos asuntos e impulsivo en otros, como por ejemplo el amor, inteligente, astuto, perspicaz, con un sentido del humor un poco retorcido, de fácil hablar y cerrado, no era fácil entrarle a Draco Malfoy. Por su parte él era todo lo contrario: impertinente, abierto, impetuoso, noble, valiente, aunque temeroso en lo que correspondía a los asuntos del amor, coincidían en la vehemencia con que defendían lo que creían que era correcto, en el sentido del humor y que en contadas ocasiones su vena slytherin salía a flote, lo que tenía uno le faltaba a el otro y de una extraña forma sus caracteres y personalidad se complementaban.

- Considero que es una mujer muy hermosa, pero en estos momentos estoy interesado en otra persona- dijo el rubio refiriéndose a Katherine justo cuando el mesonero retiraba los platos de la cena y ya habían ordenado el postre.

- ¿En Alexander?

- No.

- No es lo que parece.

- Que no hablemos de lo que pasó hace una semana no significa que no haya sucedido- dijo Draco de sopetón refiriéndose al beso – Me gustas Potter.

Lo dijo.

Luego de lo que Draco le pareció un largo silencio, el moreno abrió la boca.

- ¿Y Alexander?

- Alexander me agrada, pero no eres tú – dijo con la mirada gris clavada en la verde – Potter no creo estar equivocado cuando siento que yo también te gusto, sino no te hubiera besado, nunca me hubiera arriesgado a dar ese paso en falso.

Harry era consciente de cómo comenzaba con las uñas a tratar de quitarse unos pellejitos imaginarios en su mano, acción que era producto del nerviosismo que la conversación le causaba. Todo esto era algo nuevo para él, no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

- Malfoy mira…todo esto es nuevo para mí… esto que siento por ti - confesó- nunca pensé que despertarías en mí esto que siento, que no sé como llamarlo- dijo atribulado.

- ¿Y que sientes? – preguntó el rubio sin despegar su mirada de los ojos verdes.

El restaurante estaba a reventar pero ninguno de los dos era consciente del ruido y el ir y venir de los mesoneros y los clientes entrando y saliendo.

- Muchas cosas Malfoy y no sé como lidiar con ellas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Señores su postre – dijo el mesonero cuando llegó a la mesa con dos platos que contenían un pedazo de torta de chocolate cada uno.

En ese momento la tensión y concentración que tenían cada uno en el otro se perdió y el tema que estaban discutiendo fue cambiado por un nervioso Harry que comenzó a hablar sin parar de la Liga de Quidditch Nacional.

Cancelaron la cuenta y comenzaron a caminar por las concurridas calles londinenses disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Caminaron hasta llegar al parque de San James y Harry se paró en uno de los puentecitos que cruzaban un lago que tenía el parque recostándose en una de sus barandas.

- ¿Te duele la pierna?

- Me molesta un poco.

- Nos podemos sentar o podemos dejar la salida hasta aquí- dijo Draco haciendo ademán de empezar a caminar.

- No - dijo Harry agarrando el brazo de Draco.

A pesar de estar cubierto el rubio sintió como si hubiera recibido un corrientazo cuando Harry lo tomó por el brazo. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos cuando Draco volvió a abrir la boca.

- Sé que no eres gay y nunca lo serás, pero no me lo pongas tan difícil Potter – dijo casi en un susurro.

Harry lo miraba con ojos escrutadores tanto que Draco sintió que sus ojos esmeraldas le penetraban hasta el alma.

- ¿Te gusto Malfoy? – dijo casi imperceptiblemente todavía con su mano tomando el brazo del rubio.

- Sí – le respondió viéndolo a los ojos sin duda alguna y seguro de lo que había escuchado.

-¿Cuánto?

- Demasiado para ser verdad Potter.

Y no faltó nada más. Harry se acercó contundentemente hacia Draco y lo besó. Lo besó con determinación, con ansias, con gustó, deleitándose en esos labios y esa boca que de un tiempo para acá lo hacían suspirar. Lo besó como si nunca antes hubiera besado a nadie, deleitándose en ese baile de lenguas, de labios, en esas sensaciones que sólo Draco había despertado hasta ahora en él. Sintió la dulzura y el placer con que el beso era devuelto y como Draco lo arrinconaba en el puente. El beso se rompió por unos segundos en donde el rubio besó una de las mejillas del moreno y pegó su cuerpo al de él. Harry recibió gustoso esa aproximación y se pegó aún más, profundizando el beso, aspirando el aroma del rubio y acariciando sus cabellos. El beso terminó, los dos se mantenían abrazados mientras la noche estrellada los cobijaba.

- Disculpa toda la mierda que dije la semana pasada – dijo con una tibia sonrisa – la verdad es que no sé como manejar esto.

Draco sonrió, no pudo evitar recordar como se sintió él hace cinco años atrás.

- Sólo siente Potter, sólo siente – dijo acariciándole una de sus mejillas y volviendo a besarlo.

Después de ese beso, él que Harry disfrutó mucho más que el anterior, comenzaron a caminar y atravesaron todo el parque, el tiempo no parecía existir debido a que no se daban cuenta de que los minutos pasaban y de que el amanecer pronto llegaría.

- No quisiera que esta noche terminara – dijo Draco luego de depositar otro beso en los labios de Harry.

- No tiene por qué – dijo en una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el gesto – ¿quieres ir para mi casa?

- Potter, no me tientes, sabes que si voy para tu casa podría suceder algo que probablemente no quisieras que sucediera- dijo mientras agarraba sus caderas- no podría estar besándote toda la noche, sin llegar más lejos.

- Te sorprenderías, pero quizás he deseado llegar más lejos contigo desde hace mucho tiempo y no lo admitía. Te deseo Malfoy.

Lo último, pronunciado en la oreja del rubio y cargado de tanta pasión y deseo, hizo que Draco se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies.

Harry abrazó a Draco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desaparecieron de esa oscura y solitaria calle londinense a la que habían ido a parar mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

Al aparecerse el rubio observó el lugar en donde se encontraban. Una habitación amplia, pero acogedora con una pared de color verde olivo donde reposaba el cabezal de madera de una amplia cama.

- ¿Verde Potter, de verdad? – preguntó inquisitoriamente Draco.

- Se veía bien- dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y depositando el bastón a un lado de una pared.

Draco sin perder tiempo agarró a Harry por la cintura y lo asió hacia sí atrapando su boca en un apasionado beso que a medida que pasaba iba subiendo en intensidad. Harry sintió que una calida mano ascendía lentamente por su abdomen tocando tímidamente sus abdominales y palpando cada centímetro de su piel, él por su parte se dejaba llevar por el cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos que sentía de una manera tan intensa que estaba seguro que de materializarse le quemaría la piel. Era consciente que era un hombre quien le estaba acariciando, tocando y besando y el tener conciencia de que ese hombre era Draco no hacia sino excitarlo más, mucho más.

Entre besos y caricias los dos llegaron a la cama gracias a un empujón del rubio.

- Mi pierna – dijo el moreno en un susurro

- Lo siento Potter – dijo el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry.

- Harry… mi nombre es Harry…Draco.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó aún más y Harry levantó su mano y con un dedo le tocó los labios como si los estuviera dibujando.

- Me encanta cuando sonríes.

Los ojos de Draco también sonreían y Harry también se refería a eso.

La chaqueta de Harry cayó primero, luego vino su camisa y Draco se deleitaba con ese torso perfecto, con el que había soñado desde hace una semana cuando lo vio por primera vez y el que se había imaginado desde que la vida lo volvió a tropezar con el gryffindor. Besaba el cuello del moreno y plagaba pequeños y seductores besos a lo largo del pecho y abdomen hasta llegar al botón y cierre del pantalón. Paró en su exploración y miró a Harry con su ceja arqueada cuando vio el bulto que se sobresalía de ese pantalón caqui. Harry lo haló y la boca de Draco volvió a la de Harry, el moreno no conseguía saciarse de esos labios, de esos besos.

Harry consiguió quitarle la chaqueta a Draco y luego la camisa sólo para quedar petrificado ante lo que vio. Draco se dio cuenta. Lentamente el moreno consiguió sentarse en la cama y el rubio hizo lo mismo dejando a harry hacer.

Dos largas cicatrices atravesaban el torso del rubio. Draco era lampiño por lo que se apreciaban claramente. La primera estaba unos milímetros por encima de sus tetillas y tenía la misma longitud que las separaba. La segunda partía desde la tetilla izquierda y bajaba en diagonal hasta un poco más abajo a la derecha del ombligo, una especia de siete formaban aquellas dos cicatrices, se observaron por unos momentos y Harry extendió su mano y con mucho cuidado, casi como si pudiera dolerle cuando lo tocara palpó con su dedo índice, para luego colocar los demás, la cicatriz de arriba, de derecha a izquierda. Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras palpaba la piel de su antiguo enemigo y Draco casi podía sentir la conmoción que embargaba al gryffindor mientras acariciaba con extrema delicadeza la cicatriz que el mismo Harry le había propinado cuando estaban en sexto grado.

Tomando por sorpresa a Draco, Harry lo tumbó en la cama y comenzó a besar desesperadamente su torso para luego subir por su cuello, eso sólo excitó más al rubio que se entregó sin ninguna contemplación a las caricias y besos de Harry.

Draco, sin dejar de besar a Harry, maniobraba con sus manos para sacar el pantalón del moreno. Cuando por fin logró su cometido se despegó un momento, bajó el pantalón teniendo sumo cuidado con la pierna herida y se estremeció al observar la larga cicatriz que iba desde la pantorrilla hasta el tobillo.

- Al parecer no soy el único que tiene heridas de guerra – dijo sólo por decir algo.

- Gajes del oficio – dijo el moreno con una voz pastosa que no era la típica de él.

Para Harry lo que estaba sintiendo mientras se dejaba acariciar, tocar y besar por el slytherin era algo que jamás había sentido. Ni siquiera con su ex esposa había sentido esta extraña pasión que lo comía por dentro, pero es que siempre con Draco todo era pasión y Harry como siempre se había dejado arrastrar.

No lo iba a negar. A medida que iban quedando menos prendas de ropa entre ellos el miedo lo comenzaba a embargar, prácticamente era virgen, era la primera vez que se acostaba con un hombre y aunque sabía en qué consistía el sexo con un hombre una pregunta fundamental martillaba en su cabeza _¿estaría el arriba o abajo? _Aunque tal duda quedó por un momento echada a un lado por el cúmulo de sensaciones maravillosas que sentía al estar piel con piel con Draco sin ninguna prenda de por medio, en qué momento habían quedado desnudos, no lo sabía, la única certeza que tenía era que quería más, mucho más.

Después de haber explorado cada uno la piel del otro con besos y caricias y de haber conocido cada resquicio del cuerpo del otro en donde Draco se había deleitado con los lunares y tres pequeñas cicatrices que Harry tenía repartidas en la espalda así como el vello que tenía en el lugar correcto.

Para Harry era toda una agradable sorpresa sentir la piel de Draco tan suave, como se imaginó que debería ser, con sus diminutas pecas que se asomaban traviesas y dispersas en sus hombros, con la perfecta ausencia de vello en su cuerpo, el cual sólo hacía su aparición en el bajo vientre, sus piernas y axilas. En ese momento no extrañaba para nada los pechos y caderas de las mujeres, estaba extasiado descubriendo el cuerpo de Draco.

Sus cuerpos y miembros se restregaron por unos cuantos minutos que parecieron eternos, hasta que Draco agarrado por la urgencia de sentir a Harry en él o él en Harry le pregunto al oído:

- ¿Cómo prefieres Harry?

- No…no lo sé – respondió sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería - ¿Cómo lo prefieres tu?

- Hoy no importa cómo lo prefiera yo – dijo mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

- Tengo miedo Draco – confesó entre besos.

- No hay nada que temer Harry.

Cada vez que escuchaba a Draco decir "Harry" no podía creer lo sexy que se escuchaba. Alborotaba sus sentidos y sus emociones. El rubio bajó hasta el miembro de Harry, comenzó a lamerlo, de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, succionando, lamiendo, probando, engullendo, degustándose con esa parte de Harry que sin querer comenzaba a gotear.

- Draco…- llamó entre jadeos el moreno a quien las sensaciones lo estaban sobrepasando.

- Draco…- volvió a llamar – Draco prefiero que estés dentro de mí.

Esa sola frase hizo que Draco estuviera a punto de correrse. Nunca de todas las personas con las que había estado sea hombre o mujer le había pedido con esa vehemencia y deseo que lo poseyera. Por su parte Harry nunca había sentido esa urgencia de ser poseído hasta el día de hoy.

De repente escuchó un murmullo y se percató de que el rubio extendía su mano hacia su varita que estaba colocada en la mesita de noche e inmediatamente sintió como algo frío y pastoso se ¿resbalaba? de entre sus nalgas.

La piel de Draco le quemaba su propia piel, las sensaciones estaban a flor de piel, pero nada lo había preparado para cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Draco entrar sin pedir permiso en su entrada mientras éste besaba los alrededores. Despegó su cara de la parte posterior de Harry buscó una almohada, la cual colocó debajo de sus caderas.

- Quiero verte…quiero verte mientras estoy dentro de ti- dijo entre jadeos el rubio.

- Bien…por mí.

Draco volvió a insertar un dedo un Harry y luego otro, lamió su entrada y el moreno juró que en ese momento se corría porque en sus 32 años de vida y en los 15 desde que era sexualmente activo nunca su ex esposa y las ocasionales novias que tuvo habían hecho eso. Merlín qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo.

- Voy

Harry sintió el miembro de Draco abriéndose paso en su ser y sintió un dolor y un ardor que tampoco jamás en su vida había sentido y creyó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría debido a la intensidad del mismo. Draco iba con cuidado pero terminó empalándose en Harry.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Joder Malfoy esto duele horrible!

- Es al principio, pero tranquilo que dentro de poco volveré a ser Draco.

Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y así mientras estaban frente a frente, completamente desnudos, siendo uno sólo y respirando el aroma y probando el sudor del otro no se arrepintió de la decisión que había tomado,

Draco besó dulcemente a Harry, se movió un poco tratando de estar en cierto ángulo y comenzó suavemente a entrar y salir. El dolor se iba apaciguando y de repente el miembro del rubio dio con algo que hizo que Harry comenzara a sentir un intenso e inmenso placer aunado al roce constante de su miembro con el estómago del rubio.

-Más Draco…más.

Era tan estrecho, tan deliciosamente estrecho, que Draco estaba a punto de acabar y el hecho de que Harry dijera una y otra vez su nombre sólo hacía que cada vez estuviera más cerca el momento en que se corriera.

-Harry…mmmm….

Los gemidos y peticiones de Harry hicieron que Draco se olvidara que era la primera vez del gryffindor y comenzó a embestirlo cada vez más fuerte a lo que éste no se quejaba, sino que respondía con jadeos y gemidos excitando si así fuera posible cada vez más al slytherin quien no aguanto más y se vino.

Un intenso gemido se escucho en la habitación, seguidamente de otro y Draco supo que Harry también había acabado. Draco podía jurar que ese era el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida y Harry también.

Se quedaron un minuto en esa posición Draco encima de Harry y dentro de él.

- Draco…eso fue…

- Fantástico – terminó de decir echando para un lado los mechones sudados de cabello que Harry tenía en la frente y besándola.

Salió con cuidado y se desplomó al lado de Harry. Estuvieron por varios minutos callados, los dos desnudos, mirando al techo y pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir

- Draco – llamó Harry volteándose hacia donde estaba el rubio.

- Dime.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Draco sonrió.

- No pensaba irme a otra parte.

Harry se acercó y lo besó, esta vez el beso fue suave, sin prisa, con la plenitud de quien sabe y tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Al terminar apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y escuchó los latidos acelerados de su corazón mientras con una mano acariciaba uno de sus pectorales, sonrió.

Por su parte Draco acariciaba esos indomables y húmedos cabellos negros mientras sentía las suaves caricias que le eran propinadas, sonrió.

Ninguno de los dos lo había manifestado en voz alta, pero estaban seguros de que ya nada sería como antes, que con este acto habían borrado de una vez y para siempre todo el pasado que arrastraban en sus espaldas en donde ahora Ginny, Marcus, Annika y otros nombres no eran más que un lejano recuerdo, porque hoy se comenzaba a escribir otra historia en la que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo iba a terminar, pero de la cual tenían la certeza que no iban a dejar de vivirla, de ser sus protagonistas.

Así el cansancio los venció y pronto cayeron en un profundo y calmado sueño, uno que no tenían desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Para los que se preguntaban por el nombre del fic me inspiré en una canción de Savage Garden que se llama así. Un abrazo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Dalton se sentía como un ladronzuelo cada vez que se internaba en la calles del callejón Knocturn a recabar información. A pesar de que se adentraba en el callejón bajo un hechizo glamour, que alteraba sus rasgos y un poco su apariencia, se sentía expuesto, estaba casi seguro que sus fuentes un día lo descubrirían y mínimo un crucio se ganaría.

Lo tenía muy bien reservado. El único que conocía sobre el asunto que estaba investigando era Hugh, el jefe de información, se lo tenían bien guardado debido a lo delicado del asunto. A Ron lo habían mantenido al margen y dependiendo de la veracidad o no de los datos se lo comunicarían, si la cosa resultaba ser falsa entonces desecharían el caso y nada habría pasado.

Dando una última calada a un cigarrillo, hábito que tenía cuando se encontraba nervioso, lo tiró al piso, lo aplastó con su zapato, caminó hasta la entrada de un bar de mala muerte, respiró profundo, pensó que odiaba trabajar los domingos y terminó entrando al lugar.

----- o -------- o ------------ o ----------

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos la mañana del domingo sintió un calido cuerpo pegado a su espalda. Sonrió para sí mismo recordando la noche anterior y lo que había pasado. Había vivido la mejor sesión de sexo que hubiera tenido en toda su vida y no pudo evitar excitarse al recordar todo lo que había hecho con Draco.

Draco Malfoy, su anterior enemigo, su némesis, como muchos solían etiquetarlo, estaba ahí desnudo al lado de él ¿en qué momento cambió la situación? No lo sabía y tampoco era que lo quería averiguar.

Se movió con mucho cuidado para no despertar al rubio, pero fue en vano, el movimiento había despertado a Draco quien con mucha pereza abrió los ojos y tardó unos segundos en enfocar la cara de Harry.

- Buenos días Harry – dijo con la voz pastosa, el cabello desordenado y una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Draco ¿dormiste bien?

- Mejor que en mucho tiempo.

Se miraron por un rato a los ojos y Draco descubrió que la mirada esmeralda de Harry era la más bella que había visto en su vida. Por su parte Harry reiteró que su fría mirada plata era sólo una fachada, que esa mirada grisácea podía ser lo más calida que existiera. Se sintió sobrecogido por la intensidad que veía en la mirada de Draco y los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó el rubio.

- En nada en particular y en muchas cosas a la vez.

- ¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó otra vez acariciando por debajo de las sabanas los muslos del moreno.

- En que me has vuelto la vida patas para arriba.

Draco sonrió de forma malévola pero sin un atisbo de mala intención.

- Es lo que siempre he hecho con tu vida… Potter – terminó de decir seductoramente para acercarse más al moreno y besarlo intensamente para proceder a hacer el amor nuevamente.

Al terminar Harry podía jurar que podría pasar todo el domingo en la cama con Draco, desnudos, descubriendo cada resquicio de piel. A medida que besaba, acariciaba y tocaba el cuerpo de Draco estaba seguro que no se aburriría de esa piel. No sabía por qué pero la intensidad de sus sentimientos eran tales que sentía un poco de miedo.

Luego de descansar un poco Harry decidió que realmente no podía pasar todo el día en la cama por más que la idea le tentara y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué haría Draco.

Parándose de la cama dejó que el rubio viera su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, mientras caminaba hasta el cuarto de baño. Salió luego de unos minutos vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una camisa de algodón.

- Voy a preparar algo de comer, si quieres algo estaré en la cocina – dijo agarrando su bastón.

- Harry – lo llamó el rubio sentándose en la cama con las sabanas en las piernas y dejando su torso desnudo.

- Dime.

- Gracias.

El moreno asintió y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Draco se volvió a recostar en la cama. No podía negar lo que sentía. Desde hace un tiempo le gustaba Harry eso lo sabía, pero de lo que no estaba al tanto era de lo mucho que le gustaba. Sonrió complacido para sí mismo, la noche había sido perfecta y había terminado de una manera más perfecta. Ni en sus más retorcidos sueños se imaginó que alguna vez terminaría en la cama con Potter y no pudo menos que volver a sonreír. Se sentía bien, muy bien, tan bien como cuando estaba con Marcus, pensó que la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad tal y como le dijo su madre hace tres años cuando todo lo creía perdido. El hecho de que fuera Harry Potter el que le diera esa oportunidad sólo hacia que el hecho fuera excitante y hasta cierto punto atrevido.

Harry pensaba en la cocina que desde que llegó Draco a irrumpir nuevamente en sus vidas y en la de él en particular su vida se había vuelto un tanto bizarra. Conversaciones en la noche, compartir la oficina con el rubio, verse regularmente y en vez de matarse tal y como eran las predicciones había resultado lo opuesto. No tenía la certeza de lo qué significaba lo que habían vivido la anoche anterior, pero estaba seguro que quería que se volviera a repetir y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera de ellos dos, no podía imaginarse tener una relación seria o ser novio o la pareja de Draco Malfoy, se rió ante tal pensamiento, sencillamente era algo imposible, pero sabía muy bien y por lo que la vida le estaba demostrando que las cosas con Draco nunca eran imposibles y que más bien la vida podía girar y girar hasta de hacer lo imposible posible.

El aroma a café y bacon llegaron hasta la habitación de Harry, justo en ese momento el rubio consideró que era hora de pararse de la cama, fue al baño, se duchó y se colocó sus pantalones y su sweater.

- Vaya al parecer sabes cocinar –dijo divertido Draco llegando al mesón de la cocina y acomodándose los húmedos cabellos que trataban de pegársele a la frente.

- Desde pequeño – dijo Harry sentándose y colocando unas tostadas en la mesa.

- No te niego si te digo que me siento extraño – dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio luego de que llevaran como tres minutos comiendo y sin decirse ninguna palabra.

- No lo dudo, la primera vez duele.

- No me refería a eso - dijo con una sonrisa y un poco de sonrojo mientras que el slytherin arqueaba sus cejas a modo de interrogante – a ti y a mí en esta situación – dijo por fin hablando del enorme elefante que en estos momentos estaba en la cristalería y que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a nombrar.

Draco miró a Harry, con esa mirada que ya el moreno conocía muy bien, inquisidoramente como si pensara cuidadosamente lo que fuera a decir, como evaluando las posibilidades de las respuestas que tendría esa pregunta.

- Harry mentiríamos los dos si dijéramos que no había cierta tensión sexual entre los dos y que hay algo de parte y parte, porque puede que lo de anoche fue producto de las copas que nos tomamos, pero lo de esta mañana no es producto del alcohol, así que creo que somos dos personas adultas conscientes de lo que hacemos, que nos atraemos el uno al otro y en nada te deberías sentir extraño cuando lo que pasa entre los dos es algo normal.

A Harry le causaba cierta perturbación que Draco siempre fuera tan directo.

- Sé que lo que pasa entre los dos es algo normal, es… es que somos tu y yo, de repente si esto fuera con alguien que en el pasado fue mi amigo o con el que no hubiera tenido ningún tipo de roce o algún desconocido no me sentiría tan extraño.

- El punto es que es conmigo ¿verdad?

Harry algo apenado lo miraba a los ojos, por Merlín, quizás estaba armando un gran alboroto por nada, pero es que por más que lo intentaba ignorar, cosa que había logrado ciertas veces e incluso sermoneado a Ron, era un gusanito que siempre hacia su aparición.

- ¿Supone algún problema para ti?

- No

- Mira Harry creo que nos hemos contado muchas cosas y te habrás podido dar cuenta de todo por lo que he pasado, para bien o para mal dejé de ser aquel insufrible de Hogwarts, no es que ahora sea diferente, sigo siendo calculador, egoísta, sarcástico, sigo siendo yo, hay cosas que no pueden cambiar, tampoco es que tu seas un dechado de virtudes y aquí nos ves.

- Es eso también ¿Qué me has podido ver? Me desconcierta el hecho de que te hayas fijado en mí ¿por qué?

Draco sonrió con cierta condescendencia.

- Primero porque creo que Merlín te volvió a colocar en mi camino, por mi propia voluntad no creo que los hubiera buscado, ni a ti, ni a Granger o Weasley, supongo que tenía que pasar – Harry pensó que por lo menos estaba siendo sincero ante tal declaración – Luego porque empecé a ver cosas que me gustan de ti, que creo y siempre me han gustado pero que antes no lo sabía, ahora lo sé, pero la pregunta es ¿estas dispuesto a estar conmigo, con Draco Malfoy, con este Draco Malfoy?

Los dos habían dejado de comer y el café ya se había enfriado.

- Sí, estoy dispuesto

- Que así sea- dijo el rubio hechizando los cafés para que volvieran a estar calientes y subiendo la taza en forma de brindis antes de tomarse un sorbo.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta todavía sentía los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Merlín, se sentía bien, muy bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía vivo y estaba consciente que eso provenía de estar con Draco. Se estiró un poco antes de andar a su cuarto, tenía pensado holgazanear buena parte del domingo antes de ir al parque más cercano y realizar los ejercicios que necesitaba para recuperarse. Se acostó en su cama complacido, con una tonta sonrisa en su cara, las sabanas arrugadas le hicieron recordar la noche anterior y los buenos días que había tenido, por más que quisiera no podía evitar que una sonrisa involuntaria apareciera en su rostro. Estaba feliz, se sentía feliz por lo que estaba viviendo y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que fuera Draco Malfoy quien lo hiciera sentir así. Estaba feliz porque ahora recordaba lo que era sentir una verdadera y fuerte atracción por alguien y lo que era ser correspondido. Se había olvidado lo que era sentir esa sensación de vacío en el estómago, de expectación e inquietud cuando te gusta alguien. Esa sensación de querer estar todo el tiempo con la persona de nuestro afecto y por supuesto esa sensación de miedo. De miedo al no saber qué iba a pasar, de miedo a la reacción de la gente, de miedo al futuro, porque aunque en estos momentos por su momento no pasaba por su cabeza tener nada formal si quería disfrutar y vivir lo que tuviera que vivir el tiempo que estuviera estimado para ellos, pero quería que fuera largo. No sabía por qué pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de inseguridad lo embargaba, no podía creer, y eso que el rubio se lo explicó, porque Draco lo había elegido a él y no porque el rubio tuviera algún interés oculto, sino porque Harry pensaba que Draco era como mucho: muy elegante, muy atractivo, muy culto, muy refinado y él era todo lo opuesto. Además no podía imaginar la cara de sus amigos cuando les contará lo nuevo que acontecía en su vida y mucho menos a sus hijos. El hilo de sus pensamientos se detuvo bruscamente cuando con mucho tino se dijo que se estaba adelantando a los acontecimientos, que aunque no habían quedado en nada en concreto se tomarían las cosas con calma y que a medida que los acontecimientos tomaran su curso ya verían.

Draco llegó a su apartamento, en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa que desde hacia mucho tiempo no emergía en su rostro. Se sintió feliz, eufórico, su madre había tenido razón él volvería a encontrar la felicidad, no tenía la certeza de que fuera con su antiguo enemigo, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora que las cosas se habían dado, ahora que había probado y disfrutado estar en los brazos de Harry Potter creía que podía llegar a ser feliz, si eso era lo que le esperaba no tenía la menor duda, además que Harry tenía la peculiaridad de hacerlo sentirse seguro, a gusto, cómodo, que no tenía que esforzarse realmente mucho para dar una imagen porque Harry sabía cómo era en realidad él y eso le gustaba y porque Harry había dicho que lo aceptaba, así como él era con sus virtudes y defectos.

Se sentó en la sala de su casa y agarró los periódicos muggles que había comprado de regreso a casa y los mágicos que le habían llegado a su casa. Se sentía tranquilo, en paz y con una urgencia de ver y estar con Harry, pero controló sus emociones y sentenció que pasaría el domingo tal y como lo haría siempre con sus libros y sus obras de teatro.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde en Londres, comenzaba a oscurecer y el frío se colaba poco a poco por los huesos. Harry había pasado todo el día inquieto a pesar de que había ido al parque y reunido con sus amigos a los que no les había contado lo nuevo que acontecía en su vida.

Faltaban escasamente dos cuadras para llegar a su casa cuando no resistió más y llamó al rubio.

- Draco – e inmediatamente un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

- Harry – escuchó que respondía el rubio al otro lado de la línea.

- Iba para mi casa y no sé se me ocurrió llamarte – terminó de decir para luego arrepentirse de tan estúpida oración y excusa y todo.

- Está bien- dijo tranquilamente Draco sabiendo que al moreno esta llamada le estaba costando mucho - ¿cómo lo has pasado hoy?

- Bien, estaba con Hermione y Ron vengo de su casa, estoy por llegar a la mía.

- Debes estar cansado.

- Un poco y tu ¿qué has hecho?

- Lo mismo de todos los domingos, leer mis periódicos, relajarme y dentro de un rato saldré al teatro, están dando una obra en el West End que tengo ganas de ver desde hace tiempo, no sé si encuentre entradas pero haré el intento.

- Que bueno, espero que la disfrutes.

- Harry.

- Dime.

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Draco no pudo ver la sonrisa que en esos momentos se dibujaba en el rostro del gryffindor y éste no podía sentir el corazón del rubio latiendo con toda su fuerza esperando la respuesta del moreno.

- Me encantaría.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo luego de cerrar su celular y llegó agitado a su casa para darse una ducha, intentó en vano acomodarse el cabello y desistió del intento cuando se lo acomodaba por cuarta vez frente al espejo. Llegó a su armario y sacó unos jeanes azules que combinó con un sweater color verde esmeralda haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran mucho más. Una vez que se miró al espejo decidió que estaba listo y justo en ese momento su móvil sonó.

Draco lo esperaba a bordo de su carro gris y esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio a Harry descender de la puerta de su casa. Una vez dentro del carro los dos se abalanzaron a los labios del otro y se besaron sin prisa y saboreando con calma la boca del otro.

Recorrieron el trayecto hasta la zona del West End comentando lo que habían hecho en el día. Era una charla natural, sin temores y fluida.

La verdad es que Harry no estaba muy convencido de lo que iban a ver, una adaptación de Hamlet de Shakespeare, pero lo único que quería era pasar tiempo con Draco compartir y conocerlo más. Quizás creía que se estaba volviendo loco pero sentía como las miradas caían en ellos, sin embargo, se tranquilizó la verdad es que parecían dos amigos que salieron a ver una obra de teatro, nada fuera de lo normal.

A la salida de la obra la cual Draco disfrutó enormemente mientras Harry trataba de digerirla se fueron a cenar a un discreto restaurante que quedaba en las adyacencias, la velada pasó sin ningún inconveniente. De vuelta a casa mientras atravesaban el centro de Londres Draco se dirigió a Harry.

- ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche en mi casa?

La invitación era clara y aunque Harry tenía que ir mañana a su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia ya que iniciaba los trámites para ver si reiniciaba su trabajo dentro de poco en el Departamento de Aurores y que luego tendría que ir al periódico no lo pensó mucho.

- Me gustaría.

Draco tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó para luego volver a colocarla en el volante.

Al cabo de unos minutos el Audi se estacionaba en un edificio del barrio de Chelsea el que Harry sabía era el edificio donde vivía el rubio.

- Ponte cómodo- le dijo el rubio al momento en que entraron en el apartamento.

Harry se sentó en uno de los sofás y miró a la foto de Marcus, no lo pudo evitar y sintió un poco de celos, aunque sabía que no podía competir con el amor que el rubio le tenía al sueco y mucho menos sabiendo que ahora estaba muerto.

- No te gustó mucho la obra ¿verdad? – dijo el rubio sentándose en el sofá al lado de Harry.

- La verdad no, no es lo mío- dijo algo apenado.

- Me lo suponía, pero me gustó que me hayas acompañado- declaró para acercarse a besarlo.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Granger y Weasley? – preguntó al terminar de besarlo.

- Bien, almorzamos un asado que preparó Hermione, fueron Luna y Neville.

Para sus adentros Draco pensó "vaya compañía" pero optó por la opción más prudente de no dejar ver su punto de vista.

Se acostó en las piernas de Harry y éste en una acción casi automática comenzó a acariciarle su platinado cabello.

- ¿Esos dos están juntos?

- No, Neville se casó con Hannah Abbot y Luna está casada con Rolf un naturalista mágico.

- Menos mal.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te imaginas cómo hubieran salido los hijos de los dos.

Harry se quedó callado.

- No lo dije por ofender, sino que hubiera sido una mezcla un tanto exuberante.

A la final Harry sonrió la verdad es que no se imaginaba cómo hubieran sido los hijos de los dos.

- Es bueno que hayas conservado tus amistades de Hogwarts- dijo Draco y Harry pudo notar que en su declaración había un dejo de tristeza.

- Nunca me has contado, pero ¿tú no hablas con Pansy o Zabini? Que recuerde eran tus amigos en Hogwarts.

- Por supuesto que no. Como te dije me quise desligar de todos ellos una vez que mi padre salió de Azkaban. Zabini era lo más parecido a un amigo que tuve cuando estuve en Hogwarts y él luego de la guerra se mudó con su familia a Argentina si no me equivoco, en Suecia de vez en cuando recibía postales de él, luego que me mudé no he vuelto a recibir, las manda en forma muggle por lo que supongo que si las sigue mandando estarán en un buzón en Estocolmo, Pansy me dejó de hablar cuando me hice novio de Astoria Greengass y cuando me fui a Suecia y se enteró que me había casado con Annika creo que hasta Snape donde quiera que esté se enteró de su disgusto y poco faltó para que maldijera, así que no sé qué es de su vida, Vincent y Gregory en realidad nunca fueron amigos amigos, eran muy "salvajes" no sé si me entiendes. Vincent murió como recordarás, creo que su padre está muerto o en Azkaban y Gregory no tengo la menor idea de qué fue de su vida.

Harry se conmovió al escuchar sobre los "amigos" de Draco a la final el slytherin era un hombre solitario al que le había tocado comenzar desde cero su vida y que nunca a no ser por Zabini, al parecer, había tenido un amigo de verdad.

- Bueno solo por no dejar, el papá de Crabbe está en Azkaban y Gregory trabaja atendiendo las mesas en Cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmade, Aberforth lo tiene bien vigilado.

Draco se levantó de las piernas de Harry y lo miró.

- Lo tienes bien vigilado ¿verdad? ¿Igual me tienen a mí?

- Draco no es así como crees. También nos encargamos de prevenir ciertas situaciones y Goyle, un amante del las artes oscuras confeso, es alguien de cuidado. Y no, tú no, te dije hace mucho tiempo que desde que tu padre pagó lo que tenía que pagar en Azkaban los Malfoy desde ese entonces no son prioridad para nosotros ¿Tienes miedo de algo?

Se observaron por unos momentos, la mirada plata parecía una daga clavada en la esmeralda y Harry supo nuevamente que el rubio meditaba su respuesta entre decir la verdad o irse por la tangente.

- La verdad Potter…- vaya vuelvo a ser Potter pensó Harry para sí – Temo que estés conmigo por querer llegar a algo, por descubrir algo, porque crees que ocultó algo.

- ¡Por Merlín Draco! – dijo en tono de voz alto y parándose del sofá agarrando el bastón y caminando por la sala – Soy un auror créeme que tengo otros métodos para descubrir verdades, mentiras y cosas ocultas ¿Por quien me tomas?- preguntó ofendido- ¿Crees que me acostaría contigo por tratar de descubrir algo? ¿Crees que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es por que quiero descubrir algo? ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera estoy en servicio porque todavía sigo de reposo por el accidente. Además fuiste tu quien se apareció un día en el periódico yo no te busqué, yo no planee, yo no.....

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Lo llamó el rubio y caminó hasta donde estaba para agarrarlo por los hombros- Harry lo lamento, cuando estoy nervioso suelo decir estupideces, no fue mi intención – terminó de decir algo apenado y bajando la cabeza.

- Yo nunca te mentiría Draco – dijo agarrando con una de sus manos la barbilla del slyhterin haciendo que éste levantara la cabeza y que se miraran a los ojos – nunca.

- Lo sé.

Harry cortó la distancia entre los dos y dulcemente presionó sus labios sobre los de Draco, poco a poco profundizó el beso. Quería transmitirle que con él estaba seguro, que no tenía porque sentir miedo. Harry se dio cuenta que así como él, Draco tenía miedo de esta relación que habían comenzado, que estaba al igual que él lleno de incertidumbre.

- Me gustas tanto Draco – dijo entre besos.

- Me pasa lo mismo.

Y se dejaron llevar por la pasión del momento. La declaración del rubio fue lo último pronunciado por el resto de la noche. Con un poco de brusquedad Draco tomó el bastón de Harry y lo lanzó quien sabe a donde mientras empujaba a Harry al sofá. Besos, caricias y una tras otra las prendas de vestir de cada uno iban inundado la sala del apartamento del rubio. Cuando quedaron completamente desnudos volvieron a sentir como si la electricidad recorriera sus cuerpos, sus pieles quemaban y cada beso, abrazo y caricia pedía más y más del otro.

Los dos se desplomaron extenuados y sudados en el sofá, que en honor a la verdad no era extragrande, por lo que Draco terminó en la alfombra y Harry se le unió segundos después.

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó exhausto el rubio tocándose el pecho sintiendo como el corazón le latía de una manera tan rápida que creía que le podía dar algo.

Harry sonrió se acostó mirando a Draco y apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos.

Luego de un baño los dos se acostaron en la cama del rubio. Su cuarto estaba en concordancia con el apartamento donde los colores que predominaban eran el blanco y negro, era la primera vez que Harry entraba en él ya que la otra vez había dormido en el otro cuarto del apartamento. Era mucho más grande que el otro y la cama era extra grande, igual a la del otro cuarto, los muebles eran de color negro, un televisor pantalla plana resaltaba frente a la cama y el parquet del piso era perfectamente visible ya que no existía ninguna alfombra.

Los dos estaban con pantalones de pijama, pero Harry tenía el torso desnudo ya que así acostumbraba a dormir mientras que Draco llevaba encima una franela.

- Mañana salgo temprano, tengo que pasar primero por mi casa para cambiarme y voy al ministerio, voy a ver cómo se está moviendo mi seguro y cuando comienzo a trabajar – dijo el moreno mientras veían una de las tantas series norteamericanas que le gustaban a Draco.

- ¿Ya estas en condiciones de ir a trabajar? ¿Y el libro?

- Todavía no, me falta un mes más de terapia y la verdad es que no sé cuando pueda dejar el bastón la pierna me duele a veces y lo necesitó para esos momentos. Seguiré yendo al periódico es el mejor lugar para trabajar en cuanto a lo del libro, en mi oficina del departamento es casi imposible.

- Está bien, puedes aparecerte de aquí adentro a tu casa y viceversa, cambié las protecciones.

Harry no dijo nada pero volteó inmediatamente hacia el rubio, pero éste siguió inmutable viendo su programa de televisión, para Harry eso era una gran declaración de que las cosas entre los dos estaban avanzando de una manera significativa.

El moreno vio que era la oportunidad para hacer una pregunta que le estaba rondando por la cabeza desde hace tiempo.

- Por cierto ¿tus oficinas en Kensington no las han terminado de arreglar? Se han demorado las remodelaciones.

- Están listas desde hace meses, pero me gusta trabajar en ese cuchitril que me asignó Granger y que es tu oficina. Todo lo dirijo desde ahí y no me molesta nadie, excepto tu claro está, pero eso es algo con lo que he aprendido a lidiar.

Harry seguía mirándolo y el rubio seguía dando muestras de que no se daba por enterado.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – preguntó luego de un rato.

- Nada.

- Me lo suponía – y volvió a dirigir la vista a la televisión.

------------- o ------------- o -------------

Draco entró como siempre a la redacción de "El Informante" impecable, impoluto, sin mirar a los lados y directo a su oficina. Se sentía tranquilo, feliz, como en mucho tiempo no se había sentido aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse con algunos problemitas debido a su relación con Harry aunque por los momentos ninguno estuviera en su campo visual.

Cuando Harry llegó pasada la hora de almuerzo a Draco se le iluminó el rostro aunque nadie lo notó. Vio como su pareja, sí porque eso es lo que era se dijo Draco, pasaba saludando como si fuera político en campaña a todos los que se le cruzaban por el camino, sabía que la última persona que saludaría era al pelirrojo y que luego entraría en la oficina que compartían.

Lo único que delató entre ellos que había algo más que un simple trato de colegas era que Harry al entrar le dedicó una sonrisa tanto con los labios como con la mirada que fue devuelta con la misma intensidad.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el ministerio?

- Hasta que no deje el bastón no puedo volver, algo así me imaginaba y no es sólo que deje el bastón es que demuestre que tengo la misma movilidad antes del accidente y la misma capacidad, quieren ver que "mis capacidades físicas y mentales estén en óptimas condiciones" para regresar. Tengo que presentarme con un reporte médico validado por un médimago el día que quiere presentar la prueba de "aptitudes"- terminó de decir Harry sentándose con pesadez en su asiento y colocando con cierta rabia el bastón a un lado del escritorio.

- Burocracia, simple y pura, además de ñoñeces- sentenció el rubio.

- Sí también lo creo.

- ¿Tanto extrañas el Ministerio?

- No, por supuesto que al Ministerio no, a mi trabajo sí.

La tarde transcurrió de lo más normal. A Ron le llamó la atención que Harry y Draco salieran juntos otra vez, pero fue incapaz de hacerle algún comentario a su amigo.

Llegaron caminando hasta casi llegar a la entrada del metro, para desviarse un poco y meterse en un desolado callejón donde solían aparecerse.

No se dieron cuenta que alguien los observa.

-------- o ----------- o -------------- o ----------

Les deseo una muy feliz navidad y mis mejores deseos para el 2010. Un abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

- Harry – llamó Ron cuando el viernes en la tarde el moreno se dirigía hacia uno de los aseos de la redacción.

- Dime ¿paso algo? – se detuvo en el puesto de su amigo.

- No, nada, es que Hermione y yo nos preguntábamos si te gustaría cenar hoy con nosotros, tenemos tiempo que no nos reunimos así que…

- Me encantaría – dijo el moreno sin que el pelirrojo terminara siquiera de darle la explicación que tenía preparada, ya era casi costumbre que cuando Harry se "encerraba en él", como solía decir Hermione, fuera algo bueno o malo lo que le pasará, ellos tenían que utilizar varios argumentos para poder reunirse con él.

- ¡Perfecto! Te esperamos entonces a las 8:00 si quieres podemos irnos juntos de aquí.

- No creo que eso pueda ser Ron, pero no te preocupes que a las 8:00 en punto estará allá.

- Esta bien, nos vemos en la casa entonces.

Harry continúo su camino hacia los aseos.

Eran demasiados años juntos, siendo más que amigos, para Ron, Harry era su octavo hermano y a pesar de todas las pruebas que la vida les había puesto ese lazo se mantenía intacto. Sabía, porque lo conocía muy bien, que Harry estaba contento, que algo había pasado en su vida que hacía que tuviera otro semblante, que sus ojos brillarán más que nunca, hasta recordó ver ese brillo y esa actitud cuando retomó su romance con Ginny justo después de la guerra y ahora volvía a estar allí. Su mujer y él habían llegado hace unos días a esa conclusión, pero como siempre hasta que Harry no dijera nada ellos no se darían por enterados.

En la tarde, mientras los dos trabajaban cada quien en lo suyo, Harry levantó la vista y observó a Draco. Igualmente se cercioró que nadie estuviera mirando a la oficina y nadie significaba Ron.

- Draco.

Éste terminó de escribir algo en su lapto y volteó hacia donde Harry.

- Dime.

- Hoy voy a ir a cenar con Ron y Hermione, a las 8:00 ¿pasó después por tu casa?

- Sí, no hay problema, bien que no tengo que hacer cena para dos – hizo una pausa y añadió- Ah, se me olvidaba, cuando Alex terminé iré con él a tomarme unas copas- el rubio pudo ver como la mirada se le oscurecía de pronto al moreno – No seas celoso Potter voy a aclarar las cosas con él.

- Está bien.

Draco pudo ver como Harry lanzaba un hechizo casi imperceptible a la puerta, asumió que era un "silencius", le encantaba la firmeza y contundencia con la que Potter lanzaba hechizos así fuera en un susurro.

- Draco, me parece perfecto que aclares eso con él. Pero te pido que antes de que le cuentes a alguien que estamos juntos, déjame contárselo yo primero a Ron y Hermione. Que te quede claro que sé que quiero, te quiero a ti, pero creo que ellos deben enterarse primero por mí y no por otra persona.

- Me parece justo ¿no te da temor a que te rechacen?

- Sí son mis amigos de verdad no tendrían por qué. No espero que me feliciten, pero tampoco que me destierren. Soy su amigo, el padre de sus sobrinos y tengo la confianza en que por encima de mis intereses personales en cuanto gustos sexuales sepan apreciar quien soy yo, el que siempre he sido, independientemente de con quién estoy, sea hombre o mujer.

Decir que estaba impresionado era lo de menos, Draco nunca pensó que Harry fuera asumir su bisexualidad tan fácil y más con lo que le había dicho la primera vez que se habían besado, pero le gustaba esta declaración y no le importaba, ni cómo, ni en qué términos el gryffindor había llegado a esa conclusión. Pensaba que hasta era más sexy, ver como destilaba esa seguridad en sí mismo y esa valentía, digno representante de su casa. Draco se preguntaba también sino era que Harry se estaba enamorando de él, pero no quiso ahondar mucho al respecto, con lo que le había dicho era suficiente.

- Muy bien Harry que así sea – terminó de decir para voltearse a su computadora y seguir en su faena.

-------- o ------------- o ------------

La verdad era que Draco no tenía cabeza para nadie más. En sus pensamientos en el día estaba Harry, en la tarde Harry y en la noche Harry y aunque Alexander era un placer para la vista y el intelecto estaba fastidiado. Pensaba en cómo le estaría yendo a Harry en la cena, aunque no sabía si es que en esa cena les iba a comentar la relación que tenía a sus amigos. Iban a cumplir casi los dos meses de estar juntos y aunque para Alexander era obvio que Draco no estaba interesado en él desde hace algún tiempo creía merecerse una explicación al igual que Draco pensaba que tenía que dársela.

Estaban en uno de los pubs preferidos de Alexander, para ser viernes estaba vacío, pero así lo prefería Draco.

- ¿Y ese milagro que me invitaste a salir? Desde hace algún tiempo pensaba que habías perdido el interés en mí- dijo Alex con sus encantadores ojos azules y su perfecta sonrisa en un consciente coqueteo hacia el rubio.

Draco bebió un sorbo de su cerveza.

- Siempre tan asertivo, buen olfato periodístico -

Alex hizo algo parecido a una mueca.

- Alex si te invité a salir es porque pensé que merecías una explicación. Nosotros empezamos a salir, a coquetear, llegamos hasta cierto punto y la verdad era que quería dejar las cosas claras, te tengo gran estima.

- Lo sé y qué es lo que quieres decirme.

- Que si deje cualquier cosa que se estaba dando entre nosotros es porque estoy saliendo con alguien. Alguien que me vuelve loco desde la adolescencia, al principio no sabía exactamente qué era lo que era, ahora es que tampoco lo sepa, pero lo único que sí sé es que quiero estar con él y con nadie más.

- Gracias por la sinceridad- bebió un sorbo de su cerveza - ¿es reciproco?

- Sí, eso creo.

- ¿Lo conozco?

- No te puedo decir, pero en cuanto se solucionen unas cosas te lo presentaré.

- ¡No me digas que está en el closet!

- Digamos que se acaba de dar cuenta que le gustan los hombres y tiene asuntos que atender.

- ¡Por Merlín Draco! ¿Tú eres el artífice de que haya cambiado de gusto o que se le añadiera otro?

El rubio se sonrojo un poco. Al parecer era así como lo había dicho Alex.

- Creo que soy el artífice.

- Pues brindemos por eso.

Chocaron sus botellas y se tomaron un trago.

Por esa razón era que a Draco le había gustado Alexander, no era una reina del drama. Desde el principio los dos sabían que esos escarceos que tenían no eran más que eso y ahora Alexander se comportaba como un amigo más, algo que Draco había esperado.

A varios kilómetros de distancia Harry veía una y otra vez su cerveza de mantequilla pensando cuál sería el momento justo para hablar. Era feliz, estaba contento y no tenía nada de que avergonzarse, sin embargo consideraba que el problema no era que de pronto le habían gustado los hombres, sino que le había gustado un hombre en particular y tampoco quería andar ocultando su relación.

De pronto Hermione trajo a Malfoy a colación.

- Quizás no es el mejor momento, pero quería comentarles que el periódico ya se está recuperando y todo es gracias a Malfoy – dijo sirviendo el té en la sala de su casa.

- No puede ser que todo sea gracias a él – refutó Ron.

- Precisamente por eso no había querido decírtelo, ya sabía que eso sería lo que pensarías, pero las cosas hay que reconocerlas. Draco es un as en los negocios – "Draco" pensaron a su vez extrañados Ron y Hermione – las cosas hay que reconocerlas y gracias a los movimientos y negocios que ha hecho es que nos estamos recuperando y "El Informante" está volviendo a ser lo que era antes.

- ¿Y esos negocios no serán turbios? – preguntó Ron.

Por la mirada de su amiga Harry supo que su amigo había metido la pata.

- Me ofendes Ronald Weasley, quieres decir que entonces yo también soy una delincuente por haberle dado el visto bueno a las propuestas de Malfoy.

- No, no eso no fue lo que quise decir- dijo asustado.

- Ah no y entonces ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir?

- Nada Hermione, me parece muy bien que nos estemos recuperando.

- Ya lo creo.

Harry creía que el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- Que bueno Herm. Eso quiere decir que dentro de poco Malfoy se va – dijo Harry.

- No, la verdad es que no lo sé. La mayoría de las acciones volverían a nosotros, pero si él está interesado en pertenecer a los accionistas del periódico no me parece una mala idea. Ha demostrado saber lo que hace, nos hemos recuperado y poco a poco muestra interés en el mundo editorial.

- Eso no lo sabía- refunfuñó Ron en el sofá.

- Por algo no te lo había dicho, mira como acabas de reaccionar hace solo un rato ¿tu que piensas Harry?

- No sé, lo que quiera Malfoy, lo que decida la junta directiva.

- o sea nosotros – apuntó Ron.

- Supongo que en su debido momento lo sabremos, creo que nos estamos apresurando, estamos suponiendo, de repente no quiere – dijo Harry.

- Sí me parece lo mejor – aseveró Hermione.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos tomándose el té.

- Cambiando un poco el tema, tengo algo que decirles- Harry pensó que era ahora o nunca – no quiero ser ceremonioso, ni tampoco que hagan un gran alboroto – se revolvió un poco el cabello – pero estoy saliendo con alguien.

- ¡Oh Harry! Que emoción, eso es una buena noticia.

- Muy bien amigo ¿Quién es la afortunada, por qué no la trajiste?

- Hay un detallito- dijo el moreno viéndolos a los dos y halándose un hilito de su sweater – no es una afortunada, es un afortunado – terminó por decir viendo a sus amigos a los ojos.

Hubiera sido muy cómico tomarles una foto a los dos con la cara de incomprensión que habían puesto, si la situación hubiera sido otra.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Hermione.

- Estoy saliendo con un hombre y me siento muy bien con él.

- Harry- dijo Hermione con cuidado - ¿estas hablando en serio?

- Sí Hermione, muy en serio.

Ron todavía no decía nada y un denso silencio había sumido a la sala.

- No les estoy pidiendo que me aplaudan, ni diciéndoles que acepten a mi pareja, sólo quería que lo supieran porque son mis amigos y quería compartirlo con ustedes porque me siento muy bien, porque estoy feliz, porque desde hace mucho tiempo no me había sentido así.

- Pero… ¿desde cuando? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Ron abriendo por primera vez la boca.

- No fue que un día me levanté y dije "soy gay" o "hoy me gustan los hombres" no. Me costó, comencé a conocer bien a esta persona, a disfrutar de su compañía y un día me vi pensando en que se veía muy bien y otro día me sentí celoso cuando vi que salía alguien, aunque para ese entonces no sabía que lo que sentía eran celos – dijo colocándose las manos en la cabeza revolviéndose un poco el cabello- después un día me besó y no lo rechacé porque me gustó, porque muy en el fondo había esperado ese momento, traté de tomar la mayor distancia posible de él porque no sabía, tenía miedo, pero…pero no podía engañarme más a mí mismo.

Hermione escuchó lo último y le pareció que su amigo lo decía de manera derrotada. Al tiempo que entendió que Harry tenía que ser muy valiente para asumir esto delante de ellos, sobretodo de Ron, también sabía que si lo había hecho era porque este hombre lo estaba haciendo feliz, porque se sentía bien consigo mismo y a Hermione no le importaba más nada que la felicidad de Harry y para ella no tenía ninguna importancia si él era feliz con un hombre, con una mujer o con una planta. Sin embargo, no sabía que esperar de Ron.

- Y Ginny – dijo Ron

- ¿Ginny qué?- preguntó Harry

- ¿Qué fue de Ginny? ¿Por eso te divorciaste de ella, por qué te gustaban los hombres?

- Ron- dijo Harry en tono de advertencia – No confundas las cosas. Que te quede claro que a Ginny la amé y la amo, no de la manera que se esperaría, pero es la madre de mis hijos, y que cuando estaba con ella estaba enamorado de ella y estuve con ella porque me gustaba. No es que en ese entonces me gustaban los hombres, no es que me han dejado de gustar las mujeres, a parte de las mujeres me gusta este hombre y me gusta con locura de una manera en que no pensé que me fuera a gustar alguien jamás. No quiero que tomes estas palabras como si jamás hubiera sentido algo fuerte y verdadero por Ginny porque no es así, sólo que esto es diferente. Además no estoy diciendo que voy a compartir mi vida para siempre con él, nos estamos conociendo y disfrutando la compañía del otro, si surge algo más también se los dejaré saber si es que quieren saberlo, quiero ser feliz y soy feliz con él, es mi vida no la de ustedes- hizo una pausa – qué estupidez esto, pensé que me iban sino a entender por lo menos a no juzgarme – terminó de decir al momento que se levantaba de su asiento.

- Harry- lo llamó Hermione – a mi no me importa, con tal de que estés sano y seas feliz está bien, este hombre ¿es un alguien de bien? ¿Es un buen hombre?- preguntó sonrojándose un poco.

- Sí, lo es, lo ha demostrado- respondió el ojiverde y luego añadió – Gracias Hermione.

Ella le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

Harry y Ron se vieron por unos momentos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- Me voy Hermione… voy a verme con él.

Ella asintió.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites, cualquiera, llámeme- añadió la castaña.

-Seguro Herm- dio una última mirada a su amigo y se acomodó en el pasillo que daba a la puerta de la calle para desaparecer.

------------------ o --------------------- o ----------------

Draco estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, con una copa de vino en la mano, mirando desde su balcón la vista que tenía ante sí. Era el Hyde Park en toda su extensión y por alguna razón semejante visión le daba paz, tan concentrado estaba que no escucho cuando un "plop" sonó en el interior de su apartamento.

Tampoco se percató cuando alguien estaba detrás de él, sólo fue consciente al momento en que unos brazos se colaron por debajo de los suyos y lo abrazaron fuertemente.

El rubio inspiró profundo el olor de Harry. Era él quien había llegado y con sus brazos lo había rodeado propinándole un caluroso abrazo mientras que el slytherin lo apretaba fuertemente contra sí.

- ¿No tienes frío? – preguntó el moreno en un tono de voz bajo mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en el hombro de Draco.

- No, me acostumbré al clima de Estocolmo y esto es fresco comparado con el frío de allá- se volteó y le dio un beso que era anhelado por el moreno.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la cena?

- Supongo que bien, les dije que estoy saliendo con un hombre aunque no aclaré que eras tú – dijo Harry tomando un sorbo de la copa de Draco.

El rubio se lo esperaba y no se molestó por eso, sabía que había sido un paso grande y un acto de valentía él que le hubiera dicho a sus amigos que salía con alguien de su mismo sexo.

- ¿Qué te dijeron? –

- Hermione, no esperaba menos, dijo que no le importaba, que mientras yo fuera feliz estaba bien y que me apoyaba… Ron por otro lado…

- Me lo imagino, insufrible como siempre y obtuso como siempre.

Harry algo derrotado asintió, Ron no dijo nada si estaba en contra o de acuerdo, pero por lo que había dicho previamente era obvio que estaba en desacuerdo.

- No lo sé, creo que no estaba de acuerdo.

Draco asintió y tomó otro sorbo de su copa de vino.

Harry miró a Draco. Sus ojos brillantes como la plata eran lo más bello que tenía Draco, llegó el moreno a esa conclusión, eran dulces, amables, como nunca los había visto, se perdió inmediatamente en ellos y en el poder que emanaban, la mirada plata lo seducía hasta el punto en que con sólo esa mirada Harry se sentía ruborizar inmediatamente porque la mirada de Draco le penetraba hasta el alma al igual que suave y agradable sonrisa.

- Bésame – pidió Harry a Draco quien lo mantenía atrapado por la cintura con una mano.

El rubio sonrió con esa sonrisa que derretía al moreno y se acercó lentamente a la boca que demandaba sus labios sobre la de ella.

Muy pronto a Harry se le olvidó el frío que calaba hasta los huesos y se hundió y perdió en el beso que le era dado. Ansiaba con todo su ser esa boca en su boca, esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, de esas manos que entraban sin permiso por debajo de la ropa porque ya sabía que eso que tocaba era suyo.

- Quiero estar contigo Harry – dijo el rubio al terminar el beso con la voz algo ronca.

- Ámame – dijo el moreno entre beso y beso.

Era algo difícil de explicar. Antaño la química que habían tenido para odiarse era explosiva y ahora tenían la misma para amarse eran como dos imanes opuestos que irremediablemente se atraían a pesar de que en el fondo más eran las coincidencias que las diferencias. Draco no lo podía explicar con palabras claras, pero estar con Harry era como si por fin las piezas de un rompecabezas hubieran encajado todas en perfecto lugar. Para Harry era liberador. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de pasión por nadie, nunca se había sentido tan vivo.

Las ropas volaron por todos lados. En la alfombra habían sweteres, camisas y hasta una media había ido a parar al portarretrato que tenía foto de Marcus. Hicieron el amor lentamente. La cama de Draco fue testigo de las caricias, quejidos, besos y susurros que eran expresados. Draco recorría con su boca cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry se extasiaba ante lo que él consideraba "la perfección" que era el cuerpo de Harry.

- Por Merlín Harry eres tan perfecto – susurró mientras besaba los mulos tonificados del gryffindor.

No era la primera vez que lo decía y Harry lo único que hacía era reírse, no consideraba que estuviera perfecto y menos con la gran cicatriz que ahora cargaba en una de sus piernas.

Draco poseyó con ternura a Harry, suavemente, necesitaban hacerlo de esa manera, pausado e imprimiendo a medida que estaba dentro de él un frenético ritmo. Draco quería expresarle a Harry todo lo que no podía con palabras y a Harry le pasaba lo mismo. Una vez que alcanzaron el orgasmo Draco salió lentamente de él y se desplomó en el pecho de Harry escuchando como el corazón del gryffindor palpitaba rápidamente. Éste por su lado acariciaba los mechones empapados del rubio que se le pegaban a los lados de la cabeza.

- Creo que podría enamorarme de ti Harry – confesó de pronto el rubio todavía con su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y viendo un punto fijo en la pared.

Por un momento la mano de Harry dejó las suaves caricias, pero enseguida las continuó.

- Creo que yo ya estoy enamorado de ti – confesó a su vez el ojiverde.

------------------------------- o--------------------------------- o ------------------------------------

Disculpen el atraso en subir este capitulo, sin embargo aquí está y espero que les haya gustado, saludos


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Draco salía de Carnaby Street, donde acababa de realizar unas compras, y doblaba hasta caer a Regent Street para irse a su oficina en Kensington donde tenía que resolver unos asuntos de sus otros negocios que nada tenían que ver con su participación en la sociedad editorial.

Carnaby era un lugar concurrido, sin embargo, esa mañana había poco afluencia de personas, pero al doblar por Regent Street tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo observaba. Se paró unos segundos en toda la esquina y volteó hacia la calle por donde había venido, no vio nada extraño, lanzó su mirada plata a la calle de enfrente escudriñando a las personas y tampoco observó nada fuera de lo normal, nadie viéndolo o algún transeúnte vestido de forma extraña que podría ser un mago que lo estaba siguiendo. No, nadie fuera de lo común, nadie con aspecto sospechoso, volvió a hacer un barrido con su visión por toda la calle y nada. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, se acomodó sus mechones de cabello y siguió su camino hasta dos cuadras más adelante donde tomó un taxi.

- o - o - o -

Desde aquella noche, en la que Harry confesó que estaba saliendo con un hombre, las cosas en la redacción eran tensas, aunque no iba la cantidad de veces que iba antes, las veces en las que se aparecía Ron lo ignoraba, lo veía con una mirada de reproche y siempre buscaba estar metido en una reunión o atendiendo un asunto urgente. Si Ginny todavía no lo había llamado y tampoco la señora Weasley era porque el pelirrojo todavía no había dicho nada y Harry estaba casi seguro que era por obra y gracia de Hermione.

A pesar de ese distanciamiento con su amigo, el cual no era la primera vez que ocurría y en lo que Harry pensaba que iba a ser como las otras veces cuando peleaban y se reconciliaban, el moreno estaba más enfocado en recuperarse totalmente de su accidente que de ver si Ron le hablaba o no, asumió que en algún momento se la pasaría.

La verdad era que quería concentrarse plenamente en su recuperación por lo que si acaso acudía dos veces a la semana a la redacción del periódico y nunca pasaba todo el día metido en ella. Iba a sus terapias en la mañana todos los días y la mayoría de las tardes se ponía a practicar el solo sus hechizos en la azotea de su casa y en la noche el iba para la casa de Draco o éste venía para Paddington como hoy.

Harry y Draco disfrutaban de la cena, unos sanduches que Harry había preparado, mientras veían placidamente la televisión y hablaban de cómo les había ido en el día.

- ¿Y cuando te dan de alta?- preguntó el rubio mientras Harry iba a la cocina y echaba en la basura los desechos de la cena.

- Se supone que la semana que viene ya no debería de usar el bastón por ende deberían de certificar que ya estoy bien- se escuchó la voz desde la cocina.

- ¿Y cuando te reengancharías en el ministerio?

- Cuando haga la prueba ¿te acuerdas? Para saber si estoy nuevamente apto, en quince días, creo que te lo había dicho- dijo el ojiverde llegando nuevamente a donde estaba el rubio.

- Sí es que sólo quería confirmar la fecha…para no haber cometido un error.

-¿De qué error? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Harry viendo a Draco mientras éste veía la televisión explayado en unos cojines que Harry tenía en la sala.

- ¡Draco!

- Sabes que me molesta cuando haces eso.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso, de que tienes algo en mente pero me haces creer que no tiene mucha importancia cuando sí la tiene para después decirme.

- Vaya Potter sabes que me encanta hacerte molestar – dijo sentándose en la alfombra y dándole un rápido beso a Harry en los labios mientras éste torcía los ojos.

Buscó su chaqueta que estaba puesta en el sofá y buscó entre los bolsillos unos papeles.

- Es por esto que te pregunté – dijo extendiéndole los papeles a Harry.

El moreno los tomó. Con una expresión de grata sorpresa e incredulidad veía los dos tickets electrónicos que decían "Londres-París", "París-Londres".

- ¿Qué es esto Draco?

- Creo que últimamente necesitas despejar la mente de Londres y los problemas, pensé que un fin de semana en la ciudad más elegante del mundo, con la mejor comida y museos te podría distraer un poco… pasar unos días agradables y diferentes ¿Qué te parece?

Decir que estaba conmovido era lo de menos. Era un tremendo gesto, pensó Harry, viniendo del rubio haberse puesto a preparar ese fin de semana el cual era sin duda una escapada romántica y era tan exquisito que en vez de haber pensado en algún pueblito campestre del interior de Bretaña (como él solía hacer con Ginny) éste había llevado todo a un nuevo nivel invitándolo a viajar a París por un fin de semana y aunque sabía que París estaba a sólo dos horas en tren de la capital Harry nunca había ido.

- Me encantaría – dijo el moreno.

Draco sonrió.

Desde que Draco comenzó a atender sus asuntos en la oficina de Kensington, le informaba siempre a Hermione los días que se ausentaría de la redacción por si ocurría algún imprevisto, algo que ella le agradecía. El miércoles en la mañana el rubio entraba en el despacho de Hermione y le informaba que se ausentaría el jueves y viernes regresando el lunes en la mañana.

Por su parte Harry llamó a Hermione para comentarle que se ausentaría de la ciudad desde el jueves hasta el domingo y que cualquier cosa que se presentara en su ausencia no dudara en avisarle.

Luego de recibir la llamada de Harry todas las piezas encajaron en la mente de Hermione. Era demasiado obvio y hasta ahora era que ella se daba cuenta, Harry estaba con Draco ¿cómo había pasado? No lo sabía, pero le parecía de lo más interesante y hasta excitante. Harry y Draco, nunca se lo hubiera esperado, pero la verdad y ahora que lo pensaba, desde la época escolar había demasiada tensión sexual entre esos dos.

Se rió de sus pensamientos y se sentó con una sonrisa en su escritorio. Tan sencillo que no se lo podía imaginar, pero no le disgustaba la idea, ahora lo que tenía era una inmensa e intensa curiosidad en saber cómo habían pasado las cosas. Por su mente ni siquiera pensó decírselo a Ron, ya era suficiente con que dijera que no estaba molesto con Harry y que le hablará sólo lo esencial. No, cuando Harry quisiera decirlo, se sabría, pero si ella podría sacarle la información primero por supuesto que lo haría.

- o- o-

Nada más pisar Orly y desembarcar del avión Harry supo que este sería un viaje inolvidable. Era la primera vez que estaba en París. A los únicos dos lugares que había ido fuera de Inglaterra había sido a Estados Unidos para ver a sus hijos y a Berlín para asistir a un curso en la Escuela Mágica de Entrenamiento de Aurores.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevó directo al hotel Plaza Athenee, Harry no podía esperar menos, sólo por la fachada sabía que sería el hotel más costoso en el que se hospedaría en su vida. Miraba asombrado la edificación, Draco le tomó la mano en el taxi y Harry salió de su asombro.

Se registraron y subieron a la habitación, al entrar Harry le dio un apasionado beso en los labios al rubio e inmediatamente se asomó al balcón de su suite en donde se veía una imagen tipo postal de París. El plan de Draco de hacerle el amor se desvaneció cuando el moreno le preguntó que si estaba listo para salir.

Lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al distrito de Montmartre, era un lugar lleno de turistas pero el rubio amaba ese bohemio barrio donde se respiraba arte en cada una de sus esquinas, por lo que primero que hacia cada vez que iba a París era darse una vuelta por aquel pintoresco lugar, entrar a uno de sus pequeños restaurantes y dejarse seducir por la inigualable gastronomía francesa.

Llegaron a la cima de las escaleras del Sagrado Corazón y Harry se deleitó con la panorámica que le ofrecía París, siguieron hasta llegar a la plaza de los pintores, donde Draco adquirió dos pequeños cuadros.

A pesar de estar entrando el verano todavía se sentían los vientos frescos de la primera, lo que hacia que a Harry el cabello se le alborotara aún más haciendo que éste tratará en vano acomodárselo.

- Creo que es una tarea imposible – dijo el rubio plantándose frente al moreno y con un gesto de lo más natural despejó de la frente los mechones y los trato de medio acomodar a los lados de la cabeza.

- Me encantaría poder besarte, aquí justo en este momento – confesó el moreno y Draco se sintió profundamente conmovido ante el gesto.

-Hazlo – dijo en apenas un susurro el rubio.

Harry titubeo unos segundos.

- Hazlo – volvió a repetir Draco – estamos tu y yo solos en París y nadie de los que está aquí se fija en nosotros, cada quién está su mundo.

Harry giró su cabeza y sí era verdad cada quien estaba en lo suyo.

El gryffindor no lo pensó más se acercó a aquellos labios que a cada segundo lo tentaban más. Se sintió en la gloria cuando aquel tímido beso que dio fue correspondido con mucha pasión. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos luego del beso y por primera vez Harry se sintió libre y fue ahí cuando confirmó lo que muy en el fondo ya sabía: que quería estar con Draco hasta el final de sus días.

Para el final de la tarde ya habían recorrido sus callecitas y disfrutado del ambiente que los rodeaba. Si bien Draco siempre se había sentido a sus anchas estar con Harry, de la manera en que estaba, era algo que lo hacia sentía ¿vivo, completo? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero sabía que nunca había tenido esa sensación de llenura, como si cada cosa estuviera en su lugar.

Era feliz.

- o - o -

- Jefe – dijo Dalton parándose enfrente del escritorio donde estaba Ron.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada, era sábado en la tarde y en la redacción quedaba poca gente. Ron no se encontraba de humor debido a que estaba revisando y dándole el visto bueno a todas las páginas que saldrían publicadas el domingo. Ese era la única parte de su trabajo que no le gustaba cuando le tocaba una guardia, debido a que normalmente lo hacia Lewis.

- Dime.

- Necesito hablar con usted – hizo una pausa – es algo delicado, algo que estoy investigando.

A pesar de lo irritante que pudiera ser a veces, en su trabajo Dalton era todo un profesional y puesta la cara de circunstancias que traía, Ron se olió que se venía algo grande como para hablar directamente con él y no con su editor o en su defecto con el jefe de información, pensó que si quería hablar con él era porque aquellos dos se habían pasado la pelota o el asunto era en realidad muy delicado.

-¿Podemos ir a la sala?

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Se paró y se dirigió a la sala de juntas que estaba al lado de la oficina de Draco?

-¿Tu me dirás Dalton?- preguntó el pelirrojo una vez sentados en la sala.

- En estas últimas semanas he estado montado en un caso. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una banda de delincuentes que contrabandeaba artículos mágicos, pero la cosa resultó ser más complicada de lo que imaginé. Es una red que lava dinero del narcotráfico en el mundo mágico.

Dalton al ver que Ron no le seguía volvió a elaborar la oración.

- Es una red que legaliza dinero proveniente de la venta de drogas, alucinógenos y sustancias prohibidas, que valga la redundancia son prohibidas en el mundo muggle y mágico– Ron abrió los ojos, dándole a entender a Dalton que había entendido – Es el crimen perfecto. Una vez que el dinero llega al mundo mágico las autoridades muggles pierden el rastro.

- Es buen tema, pero no le veo lo delicado, digo no es algo que no hayamos tratado antes, hemos tratado delitos peores.

- Sí, es verdad. La red se extiende por Europa, principalmente en Escandinavia y Europa del este.

- Cuando me dices Escandinavia ¿a qué países exactamente te refieres?- preguntó el pelirrojo viendo una pequeña lucecita de a donde quería llegar Dalton.

- En realidad toda: Noruega, Islandia, Suecia, Finlandia y podíamos incluir a Dinamarca. Averiguando con mis contactos aquí y allá salió un nombre a relucir – soltó sin mucha parsimonia el castaño – Marcus, Marcus Johannson.

- ¿y Marcus Johannson no está muerto?- preguntó el pelirrojo acordándose muy bien de quién era Johannson

-Sí, todo indica que sí. Averigüé, tengo datos y registros, que luego de tres meses de la muerte de Johannson un tal Daniel Svensson tomó las riendas de una compañía Sueca que se llama Svenkanosevorg C.A que es la misma compañía que realiza las transferencias desde Suecia a un banco mágico en Suiza y luego a Gringgots.

- Me estas contando esto porque el nombre de Marcus Johannson, que es el ex de Malfoy, que está muerto, era el jefe de esa compañía que por lo que me dices se dedica al narcotráfico.

- Legalmente Svenkanosevorg se dedica, a la venta de bienes raíces, pero en realidad es una tapadera para hacer todo este blanqueo de capitales en el que antes el jefe era Johannson y ahora es Svensson, pero hay tres cosas que no me quedan claras y es el motivo por el cual te lo estoy planteando – Dalton vio cómo había logrado la total atención de Ron- una es que a pesar de que la muerte de Johannson se reseñó en Suecia, debido a que era un importante empresario supuestamente muggle, no era muggle era un mago, dos, en Suecia hay infinidades de Daniel Svensson, es como decir Paul Adams aquí, y tengo la ligera sospecha de que no es quien dice que es y tercero, lo cual considero lo más grave, hay una cuenta activa desde hace más de un año aquí en Inglaterra a nombre de Draco Malfoy en la que se desvía cierta cantidad de este dinero.

Ron no pudo evitar abrir la boca en un gesto de sorpresa, Dalton creyó que en cualquier momento se le desprendería la quijada.

-¿Jefe?

- Dalton con esto que me dices, en dos platos, es que…

- Que tengo la ligera sospecha de que hay algo raro en la muerte de Johannson y que no sé que tan culpable es Malfoy, por lo que necesitaría ir a Suecia e indagar un poco más en este asunto, porque no es solo descubrir a la luz pública el delito que se está cometiendo, sino identificar a los responsables.

- Por mi parte no creo que haya ningún inconveniente en darte unos viáticos y unos días para que vayas en misión de trabajo a Suecia. Por otro lado tengo que hablarlo con Hermione, Draco Malfoy es socio de esta empresa y es un asunto delicado, demás está decirte que a parte de Lewis, nadie absolutamente nadie debe saber en qué estamos.

Dalton asintió, por lo menos había dado un paso en la dirección correcta.

- Entonces espero su respuesta jefe.

- En cuanto te tenga una respuesta te lo informaré.

En cuanto el castaño salió por la puerta, Ron se quedó mirando a un punto vacío, él lo sabía, sabía que Draco no estaba tan limpio y que algo sucio tendría, así era desde el principio de los tiempos y así tenía que seguir siendo, no se quedó dos segundos más en la silla cuando fue a contarle a Hermione su conversación con Dalton.

- o - o -

La castaña escuchaba con atención. Digería en su justa medida las palabras que le contaba su esposo y jefe de redacción de El Informante. Para cuando terminó su historia le dijo a Ron que llamará a Dalton.

Hermione sabía que Draco no estaba metido en nada de ese calibre, ella se encargó de investigar muy bien, mucho antes de admitirlo como socio, Harry también lo había hecho y si sus sospechas eran ciertas ahora menos que nunca Draco podría ser el criminal de cuello blanco que tanto Dalton como Ron dibujaban. Malfoy siempre había sido rico y aunque su familia había perdido una buena cantidad de bienes y dinero durante y luego de la guerra, nunca habían estado en bancarrota o sufriendo por la falta de dinero ¿Malfoy ensuciando su nombre por dinero? No, ese no era Malfoy, por poder sí, por dinero no lo creía y mucho menos después de haber rescatado y limpiado el nombre de su familia.

La castaña se paró de su escritorio y se asomó al ventanal que estaba enfrente de ella, apreció la vista que tenía y se volteó hacia sus dos interlocutores.

- Te damos dos semanas Dalton. Tienes dos semanas para averiguar lo que consideres necesario para presentar un buen trabajo de investigación. Ahora también necesito saber unas cosas ¿hay algún cuerpo o autoridad que sepa acerca de este caso?

- Tengo un contacto en Scotland Yard, quien fue el que me comentó acerca de este caso, solo que como le dije a Ron, ellos sólo llegan hasta el banco en Suiza puesto que saben que hay un desvió de fondos a Inglaterra pero no consiguen rastrear a cuál banco, por lo que fue que a mi se me ocurrió que quizás lo lavaban en el mundo mágico y en efecto así es.

- En todo caso el jefe de Scotland Yard tiene contactos con el jefe de aurores – intervino Ron.

- Solo que al parecer en este caso no hay magia oscura, por lo que los aurores no tendrían nada que hacer en este enredo, es un lavado de capitales muggle que se hace en el mundo mágico debido a que se pierde el rastro – dijo Hermione.

- Y parte del dinero termina en una cuenta a nombre de Draco Malfoy – machacó Ron.

Hermione y Dalton obviaron ese último comentario.

- Sospecho que de haber magia oscura sería en la muerte de Johannson, no sé hay algo que no me termina de convencer, tengo una corazonada y en todo caso los aurores no es que tengan mucho trabajo en cuanto a magia negra desde la caída de Voldemort por lo que perfectamente ahora colaboran en estos asuntos- dijo Dalton.

- Creo que entre las fuentes a recabar información necesitamos a alguien del ministerio, creo que alguien de ellos debe saber que está sucediendo- dijo la castaña.

- Podríamos preguntarle a Harry- aventuró Ron.

- Creo que Harry ya nos los hubiera dicho, no, no creo que él sepa, no creo que sean los aurores quienes llevan este caso, es más no creo que nadie en el ministerio lo sepa, el dinero que entra a esa cuenta efectos de Gringotts es dinero limpio, no saben que proviene del narcotráfico – razonó Hermione – por eso las autoridades muggles pierden la pista y aquí nadie se da cuenta, es el crimen perfecto- la castaña se quedó un momento pensando – por lo que- prosiguió como si se le hubiera iluminado algo dentro de la cabeza – Johannson era mago y no un muggle y este tal Svensson también ¿serán hermanos?

- ¿Cómplices? – preguntó en voz alta Ron.

- ¿Y si son la misma persona? – preguntó en voz alta Dalton.

Un pesado silencio cayó en la sala y los tres se miraron.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Se sentía muy bien. Demasiado bien.

Draco y Harry yacían en la cama de la habitación de su hotel parisino, el moreno trazaba casi con devoción, sus dedos por la cicatriz que el rubio tenía en su pecho. Habían hecho el amor y los dos se encontraban desnudos, extenuados y envueltos. Los dos se encontraban sumidos en un perfecto silencio, aquel en donde ya no era incomodo, ni las palabras necesarias.

- Gracias – dijo Harry.

- ¿Por tener un sexo increíble? – fue lo que dijo Draco un poco desconcertado acariciando los cabellos del moreno.

- No- dijo medio divertido el gryffindor mientras subía la cabeza y buscaba con su mirada al slytherin.

- Por esto, por traerme aquí, por regalarme este fin de semana, por hacerme vivir uno de los mejores días de mi vida- le explicó Harry con una media sonrisa.

- No es nada, creo que no hace mal un poco de distracción antes de volver a meterse de lleno en la cuestión de tu certificación y pasar molestias con la gente del ministerio.

- Es una lastima que tengamos que regresar en unas horas- dijo el moreno.

- Te prometo que regresaremos y la próxima vez con más tiempo.

Los dos se quedaron un rato más en la cama, disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que el reloj dio la hora en la que uno de los chóferes del hotel debía llevarlos al aeropuerto para que tomaran su vuelo de regreso.

- ¡Ron! – dijo algo exasperada Hermione – sé que te pica la lengua por ir a contarle a Harry acerca de la relación que Draco podría tener con el blanqueo de dinero, pero te exijo, no, te exijo no, te ordeno Ronald Weasley que no le digas nada ¿además no y que no le hablas porque se cambió para el otro equipo? – Al hacer esta pregunta Ron el rostro de Ron se tiñó de rojo escarlata- No seas tan chismoso como para ir hablarle ahora sólo porque te mueres por compartir esta información, además no es profesional de tu parte que…

- ¡Hermione ya! Deja de andarme sermoneando ¡ya lo sé! Sé que no es profesional y sé muy bien que no le hablo, pero no deberíamos decirle esto que Dalton está averiguando, el es el segundo en mando en la línea de aurores, debería saberlo.

La pareja estaba en la cocina de su casa. La castaña preparaba la cena y volteaba de vez en cuando a observar a su esposo quien se encontraba en la mesa de centro de la cocina. Hermione pronunció un hechizo y las papas seguían en el aire pelándose mientras ella bajaba la varita y se volteaba para encarar a su esposo.

-Ron no crees que antes de ir con el chisme lo correcto no sería que hablaras con Harry y decirle como te sientes respecto a todo este asunto de que está saliendo con un hombre y aceptarlo de una buena vez.

- No es fácil Herm ¿por qué, por qué lo has aceptado tan fácilmente? Ginny es tu cuñada – preguntó un poco sombrío el pelirrojo.

- Sí, pero ella ya rehizo su vida y Harry es el hermano que nunca tuve y si salir con un hombre lo hace feliz me da igual ¿no ves lo cambiado que está? Ese Harry con la cara larga y la amargura por dentro no está – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en la cara – si eso lo logró hacer un hombre ¡que bien! No importa más nada sólo que Harry sea feliz.

- Lo sé- dijo algo apenado Ron – no es fácil ¿sabes? Que tu mejor amigo y ex cuñado luego de toda una vida te diga que está saliendo con un hombre.

-¿Te imaginas lo que fue para él?- le preguntó Hermione – si para ti es difícil imagínate para él, no creo que haya sido fácil – sentenció la castaña volviendo a hacer una floritura con la varita y colocando las papas en una olla.

- No, supongo que no – admitió por fin Ron.

- Entonces ¿puedo contar en que primero arreglas las cosas con él? y dejar que sea yo quien le diga lo de Malfoy, es algo delicado Ron

- sí, supongo que sí – admitió a la final el pelirrojo.

- Gracias – dijo la castaña e inmediatamente llamó a Rose y Hugo para que bajaran a cenar.

El día había sido un infierno. No, no importaba que el fuera El-niño-que-vivió y dos veces, no importaba que fuera el segundo al mando en la unidad de aurores, no, no importaba nada. Harry Potter tenía que calarse las más de dos horas de cola para ser atendido por un medimago certificado del Ministerio que constatara que se encontraba apto para poder reincorporarse al trabajo. Luego de dos horas y media por fin lo atendieron. El medimago no se demoró ni cinco minutos en examinarlo, ni siquiera en ver detenidamente la cicatriz que ahora adornaba una de sus pantorrillas. Mientras el medimago estaba firmando el certificado que señalaba que Harry era apto para trabajar su celular sonó.

_¿De vuelta a tu pomposo cargo de subjefe de aurores? D._

Harry sonrió e inmediatamente respondió.

_En unos cuantos segundos ya están firmando el certificado. Impaciente por estar contigo. H._

_Igual. Contando las horas y minutos para que sean las 8:00 pm. D._

_Nos vemos. H._

Terminó por escribir Harry justo antes de que el medimago le entregara los papeles.

El malhumor de Harry se disipó justo al salir a la calle y emprender su camino a la estación de metro más cercano. Iría directamente a su casa a proseguir con el proyecto del libro que había comenzado meses atrás en el periódico, pero que debido a los últimos acontecimientos con Ron había trasladado su trabajo a su casa y evitaba ir hacia el edificio de _El Informante._

Su celular volvió a sonar y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pensando que era Draco pero al ver su teléfono inmediatamente se borró.

- Hey Hermione – dijo ante todo saludo.

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó la castaña desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Mejor. Aliviado de haber salido de esa tortura que se llama Departamento de Inspección Laboral. Imagínate toda la mañana, por lo demás bien, mañana vuelvo al Departamento de Aurores.

- Que bueno Harry, me alegró – dijo Hermione haciendo una pausa – Me gustaría que por favor vinieras a mi oficina, necesito hablarte de algo.

Harry torció los ojos mientras sostenía su celular en la oreja dándole gracias a Merlín que su amiga no podría ver su expresión.

- Hermione si es para hablarme de Ron y su…

- No – interrumpió la castaña tajante – No, es de eso – hizo pausa, sinceramente no quería conversar sobre Marcus y Draco o decirle algo por teléfono y menos cuando ella sospechaba que Draco era el hombre con el que estaba saliendo Harry – Es otro asunto del que necesito hablar contigo y de verdad Harry es urgente.

- Hermione sinceramente, tampoco quiero saber nada del periódico y menos estar con Ron en el mismo lugar por lo menos hasta que deje de mirarme como un traidor y…

-No – volvió a interrumpir- tampoco va a estar Ron en la conversación, por favor Harry de verdad es importante.

- Hermione no es que me haga de rogar pero la verdad es que…

- Es sobre Draco – soltó abruptamente.

Harry dejó de caminar y se quedó unos momentos callado.

- Voy para allá – dijo colgando el teléfono.

Se olvidó de tomar el metro, se metió en el primer callejón que encontró y luego de cerciorarse de que nadie lo observara se desapareció.

Se apareció en unos de los pasillos del periódico e inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina de Hermione.

- ¡Señor Potter! – llamó la secretaría de Hermione a Harry cuando este pasó como un rayo por enfrente de ella y dirigiéndose sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta a la oficina.

- Señora Weasley disculpe es que… - dijo la secretaria apenada una vez que Harry estaba dentro y la castaña los miraba a ambos desde su escritorio.

- Esta bien, esperaba a Harry- dijo e inmediatamente la secretaria cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Hey – dijo Hermione.

- Hey- dijo Harry.

Si bien llegó rápido, no sería el primero en hablar, no sabía de qué iba la conversación y tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nervioso.

- ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana? – preguntó la castaña un poco dubitativa, ya que ahora no sabía como plantearle todo lo que le tenía que decir.

- Bien, la pasé bien – contestó Harry ya sentado en el sofá que Hermione tenía en su oficina y alisándose los pantalones con la palma de las manos.

- ¿A dónde fuiste?

- París.

- Harry que emocionante ¡es bellísimo! No hay nada como caminar por los jardines de Trocadero, bajo la Torre Eiffel ¿te gustó?

A Harry se le iluminó la cara recordando lo que había vivido en París.

- Sí me encantó.

- ¿Fuiste solo o… o con el hombre con quien estas saliendo? – preguntó Hermione con cierto temor.

- Con mi pareja – Contestó Harry.

- Ya sé que te lo he preguntado antes, pero ¿eres feliz? Digo con este hombre ¿confías en él?

Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, Harry evaluando la posibilidad de contestarle a Hermione.

- Y también, te he dicho antes que sí Herm. No te mentiría y sí, sí confió en él.

- Que bueno Harry, que bueno, me alegra escuchar eso y por eso mismo es que te llamé.

Se volvieron a quedar viendo por unos momentos antes que cualquiera de los dos hablara, el moreno se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, inefable gesto que significaba que empezaba a sentirse nervioso.

- Siempre he confiado en ti, lo sabes, y ahora también. Pensaba esperar a que tú fueras quien me contara con quien estás saliendo, pero ha sucedido algo y por eso fue que te llamé. Sé que estás saliendo con Draco – no esperó a que Harry hablara – no porque nadie me lo dijera, él siempre antes de salir del país me informa que se va por si ocurre algo aquí y ese mismo día unas horas más tarde llamaste tú diciendo que te ibas a ausentar los mismo días que él y bueno cuando nos constaste que estabas saliendo con un hombre no quisiste decirnos quien era entonces bueno, sumé dos más dos y me di cuenta que estás saliendo con él – terminó por decir.

La cara de Harry era indescifrable. No estaba sorprendido porque si alguien iba a descubrir que estaba saliendo con Draco esa sería precisamente Hermione, la verdad es que no esperaba menos de ella.

- ¿Ron lo sabe?

- No, no lo sabe, no me corresponde a mi decirle – dijo Hermione viéndolo a los ojos.

- Gracias – dijo Harry - ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Qué sales con Draco? – preguntó ya más aliviada la castaña.

Harry asentó con la cabeza. El ambiente era más relajado.

- Me sorprendió al principio, pero me parece bien, creo que tiene todas las cualidades que una mujer u hombre querría, aunque sigue siendo un poco petulante, pero en menor intensidad.

- Es un Malfoy – dijo Harry.

- Es un Malfoy – asintió con la cabeza Hermione – sabes después que lo descubrí, no te niego que me impactó, pero luego me di cuenta que en realidad ustedes tienen muchas en común y que quizás por eso estaban ahora juntos, bueno la verdad es que no lo sé, pero a esa fue la conclusión que llegué.

Harry solo la miró y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

- Pero Harry como te dije antes te he llamado por algo grave. No sé en qué medida involucra a Draco o si él está involucrado por voluntad propia y creo que lo tienes que saber, tanto por ser socio del periódico y ahora por estar con él - dijo Hermione.

El ojiverde no dijo nada y sólo levantó una ceja a manera de pregunta.

- Dalton ha estado trabajando en una caso de blanqueo de capitales… – Así comenzó Hermione la historia.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. No iba a negar que la información que le había contado Hermione lo había intrigado, pero estaba 100 ciento seguro de que Draco no tenía nada que ver. Como ya era costumbre se sentó en uno de los banquitos del paseo que quedaban a la orilla del río Támesis y que estaban cerca del periódico. Estaba oscureciendo y sinceramente no le importaba, aunque estaba consciente de que a las 8:00 de la noche se vería con el rubio para ir a cenar. El cálido viento de primavera acariciaba sus mejillas y alborotaba su pelo, mientras su mirada se perdía en la distancia.

No podía ser. Draco un ladrón de cuello blanco no lo creía, no tenía la necesidad y mucho menos después de haber hurgado en su vida antes de que fuera socio en el periódico. Él y Hermione habían investigado todo lo posible sobre Draco Malfoy y era un hombre limpio. Sí, un hombre con mucho dinero, pero obtenido de manera limpia. Con dinero en el mundo mágico y también en el mundo muggle y eso había sido investigado. Tan bien estaba el hecho de que él no se hubiera involucrado con Draco si supiera que estaba en algún negocio sucio o ¿es que el slytherin era tan astuto como para mantener esa fachada de ciudadano ejemplar y ser un ladrón por detrás?

No sabía por qué, quizás era su instinto de auror, pero había algo que no encajaba en la historia de Hermione y era ese tal Daniel Svensson que había aparecido de la nada y el que Draco nunca había nombrado y lo peor es que sacando cuentas esa cuenta bancaria había empezado a ser manejada, según las averiguaciones de Dalton, a los tres meses de la muerte de Johansson, mucho antes de que Draco decidiera establecerse nuevamente en Inglaterra.

Por lo que le dijo Hermione Dalton estaba tras la pista de Svensson, lo que le quedaba a Harry era ver si el Departamento de Aurores estaba al tanto de esto y comenzar a investigar al respecto.

Por otro lado se sentía un poco angustiado aunque no lo reconociera. Draco le gustaba mucho y también la sola posibilidad de que Marcus estuviera vivo hacia que se sintiera intranquilo. Sabía que ese sueco era el amor de la vida de Draco y el sólo hecho de pensar que estuviera vivo y se apareciera un día buscando a Draco lo llenaba de desazón porque no dudaba con quien el rubio se fuera a ir.

Sacudió su cabeza y salió de sus pensamientos con un firme propósito y miró su hora en su reloj, tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir a su casa, tomar una ducha y esperar a que Draco lo pasara buscando.

No se iba a adelantar a los acontecimientos.

Tan puntual como siempre el timbre de la casa de Harry sonó a las 8:00 en punto y también como siempre Harry no estaba listo. Maldijo por lo bajito cuando sonó el timbre debido a que sólo llevaba puestos las medias y pantalones y así tal cual abrió la puerta.

Malfoy estaba al otro lado radiante, como siempre pensó el moreno, con su look casual formal que tanto le gustaba a Harry. Llevaba unos jeans azueles, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta gris. Alzó una ceja con esa forma tan características que tenía al ver a Harry.

- ¡Vaya Potter! – Dijo dándole un beso en los labios – si te soy sincero no me sorprende que no estés listo.

- Me demoré un poco, tuve que pasar por donde Hermione primero – dijo Harry a modo de excusa sin ver a Draco a los ojos e hizo su camino al cuarto seguido por el rubio para seguir cambiándose de ropa.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Draco viendo a Harry desde el dintel de la puerta.

- Quería hablar de cómo me había ido en el ministerio – se apresuró a contestar el gryffindor – disculpa que no esté listo sé que tenemos reservaciones para el teatro y la cena, pero si nos aparecemos no creo que haya problema, llegaremos puntal – terminó por decir cuando seguía buscando que camisa ponerse, sin todavía mirar a Draco a los ojos.

- Harry – dijo Draco colocando una mano en el hombro del auror - ¿Te pasa algo?

El moreno sintió como se le quemaba la piel con solo tener la mano de Draco en el hombro.

- No, nada – dijo volteándose y viendo a los ojos de su novio.

Por unos segundos sostuvieron las miradas. El rubio tratando de ver qué era lo que escondía Harry y Harry tratando de ver más allá de la limpia mirada gris para ver si veía algo turbio. Posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Draco y lo besó. El beso comenzó lento, pero poco a poco era más demandante. La lengua de Harry se abría paso por la boca de Draco, los dientes chocaban, era un beso rudo, necesitado. Harry tenía la urgencia de poseer a Draco, de saber que era suyo y de nadie más.

Con rudeza el moreno le quitó la chaqueta al rubio y desabotonó con urgencia la camisa. Draco sólo se dejaba hacer y correspondía con la misma fuerza de su amante. La verdad era que esa faceta de Harry dominante lo excitaba lo imaginable.

Manos apresuradas y las ganas de sentir la piel del otro hizo que cayeran en la cama sin ni siquiera verla. Harry se colocó encima de Draco y terminó por desvestirlo, extasiándose con la perfecta y nívea piel del rubio. Besó hombros, tetillas, abdomen, cicatrices, cada centímetro de piel, por un momento a Draco le pasó por la cabeza que Harry estaba memorizándolo como si fuera la última vez que harían el amor, no dijo nada, sólo lo dejó hacer.

- Ha…Harry – jadeó Draco cuando sintió la calidez de la boca de Harry en su miembro y como éste era engullido una y otra vez.

Luego de terminar con el miembro de su pareja, Harry terminó por desvestirse, se acostó encima de Draco y lo besó nuevamente con pasión, acaparando toda su boca, saboreando cada resquicio de ella, se separó en busca de aire y mientras le daba pequeños besos estiró su mano a su mesita de noche, sacó un preservativo y el lubricante. Draco lo miró expectante.

- Esta noche quiero estar dentro de ti – dijo Harry viendo a los ojos color plata y acariciando sus cabellos.

Draco asintió, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Vio como Harry se sentaba en sus rodillas, rompía el empaque del preservativo y se lo colocaba, para luego llenarse los dedos con lubricante.

Sin decir nada el rubio alzó sus rodillas y Harry entendió que estaba listo. Metió uno, dos dedos y aunque estaba urgido preparó con delicadeza a Draco.

Draco tampoco sabía por qué, pero él también necesitaba sentir a Harry dentro de él.

- Amor – llamó el rubio preso de la excitación y de los maravillosos dedos de Harry que se movían rítmicamente dentro de él – te…te necesito…dentro ya.

Para Harry no pasó desapercibido que esa era la primera vez que Draco lo llamaba "amor" y sintió enardecer por dentro.

No lo hizo esperar más y adentró su hombría en el rubio. Se quedaron un momento tiesos, sin mover un músculo, sólo mirándose mientras eran uno solo, para luego Harry comenzar a moverse dentro de él. Una danza de pieles, aromas y gemidos que se mezclaban. El orgasmo los golpeó a los dos casi al mismo tiempo y _Harry, Draco, amor, tuyo _y_ mío _fueron dichos una y otra vez sin que ninguno de los dos se cansara de decirlo mientras que las embestidas eran dadas. Todo era demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso y ninguno de los dos se movía.

El primero en moverse fue Harry. Se salió de Draco muy despacio y sólo en ese momento se preocupó de haber lastimado al rubio.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry con el cabello completamente pegado a la frente debido al sudor.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado el slytherin.

- Creo, creo que fui muy brusco – dijo algo apenado.

Draco sonrió y acarició una de las mejillas de Harry.

- No. Fue perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco mientras éste le acariciaba los cabellos.

Draco no mentía. Había sido perfecto. Y no porque le gustara rudo, sino porque el sentido de pertenencia que había sentido era lo más sublime que había sentido en su vida.

Demás está decir que se perdieron la obra de teatro. Draco le hizo saber a Harry que ya habría tiempo para ver la obra y que no importaba, que por él podrían perder miles de obras de teatro si hacían el amor de esa manera más seguido, a lo que Harry había contestado con un codazo en las costillas, todavía algo apenado. La verdad era que en su vida jamás se había dejado llevar de esa manera.

La cena había sido encantadora y lo dicho por Hermione reposaba en algún lugar de su mente, aunque no olvidado, sí rezagado, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar y de por supuesto preguntarle a Draco.

Sólo faltaba que el mesonero trajera la cuenta para poder marcharse del lugar y regresar a la casa de Harry ya que habían acordado pasar la noche ahí. Una vez traída la cuenta se pararon de sus asientos y salieron del restaurante.

Estuvieron unos segundos parados en la puerta mientras que esperaban a que pasara un taxi que los llevara de regreso a Paddington cuando un hombre de aproximadamente la edad de ellos comenzó a acercarse. Draco no se había dado cuenta debido a que estaba revisando unos emails en su celular, pero Harry no dejó de observarlo desde que se pararon en la calle y sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de este hombre desde el otro lado de la calle.

- Draco – llamó el hombre.

El slytherin levantó la vista y lo miró con extrañeza y hasta con algo de miedo.

Era alto, con el cabello marrón oscuro, tenía barba y los ojos de un azul oscuro.

- Draco… soy yo.

Esa voz, esa voz Draco la conocía, pero no en ese cuerpo, no con esas facciones.

Draco impresionado soltó el celular y se estrelló en el piso y con la otra mano agarró fuertemente el brazo de Harry, como buscando sustento, porque estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

- Ma…Marcus – dijo el rubio aguzando la vista en aquel hombre como para tratar de descubrir a Marcus detrás de esa barba, ese color de pelo y esos ojos oscuros.

- Sí, soy yo.

AN: Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y alertas para con la historia. Quisiera disculparme con este capitulo debido a que creo que di muchas vueltas para llegar a donde quería, aunque creo que la historia va a su propio ritmo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no se hayan aburrido. Saludos.


End file.
